


Hybrids II

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Series: Hybrids [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Larry Sex, M/M, MORE BABIES, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt, Tripletcest, a lot of sex talk, i'll add more tags when i get there, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 52,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: sequel to hybrids!it's been 15 years since edward, harry, and marcel styles found louis tomlinson - a cute kitten hybrid. now that they're happily married with children ... how will things go?





	1. one - foreward

First of all, we shall cover some things which weren't covered before, and things that are new.

Louis and Michael were born in the lab — born with their ears and tails, as well as a uterus, and therefore, they are able to carry children. Calum was as well, but was made to be an alpha cat, so he does not have a uterus and cannot carry.

However, Niall and Ashton were NOT born in the lab, neither of them have a uterus, and therefore, cannot carry. They were taken at a younger age and experimented on.  
But, over the break, Niall has married Liam and Ashton has married Luke, and both couples have adopted.

Niall and Liam have adopted a boy named Sammy, who currently is 16.  
Ashton and Luke have adopted a set of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, named Noel and Neil — who are both 17. They are all hybrids. Don't worry! You'll learn all about them all.

Teddy and Connor and Pinkamena are 15. Alexander is 18.

It's been 15 years — so Louis has nearly impeccable speech, with a bit of a tick. Nothing too much.

Hopefully that clears things up. With all that being said, let's get started!


	2. two

"Mummy, _pleeeeease_! I don't want to go!"

 

"Oh, Connie! Hush, you know you have to! It's your first day, luv."

"I feel sick, mum. Really. My stomach hurts sooo bad. Ow! Mum!" Connor whined, pulling away from Louis as his fussy parent combed his nappy curls. 

" 's normal." Louis tutted, flicking his nose. " 'm calling your dad in, I can't brush this mess." He stood, brushing himself off. "Hazzy!" He yelled, standing in the threshold of the twins' room. Yes, they still shared a room. Totally not because they wanted to, don't be ridiculous. It had to do with spacial issues, or something. Not because Connor was afraid of the dark.

Harry came rushing in, grinning. "Yessss, my love?"

"It's daddy's turn t' brush Connie's hair," Louis sang, slapping the comb in his hand. "Teddy's downstairs, right?"

"Mm." Harry nodded, sitting on the bed and holding Connor's head between his knees to hold him still, making the teen squirm and wail. "Hush, my child. _Let daddy brush your hair right now! You're too old to bite!"_

Louis rolled his eyes, walking downstairs to the kitchen. "Eddie?"

"Lou," Edward grunted, wrapping an arm around the hybrid's waist, pecking his cheek. "I'll be back soon." 

"Careful." He murmured, hugging Edward. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't." Edward said, kissing his nose before walking out the door. 

"Uncle Lou," Louis quickly turned, his ears pricked. "Yeah, Pinkie?"

"Two things," The girl said, going over to him, holding her hair up, a hair band stuck in her mouth. "One," She mumbled, then handed him it, "Do my hair. Two, Teddy's in my closet and he won't come out."

Louis sighed heavily, tying up Pinkamena's hair in a high ponytail. "Really? 's too early for all this mess!" He made sure she looked alright, before going upstairs. He went directly to Pinkie's room, throwing open her door.

"Theodore Huckleberry Styles! If you don't c'mere right now, I will call your father 'n tell him to turn 'round and come home!"

The tiny teenager tumbled out of the closet, a look of panic on his face. "No, mummy! He'll kill me!"

"You're exactly right!" Louis snapped, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to his feet. "You have five minutes to grab some food then meet your dad in the car. Understand?"

"Muuuuummmm," Teddy whimpered, but Louis just shook his head. "Go, right now! I bet Pinkie's in the car right now. If you don't beat Connor down there, you know what'll happen. You'll be stuck beside them and you know he'll be all over her!" 

Teddy groaned, kissing Louis' cheek before running downstairs. "G'bye, mum!" He grabbed a banana and ran outside, then ran back in to grab his bag, then ran back out and got in the car. 

He sat beside Pinkie in the back seat, panting.

"Are you okay, Ted?" Marcel frowned, and the boy nodded, shoving up his glasses before opening his banana and taking a huge bite of it. " 'm fine, dad."

"Was your mum rushing you?" Marcel sighed. 

Teddy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Pinkamena. "He was hiding in my closet, Uncle Marcy."

The man groaned, looking back at Teddy. "Ted, listen, I have spent many years in closets, and-"

"Dad dad dad dad, let's go!" Connor yelled, suddenly jumping in. "Teddy, switch me seats! Dude!"

Alexander looked back at his younger brothers, his blue eyes dark. "If you even breathe near me when we get to school, I will bite your fingers off." Marcel tried, and failed, to hush them, driving.

"Daddy said we're too old to bite," Connor mumbled, making Alexander roll his eyes. "Aren't you too old to be calling Harry _daddy_?"

"That's his name! You're not supposed to call him Harry!" Connor yelled, kicking Alex's seat. "You anus!"

"Connor!" Marcel gasped. "Don't call your brother names!"

Alexander had already reached behind the seat, grabbing his younger brother by the collar. "Call me an anus again. I dare you." He hissed, pulling his tie as hard as he could.

"Alex!" Marcel gasped. "Don't pull your brother's tie!" He grabbed Alexander's wrist, pulling him down into his seat again. "You two really need to practice being nice! I'm going to be having a talk with your mum when I get home!"

Alexander made a pouty noise, crossing his arms.

"If I get any phone calls, mister, you'll be sorry! It's the first day!" Marcel yelled, glaring over at Alexander. "And you too, Connor!"

"Okay, dad," They both groaned, everyone opening their doors as they pulled to a stop in front of the school.

"Be good!" Marcel called, waving to them as they got out.

Teddy waved right back, a nervous look on his face.

"Bye, Uncle Marcy!" Pinkie called, going up the stairs, behind Connor and Alex, who running as fast as they could.

 


	3. three

"Alex," Teddy begged, hanging off of his older brother's arm. "Please! Just for one day!"

"You can't sit at my table," Alexander grunted, "Because if you sit with me, then Connor will sit with me, and then I'll have to pull out his tear ducts. I'm not doing it."

"Aleeeeeex!" Teddy just hugged him harder. "But he already has friends!" He whined, "He's gonna sit with Pinkie and her friends! And her friends are mean to me!" He sniffed, looking at the floor. "I-I don't have anyone else."

Alexander sighed, flicking his little brother's ear. "Fine. Just for today. Go make some friends. Seriously."

"Everyone here is too tall," he squeaked, his knees bent in.

"You're too short." Alexander said, giving him a little push. "The table is right there. Go sit by Sammy."

Teddy nodded, sliding in the seat beside the ash-haired hybrid who he'd only met once or twice, the hybrid that Niall and Liam adopted two years back, after they moved out.

"Hi," Teddy said weakly, putting his lunch box on the table. "I don't know if you remember me, but.."

Sammy turned and smiled softly. "Oh, hey. You're Teddy, right? Connor and Alex's brother?"

He nodded a bit. "Yeah.. That's me. How's Uncle Niall?"

"Stressed," He said, shaking his head. "We're still unpacking. It's such a mess! Neil and Noel don't help at all. Dad is always at work, so is Uncle Luke. And Uncle Ashton doesn't really wanna do anything." He lamented.

Teddy stared at him. "Huh? Unpacking? Did you guys _move_ _?_ "

Sammy nodded. "Yep! A week or two ago. I think I remember where you live. A nice, big blue house?"

"Yeah."

"We're not even five minutes apart!" Sammy smiled. "Pretty sure I can see your house from mine!"

Teddy smiled brightly. "Wow, I don't think my mum even knew! He'll be excited!"

Sammy poked his arm. "Yeah! Wow, I should totally come over! I have seen Uncle Louis in ages!"

Teddy smiled. "That would be nice! You should tell Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam to come too!"

"I will!"

Suddenly Alex plopped in between them, sipping his milk. "Make a friend, Ted?"

Teddy's cheeks flamed. "Yes!"

***

"Pinkie!" Connor threw himself on the girl, kissing her neck.

"Connie..! Get off, now. I don't want to get in trouble!" She yelled, pushing him off.

Connor pouted, nuzzling into her. "I'm sorry. I missed you."

Pinkie sighed, licking his ear. "I missed you too, silly. Now.. Go to class. You don't wanna be late on your first day." She mumbled, wrinkling her nose as he gave her a wet kiss, then skipped off.

"I swear."

***

Marcel was back at the school in the afternoon to pick up the kids. He was a bit worried — mostly about Teddy because Teddy was terribly antsy and bashful.

Suddenly, the kids all piled in the car, luckily, not looking beat up like he'd thought they'd be.

"Hey!" Marcel smiled at Alex and Teddy as they got in. "You'll have to tell me all about your days when we get going, yeah?"

"Yeah," Teddy smiled, wincing as Connor squished in beside him with Pinkamena.

"Hi dad!" Connor said loudly, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "How's mum?"

"He's well," He smiled. "Enjoyed his time away from you all," he said teasingly, then chuckled. "I'm kidding. He misses you all very much. Rather glad he didn't get any calls."

Connor's ears pricked up as he smirked. "I was on my best behavior."

"You were rotten," Pinkie mumbled, flicking his ear.

"I was good!" He pouted. "Teddy? Wasn't I?"

Alexander looked back, his eyes narrowed. "You were terrible. Loud as always."

"I was goooood."

"Good enough." Marcel sighed. "I suppose. Let's hope you can keep it up, Connor James."


	4. four

Teddy walked in the house to find a rather pleasant. 

"Uncle Niall! Uncle Liam!" He smiled, going over to the men who were sitting with Harry and Louis.

"Theo," Niall grinned, standing up to hug him. "How have you been, hmm?"

"More importantly," Liam said, "How was school? It was your first day of high school, right?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, that's right.." He let out a tiny sigh. "I didn't really talk to anyone. I sat with Alex at lunch.. oh! And Sam. I-Is he here..?"

Niall smacked his shoulder, smiling, rather pleased. "He sure is! He's just in the loo. He seemed real excited to see you."

Teddy flustered, his ears flicking back. "He's very nice. I-I have a few classes with him. We have art class together." He coughed. "H-He's an amazing artist."

"Reckon that's Zayn," Niall said. "He's best friends with Liam, he's over a lot. He's been practicing with Sammy. He's a very talented artist!"

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Teddy immediately perked up, smiling when Sammy walked in. "Oh, hey!"

"Hi-" Sammy smiled, brushing his hair back. "Uncle Ash is here. Did you see him yet?"

"Where?" Ted looked around, and Louis stood. "I think he's still outside with daddy and Neil and Noel."

"Who?" Teddy frowned, peeking out the glass sliding door, spying Ashton chatting with Harry in their garden.

"Oh, the twins," Sammy said. "Uncle Ash and Uncle Luke adopted them last year. They seemed really creepy at first, but they're really nice. Don't worry. I'll go outside with you if you want to meet them! I can introduce you!"

"To who?" Alex said gruffly, standing behind them suddenly.

"Neil and Noel," Sammy said. "You might have met them at school."

Alexander huffed, staring outside. "I don't think so. I'm coming outside with you."

Sammy shrugged, walking out, leading the boys to the garden. "Hi, Uncle Harry. Hi, Uncle Ash."

"Hey, Sammy!" Harry grinned, hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

" 'm fine," Sammy groaned, wiggling out of his tight grip. "I-I was just going to introduce Alex and Teddy to the twins.." He coughed, waving to the blonde male and female hybrids sitting on a bench at the end of the garden. He walked over to them, smiling when the two of them looked up with pricked ears.

"Hi, guys. Um, I don't think you've met Uncle Lou's kids, this is Teddy and Alex.." He glanced back, his eyebrows going up when he noticed the dead stare Alexander had on his face.

Noel crossed her legs, studying the two boys curiously. "I met your brother, I think," She told Teddy, scratching her cheek. "He's got the same face as you. But curly hair. I forgot his name. He's loud."

"Connor," Teddy said shyly. "Yes.. he's very loud." He looked over at his older brother, very perturbed by the odd set of twins. They were just studying him with the most intense sets of blue eyes. 

But when he grabbed Alexander's arm, his older brother didn't move. He still had that same dead stare. 

"Lexi," Teddy whined, "I-I think I hear daddy calling for us."

"He's not my daddy," Alexander suddenly snapped, jerking his arm away. He looked back at the twins again, before huffing and going back to the house. 

"Daddy," Teddy yelled, running over to Harry, creeped out by the fact that the twins were still staring at him.

"Teddy," Harry cooed, hugging the tiny, bespectacled hybrid. "What's wrong, kitty?"

"I'm cold," He fibbed, looking up at Harry with big blue-green eyes. Harry thought they were the best eyes ever - they were mostly green, a dark green like Edward's, but towards the bottom, they panned into an ocean blue like Louis'.

"Awwww." Harry hummed, totally sappy for his tiny teenage son. "Let's go in the house." Harry gestured for Ash to follow, smiling. 

Teddy sighed gratefully, following Harry inside, waving at Edward as he walked in the front door. "Father." He gave him a loose hug, letting out a soft little purr as Edward ruffled his hair. "Theodore." Edward hummed, putting his keys up. 

"How was work?" Teddy asked, letting go.

"Tiring, as usual." Edward mumbled, walking in the dining room to greet Louis and shower him in kisses. "Could have been better," He said, giving Lou a brief kiss on the lips, then grabbing a banana from the counter. 

Teddy stuck out his tongue, shaking his head. "Okay. Did dad come in yet?"

"He just said he was running to the store," Edward said, his mouth full of banana. "Why?"

Teddy coughed. "I-I have some things I need him to sign."

Edward huffed. "Well, give them here. I can sign them."

He shrugged, nodding. "Okay... should I get Connor's, too? He'll probably forget to get them signed on his own."

"Yeah." 

Teddy went upstairs, grabbing Connor's papers from his bag, and his own from his own bag. He went downstairs, handing them to Edward.

"How was school?" Edward mumbled, holding a pen in one hand, a banana in the other. 

"Fine," Teddy said. "Nothing bad happened. So I guess it was okay. It's not as scary as it seems on TV."

"The work is a nightmare, though," Harry said, walking in the dining room. "Just wait, Teddy. You'll see. _Hell._ "

"Harry," Edward smacked his little brother, grunting. "You're scaring him, stupid."

"I'm fine," Teddy squeaked, his face paled a bit. "It'll all be okay." He said, letting out a sigh. "As long as I don't get stuffed into a locker, right?"

"Right!" Louis chirped, patting his son on the head. "You'll do fine, Teddy."


	5. five

Connor was definitely a morning person. He always got up hours before he had to, for lots of reasons. He liked the sunrise. He liked to slowly get ready. He liked to primp himself up.

So it came as no surprise that he was up at 4 am and ready by 5, although they didn't leave the house till 7.

At around 6, he slipped into Pinkamena's bed and snuggled with her, purring as loud as he could. It only took a few minutes for the girl to wake up, but he didn't stop purring as he wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her ears.

Pinkie laid there, yawning with a purr as she let Connor groom her for a while. It was about 6:30 before they even moved. 

"I gotta get dressed, Connie." She mumbled, her voice a bit scratchy. 

"Can I pick your clothes?" Connor hummed, letting her go and going to her closet. 

"That's fine," Pinkie nodded, taking her bun out. He grabbed her a pair of jeans and a crop top with a velvet jacket to go with them, then sat on the bed. 

His eyes were glued to her as she pulled off her nightgown, admiring how pretty she was. Once she was just in her underwear, he stood, kissing her before helping her pull on her shirt and jeans. He pushed her onto the bed, grabbing a pair of socks and her favorite shoes, putting them on her, purring the entire time. 

She put on the jacket, then sat at her vanity, wiggling till she was comfy.

Connor stood behind her, watching fondly as she brushed her hair. "Want me to go make you some waffles while you do your makeup?"

She looked back at him, puckering her lips until he kissed her. "Would you?"

He pecked her forehead, humming. "Mmhm. I'll be right back!"

She tied her hair up, watching him leave with a giggle.

 

***

 

Connor was super pumped about school. Yesterday, he wasn't so excited just because he was nervous, but he was ready! He had Pinkie with him in most of their classes, and their friends from their lower grades were still around.

And they'd made some new friends, too! 

Which Connor was only a _little_  bit jealous about. 

Pinkie had made friends with a girl she had in all her classes, a really pretty non-hybrid named Camila. 

It was probably just his inner alpha talking, but he was so uneasy. Pinkie was _his_  girlfriend and she should totally be talking about how pretty _he_ is constantly? Duh?

So, the whole car ride, he took the liberty of scenting her so that all the other stupid hybrids knew that she was _his_! 

She wasn't too mad, she liked how snuggling Connor was.

However, when they were at school, it was a different story.

He was on her at every chance he got, licking and nuzzling her neck and her wrists and every inch of skin he could reach. 

That got on her nerves. At lunch, she shoved him into his locker, growling loudly. "Connor James, you _know_  how I feel about PDA in school! Stop scenting me! I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're dating!"

Connor blinked, pouting hard. "I'm sorry, Pinkie." 

She tugged on his ear, growling again. "Don't give me that face, I'm mad. Now, we're going to lunch, and you're going to sit down and eat your food and be a good boy!"

He whined, hugging her. "Okaaaay." He mumbled, sighing as she walked off. He followed behind her like a lovesick puppy. But y'know, he was a cat.  

He  stayed off of her for the rest of the day, just allowing her to initiate displays of affection ; hugs when they weren't going to see each other for a while, kisses right before classes. Sneaky little things. He felt a lot more relieved in the long run, and by the time Marcel came round to pick them all up, he was a ball of sunshine.


	6. six

**louis/harry bc i had to**

"Children!" Louis yelled, marching upstairs. "It's time for school! 's the third day, Teddy, c'mon! We're not having this argument again! You have t' go!"

Theodore whined, slinking out of his room. "Okay, mummy! I'm going." 

Louis sighed, brushing back his hair. "Where's your brother?"

"Downstairs, probably," Teddy yawned. "He likes to get up really early and make breakfast for himself."

Louis nodded, pushing him back in his room. "Go get dressed. And do something with that messy hair!"

"Okay, mummy!"

"And make sure Pinkie's up! Y'all are not missing school!"  
  


***  
  


Louis flopped down on the couch with a can of vanilla icing and a big spoon. He put the TV on and switched the channels till it was on _Jerry Springer_ , then ripped the lid off of the icing. 

His blue eyes were glued to the screen as he shoveled spoonfuls of icing in his mouth. "Oh, holy shit! He's not the father!" 

Harry walked by the room, being completely silent as he listened to what was going on. 

"Oh FUCK! Yeah! Get that hoe's weave!" 

"Louis?" Harry walked in, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up Harry, I'm watching Jerry!"

Harry pouted, throwing himself on top of Louis, snuggling him. "Meanie."

"If you're gonna be loud, then go away! It's getting good!" The hybrid snapped, his tail flickering in warning.

"Sorry!" Harry whispered, shifting so he was in the crack of the couch, an arm thrown around Louis, who was laying on his back just licking his spoon. Harry laid his head on Lou's shoulder, kissing his neck gently. 

"What a bitch," Louis said, glaring at the TV screen,  not even noticing that Harry's hand was sneaking into his pants.

Until he did notice, because Harry's hand was cupping his soft dick.

"Harold," He scolded. "I am _trying_ to watch Jerry Springer!"

"I'm horny," Harry pouted, nibbling at his neck. 

Louis shifted a bit, sighing. "Can we do this quietly? This is a good episode."

Harry pushed a finger inside of him, humming. "I'll finger you open and you can bounce on my cock while you finish it." He offered, a tiny smirk on his lips. 

"I don't care, let's just hurry up." Louis said, pushing his shorts down. "The kids should be home soon."

"Alright, alright.." Harry positioned him so that he was in his lap, his finger slowly moving in circles inside of him. He bit at the back of Lou's neck, slowly thrusting his finger until Louis was open enough for another one. 

Louis let out a soft moan, his eyes going half-lidded. "Mm. Harry."

"Good?" He murmured, slowly scissoring his fingers.

"Yeah, daddy." Louis moaned around the spoon, slowly bucking his hips. He pushed himself onto Harry's fingers, aching for another one.

Harry slid in a third, curling them inside of Louis, pushing at his prostate. "Oh! Ah — yeah... Honey... No... He's your sister's boyfriend..!"

Harry chuckled, unzipping his pants with his free hand. He adjusted them so his hard cock was free, then pulled his fingers out of Louis.

The hybrid whined, throwing his head back. "Harry, hurry up—"

Harry grabbed him by the hips, lifting him up and settling him down on his cock.

Louis let out a long moan as Harry forced him down, then pulled him back up. "Okay— yes—"

He couldn't stop himself from pushing back down, making Harry groan. They kept moving antagonizingly slow, it was mind-blowing. Louis could feel every inch of him.

Harry started going a little faster, smirking as Louis let out tiny moans as he bounced on him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..!" Louis threw his head back, leaning into Harry to kiss him, a messy kiss that wasn't even a kiss, just their tongues feeling each other.   
  


"Now, children," Marcel said, walking up the stairs, pulling open the sliding door. "I know you all have homework, and I expect to see it, even yours, Pinkamena."

 _"_ _Oh_ _,_ _fuck_ _me_ _Harry_ _,_ _fuck_ _me_ _Harry_ _,_ _yes_ _!_ _Yes_ _!"_

Marcel gasped loudly, slamming the door shut.

"Um.." Teddy stared at Marcel, frowning. "Was... Was that mummy?"

Connor's face crinkled into one of confusion. "And... Daddy?"

"Gross. I'm going to kill him," Alexander growled, making Teddy frown even more.

"What were they doing? Dad?"

Marcel wiped the sweat off his face, breathing a bit hard. "Who wants ice cream..!? To the car, children!!"


	7. seven

Teddy came in the office just before bedtime, being very quiet. He knew Marcel would be in there.. and he had questions...

"Dad?"

Marcel looked up from his laptop, frowning a bit. "Ted. What's the matter?"

Teddy bit his lip, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. "W-What were mummy and daddy doing?"

Marcel paled. "Oh brother. I am definitely not the person to be asking about this.."

"I want you to tell me," Teddy insisted, leaning in. 

Marcel sighed, shrugging. "Okay. Go get your brothers for me, please. I am _not_  having this talk with Pinkamena."

Teddy nodded, going upstairs. He poked his head in his twin's room, sighing. "Dad wants us." Connor sat up, nodding and following him down the hall. Teddy knocked on Alexander's door softly, biting his lip.

Their older brother poked his head out, his blue eyes dark. "What?"

Teddy swallowed. "Dad wants us..."

Alex sighed, following him downstairs. They all piled into the office, wondering what was going on.

Once they'd all sat, Marcel sighed. "I really don't wanna have to do this, but Harry will say all the wrong things, a-and Edward definitely won't do it.."

"Do what?" Connor wrinkled his nose.

"Sons," Marcel said gravely. "We're having the sex talk."

"Dad," Alexander rolled his eyes. "I know what sex is." 

Marcel sniffed. "You probably think you do..! But I bet you don't really know. You probably learned off of those awful videos."

Alexander rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

"Now..." Marcel tapped on the desk, unsure of how to start. "Um.. god, I wish your mum would tell you this, I'm not very educated on how your bodies work." He frowned. "Uh.. well, when you reach a certain age, the cat part of you is going to tell you that you want a baby."

"We're boys," Connor said bluntly, frowning.

"Or that you want to make a baby," Marcel sighed. "I know it's wild, but your mum actually had you three." He looked at them, turning his computer screen towards them. "See this? That's called a uterus. Um.. well.. Ted, you have one."

"I don't?" Connor pouted, like he was offended.

Marcel shrugged, shaking his head. "No, you don't. Neither does Alex. Therefore, they can't get pregnant." In this moment, he cursed himself for homeschooling them up until now. Sex ed would have been helpful.

The boys just stared at him. Teddy looked horrified. 

He looked back at them, wanting to die. Why did he have to do this. "Have... any of you ever... touched down there?"

Alexander raised his hand, staring at Marcel. 

Marcel ran a hand down his face. "Well.. sometimes... when you see something or someone you really like... y-your.. your down-there parts get excited and they stick up. Has that ever happened?"

Connor raised his hand. "That happens to me all the time."

"What are you looking at when it happens?" Marcel asked, praying it wasn't like, trees. 

Connor shrugged. "Pinkie."

Marcel sighed, relieved and stressed at the same. _He didn't know anything about heterosexual sex!_

"Have you touched her?" He asked, frowning.

Connor shook his head. "No. What do you mean? We cuddle a lot... and kiss a lot too."

Marcel bit at his nails. "Have you ever seen her naked?"

"Yeah?" Connor shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh my god," Marcel gasped, covering his face. "Why? When?"

Connor's cheeks flushed. "Don't tell mom.. but sometimes I like to help her get dressed in the morning! And I like to watch her undress. She's so pretty."

"Have you ever seen her without her underwear?" Marcel asked, wishing someone would come save him.

"Nope," The curly-haired hybrid said. "She's too shy to get all the way naked."

Marcel sighed, clearing his throat. "Probably because.. she.. has a vagina."

"A what?" 

"Oh my god, you two are so stupid," Alexander snapped, rolling his eyes. "Girls don't have dicks! And they have boobs."

"Alex!" Marcel scolded, frowning. "Don't cuss." He pulled up a diagram, feeling a little grossed out. _For pete's sake, I'm gay..!_

He turned the screen towards them, sighing when he heard the twins gasp. "What is that!"

"A vagina!" Marcel said, covering his face. "Listen, I don't know much about them. I'm gay. I only like boys."

Connor stared at the screen eagerly, his eyes wide; but Teddy had his eyes tightly closed. "Dad, I think I'm gay..! Can you please get that out of here!"

Marcel sighed, moving the screen a bit, so he couldn't see it. Connor was still staring.   
"Well.. Alex, are you gay?"

Alexander glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"Okay.." Marcel pursed his lips. "Well, boys.. most.. sexual encounters... involve sticking the penis into... various orifices..."

"What?" Connor stared at Marcel, shaking his head. 

"You put your dick in the hole," Alex said, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Alex!" Marcel groaned, frowning. "Well.. oh my god, I'm calling Harry." He stood and left the room, shaking his head.

Alexander stood, laughing. "No way. I'm going to bed. Bye." He left the room, slamming the door shut. 

Teddy stared at the ceiling, shocked, while Connor was still staring at that diagram.

Harry was suddenly in the room, a great big smile on his face. "Hello, children!"

Connor looked over at Harry, frowning. "Explain some things, daddy."

Harry laughed, taking the laptop and going on his favorite website. "Here we go!" He clicked on a video and put it in front of Connor.

"What is this?" He stared at the screen, his eyes getting super wide. "Oh my god! Daddy, they're naked! _What is he doing!"_ He watched the screen for five minutes, till the video was over, then stared at Harry with wide eyes. "What was all that white stuff? Did he pee in her?"

Harry shook his head. "That was cum! Semen, spunk, baby-making juice. Means he felt really good. Don't ever do that inside of a girl. They'll get pregnant."

Connor stared at him, shocked. Harry put on another video, handing the laptop to Teddy. "Dad said you were gay, so here we go."

Teddy immediately squealed. "Daddy! That.. that's his butt!" He shielded his eyes, only opening them when the video was almost over. 

"Now," Harry said, "Don't let anyone put their willy inside of you unless they're wearing a condom, okay? We don't need you pregnant."

Teddy whined, covering his face. "I don't want anyone's willy inside of my butt! I don't want to be pregnant!"

"Don't do sex, then!" Harry chided, taking the laptop away. "Now boys, go to bed."

Teddy whimpered, following Connor upstairs. "How will I sleep..?"


	8. eight

The next morning was a morning like any other ; Connor woke up at the crack of dawn and crawled in bed with Pinkie like he usually did, purring till he woke her up. 

She rolled out of bed and flopped down in her desk chair, yawning. "Connie, get me something to wear..?"

He hummed, going to her closet and grabbing her some leggings and a cute top. He handed them to her, then  sat on her bed. He studied her curiously as she pulled off her nightgown, then cleared his throat. "Hey, Pink?"

"Hmm?" She threw her nightgown aside, facing him.

Connor's face flushed. "Can I see your boobs?"

Pinkamena stared at him in disbelief. "Do you want my dad to kill you?"

Connor pouted. "Why would he do that?"

She slapped her forehead, groaning. "Oh my god, Connie! Because! It's just something you're not supposed to do! Like, you're not just gonna show me your weenie, right?"

"Do you want to see it?" Connor questioned, unzipping his pants. 

"No!" Pinkie shrieked, closing her eyes. "I swear, Connor! I'm not ready for that yet!"

He frowned. "When will you be ready, then?"

She sighed. "Whenever I have my first heat! Oh my god! Didn't your dads or your mum talk to you about this?!"

"What's a heat?" Connor asked, leaning in. "Dad tried to talk to us last night but I had no clue what he was talking about. Then daddy showed us some crazy video. There were naked people!"

Pinkie sighed, slipping on her pants, then sitting beside him. "Listen. We're half cat, yeah? Well, the cat part of us, when we're old enough, it'll tell us that we need babies. Then we can have sex and actually be mated."

Connor stared at her. "When do you think that'll be?"

"I don't knoooow, Connie. Just drop it. It'll happen eventually."  
  


***  
  


"Samber," Teddy sighed as he sat beside Sammy, putting his lunch tray on the table. 

"Teddy?" Sammy frowned, studying his face. "What's the matter?"

Teddy looked down at his food. "Are you gay?"

Sammy squinted, turning to face Teddy completely. "I .. haven't decided yet. Why are you asking?" 

"I think I'm gay," He said shyly, his ears flattening. "But I'm not sure..!"

Sammy hummed in thought. "Well.. do you like boys? Do you like girls?"

Teddy's face flushed. "I don't know if I like anyone..! I don't even know what it feels like, to like someone!"

Sammy let out a sigh. "You'll know. One day, you'll just see someone and think, wow, I want them to have my kids! I want to marry them! It's the way your mum and dads feel."

Teddy looked away with a blush. "L-Last night, my dad told me that I have a uterus. I can have babies..!"

The other boy's eyes widened. "Wow — really?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah... And then he kind of explained how babies are made. But he didn't do a very good job."

Samber laughed, ruffling his hair. "Aww, Teddy! Of course not. Your dads are a bunch of goofballs. If you want, you can come over and ask my dad about stuff!"

Teddy's face flushed. "That would be way too awkward!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "C-Can't you explain it to me?"

Sammy laughed, blushing a bit. "Well," he brought his voice down to a whisper. "You've got these things called eggs inside of your uterus. And people who don't have a uterus, they have things called sperm. And if you put those together, it makes a baby! But it takes a while for babies to grow. For full-blooded humans, it's about 9 months. For hybrids, it's about 6."

Teddy stared at him blankly, eyes wide.

He just rolled his eyes, laughing. "I wish I could explain this better. Oh — I have some anatomy books at home! I could show you.. If you wanna come over some time."

Teddy cleared his throat. "I-I'd like that!" He blushed, smiling. "Maybe today?"

Sammy smiled. "Sure. I'll just text my dad." He pulled out his phone and sent a text, then went quiet until it vibrated. "It's a plan, Jan!"

Teddy flustered, nodding. "Okay.. I-I'll see you then!"


	9. nine

"Mummy, can I go over Uncle Liam's house?" Teddy asked Louis, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Louis glanced over at him, swallowing the mouthful of chips he was chewing. "Um... Okay. I don't care." He mumbled, looking at the TV again. "No unprotected sex, okay? You're my smartest son, I need you to go to college. And 'm not raising your baby."

Teddy covered his face. "M-Mummy! I-I'm not going to have sex!"

"Okay, don't." Louis mumbled. "If you're planning on staying over, call me first."

"Okay.." Teddy breathed, leaning down to kiss Lou's forehead. "Bye, mum. Love you."

"Love you too, hun." Louis called, waving.

***

Teddy practically ran around the block to Niall and Liam's house, quite anxious just to get there.

Sam met him at the door, a big smile on his face. "Teddy!"

"Samber," Teddy said, his cheeks pink as the other boy pulled him inside. "Are your parents here?"

"Nope!" He smiled. "Just us. Wanna come up to my room?"

"O-Okay," Teddy nodded, following him upstairs. "I, um, I brought my backpack so we could work on homework if you felt like it. And um, my mum said I could spend the night so long I call him first."

Sammy smiled. "I'm sure my dads wouldn't mind." He nudged Teddy towards the bed, then went to his bookshelf, pulling out a book he had about hybrid anatomy. "So, was there anything specific you wanted to talk about, or see?"

Teddy looked down at his lap. "Can I really get pregnant? I thought only girls could. That's how it is in movies."

Sam smiled, flipping through the book. "Oh, human girls. But both hybrid girls and boys can! It's just the way some of us were made! Not me, though." He shrugged.

"T-Tell me some stuff about being pregnant." Teddy said, peeking at the book, his face heating up.

"Oh, here's a really interesting fact." Sammy murmured. "You can almost tell right away if a boy hybrid can get pregnant! Because they usually have smaller penises."

Teddy's face went beet red. "I-Is that so?"

He nodded. "And boys who have bigger ones are usually called alpha cats. They mate with fertile hybrids."

Teddy's ears pressed flat against his head. "Oh, what! Mating? No one told me anything about mating! Are my parents mated?"

Sammy shook his head. "Nope. Only hybrids can mate. And believe me, if you mess with a mated couple.. It won't be good! It goes way beyond just dating or marriage! They're bonded! They can feel each other's pain, and worry, and if you tried to separate them, oof, they'd probably kill you!!"

Teddy nodded quickly. "Like Uncle Cal. Someone called Uncle Mikey fat once. He ended up in an ambulance!" He was quiet. "Pinkie and Connor are going to be like that." He looked hurt. "I wish I knew an alpha cat."

Sammy's tail swayed. "I'm an alpha cat."

The other hybrid sighed. "But you p-probably don't like boys."

"I like boys," He replied, shrugging.

"But you probably don't like me.." Ted lamented.

"I like you just fine," Samber replied. "I didn't know you liked boys. I thought you were straight."

Teddy shrugged. "I didn't know till last night. I've never liked any anyone, really. But I saw a naked girl and I really didn't like it."

Sammy chuckled. "Oh, I see." He hummed. "So, I'm guessing you haven't had your first heat yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm really scared, too. I'm so clueless. And I've heard things about people being taken advantage of.. I don't know what I'll do.."

Sammy smiled. "I could help you."

"What?" Teddy blushed.

"I'll help you through your heat!" Sam exclaimed. "With anything you need."

"H-How will I know when it starts?" He asked, his ears folding back.

"You'll know," Sammy said. "You'll be hot. Like sweaty. And you'll feel something you've never felt before." He smiled. "And when you do, just call me! I'll be here to help you."

Teddy blushed, smiling. "Okay. I will. Thank you, Samber." He looked down at his socks. "I'd definitely mate with you if you liked me."

"I told you, I like you just fine!"

And then, Teddy received his first kiss ever. A tiny peck on his nose. And then he threw up in a nervous fit and went home.

"Mum, I think I'm definitely gay.."


	10. ten

"Mummy,"  - at this point, Teddy came to Louis with all of his woes because he had _had_ it with his insane fathers. It was too much. "Mum, h-how do you ask someone on a date?"

Louis dropped the knife he was using and stared at his tiny son. "Excuse me?"

"I want to ask someone out, m-mum."

Louis' ears flattened. "You don't. You are absolutely not going to ask someone out! You're too smart, I can't have you thinking about dating," He cried, falling to his knees and hugging him close. "No dating, Ted."

"Mummy!" Teddy cried. "Please, I really like him."

"I can't have you gettin' eloped and running away, think about me! You're the only sane boy in this house!" Louis wailed, petting Teddy's head.

"Oh, dear.." Teddy sighed. "I won't. I don't want married, yet, mum. It would just be a little date. To see if w-we could work. Or something, you know..?" He hopelessly tried to explain.

Louis stood, biting his nails. "Ohh.. this is probably the _one_   time you should go to your daddy for answers. I'm sure he's asked someone out. Edward is too closed off, and Marcel is too bashful. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Ted sighed. "I'll try. If nothing else, I.. I'll google it."

 

***

 

"Daddy," Teddy sat on his parents bed, where Harry was currently folding his clothes. "How do you ask someone on a date?"

Harry gasped, dropping his Yves Saint Laurent silk scarf. "Oh wow! Do you have someone you like! Who is it?"

"Samber," Teddy said bashfully. "Listen, I really would just like to ask him on a date. Can you help me or not?"

Harry sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Theodore, my tiny nerd son. I never thought this moment would come. Really." He sighed, smiling. "I'll tell you all that I know." He sat beside him, hugging him close. "I don't think Sammy's the kind who likes flowers or whatever, so just do it casually! Straight-up ask him, hey, wanna catch a movie?" He pursed his lips. "If you're initiating the date, you should also pay. Tell him you'll pay."

Teddy frowned. "That just sounds like us going to the movies and me paying for it."

"Make sure he knows it's a date!" Harry proclaimed. "Put an arm around him! Kiss his cheek! Say that you're having a great time on this date!"

Teddy nodded. "Okay. Sounds simple enough. Thank you, daddy." He mumbled, hugging Harry and going to his room to plan.

 

 

***

 

"Samber!" Teddy caught the ashy-haired hybrid at his locker the next day. "W-Would you like to .. catch a movie with me? T-Tomorrow? I'll pay. But it'll be a date. I want to have a date." He blurted out, his fluffy tail tucked between his legs.

Sammy blushed a bit. "Oh, a date! I'd love to, Ted! What time? Who'll drive us?"

"After school, at 5." Teddy said. "My dad can drive. I'll pick you up."

Sammy threw his arms around him, giggling excitedly. "I'd love that! Wow, and you'll even pay! You're a real gentleman." He smiled, humming.

"Y-Y-Yes.." Teddy stuttered, nodding. "I-I have to go to class I'll see you then bye!" He shoved Sammy off, then ran down the hall to class.

 

 

***

 

It was Saturday, 5:30pm. Teddy and Sammy were sitting together in the backseat of the car - Marcel was driving, and Harry had insisted on going along. (Louis had actually forced him to, the poor thing was worried sick about Teddy so he demanded that someone had to supervise).

The two decided to watch a comedy film. They sat in the second to last row, sharing a set of popcorn and candies ; while Harry and Marcel sat in the last row, Harry failing to convince Marcel to give him a handjob. 

The whole event was rather successful, Sammy had given Teddy quite a few kisses on the cheek during the movie, every time resulting in a kick to the back of Ted's seat and a thumbs-up from Harry. 

They held hands in the backseat on the way home, and Sammy gave Teddy an actual kiss before he got out of the car. 

Teddy went inside and told his goofy twin how smitten he was.


	11. eleven

Teddy sat on Connor's bed, making upset noises as he struggled with his calculus.

"Connie," he whined, throwing his pencil down. "I seriously cannot do this without a calculator! What did you do with mine?"

Connor stretched out, lazily smacking his brother with his tail. "I told you! Alexi took it!"

Teddy stood, pouting. "You're just saying that because you don't want me to yell at you. I'll go see." He walked over to Alex's room, sighing as he pushed open the door.

"Alex, did you take my calculator?" He asked, peering into the dark room.

"Yes, mmm fuck, it's on my desk."

Teddy stepped in, turning on the light.

"Why turn on the light!" Alexander hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck!"

Teddy let out a screech, grabbing his calculator, trying hard not to look at _Sammy_ as the ashy-haired hybrid busily sucked his big brother's cock.

"Why.."

"Go out," Alexander snapped. "Can't you see that I'm a little busy?"

Teddy squeaked, slamming the door closed and running back to his, tears filling his eyes.

Connor sat up, frowning. "Ted? What's wrong?"

"S-Samber," Teddy hiccuped, falling on his brother's bed, snuggling up to him. He laid his calculator down, whimpering.

"What did Samber do?" Connor cooed, hugging his twin.

"H-He was sucking Alex's willy! Why would he do that!" Teddy bawled, rubbing at his eyes with his sweater paws.

Connor's eyes went wide. "Why would Alex let him! I know they're best friends, but I wouldn't let my friends do that!"

Teddy just sobbed, curling up in his twin's arms. "I feel so bad! I bet he doesn't even .. Really.. L-Like me!"

He whimpered, crying hard. Connor sighed, rubbing his back. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"W-What should I do? I-I really like him.."

Connor gently brushed his hair. "Ask him why he did it. Not now, of course. I wonder when he even got here. Has he been here all day? You'd figure he'd say hi to you."

"I-I thought we were boyfriends.." Teddy sniffled, his ears flat.

Connor sighed. "Do you wanna get dinner? Wanna do more calc?"

"C-Can we leave?" He sniffed. "Can we go get dessert at the bakery?"

Connor hummed, standing. "Just us?"

Teddy nodded. "I think I'd feel worse if Pinkamena came and you guys were being cuddly.."

Connor ruffled his hair. "It's okay. We'll go get some donuts, or something!"

Teddy slipped on his shoes, pulling him downstairs. "I want those cookies with the royal icing."

Connor smiled. "Those are good. Let's do that." He waved to Edward as they walked through the kitchen. "Hi, father! We're going to the bakery."

"Be home before 10," Edward grunted, sipping his tea.

"We will!" Connor chirped, leading Teddy outside.

They walked down the block to the town bakery, holding hands the whole way.

Once they got there, Teddy got a box of kitty shaped cookies, each of them with different colored icing ; black, brown and white, gold.

Connor grabbed a box of creme-filled donuts, along with a cookie.

They sat in the tiny café area of the bakery, sipping coffee and eating sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dOn't get too agitated ok x ;')


	12. twelve

Teddy walked in the house with his little box of cookies and a sad pout on his lips. He didn't want to have to see Alexander's stupid face. He felt hurt. 

"Teddy! What's wrong?!" He sighed, turning to face Louis, who'd been in the kitchen. "Baby, c'mere!" His doting mum ran over, hugging him, making him squish his cookies.

"It's nothing, mummy." He whispered, too embarrassed to say what was wrong. 

"It's something!" Connor yelled, walking inside. "Mum! Samber was giving Lexi a blowjob!" (He'd been researching things, shh.)

Louis gasped, his face turning into one of rage. "He _what_! Right after your date!" Louis stormed upstairs yell at Alexander, even more shocked to find Sammy was still there, sitting at Alex's desk. "You two! Downstairs! Right the hell now!"

Sammy had never moved so fast. Alexander followed behind him, agitated because he hated getting yelled at. And Lou's tone told him that was exactly what was going to happen.

Louis shoved the two boys on the couch and put his hands on his hips. "Okay, now.. what the _actual fuck_? Samber! I thought you liked Teddy! Why would you go on a date with him if you were just gonna do this shit!" He yelled, his tail and ears sticking up, his fur in every direction. 

"I-I-I.." Sammy was in tears, shaking. "I'm sorry, Uncle Louis, I-I just, Alex a-asked me and..!"

"Asked you!" Louis snapped, facing his little clone, who was pouting. "Alexander!"

"I went into heat," Alexander said in a bored tone. "I obviously don't have a mate. I had to do something."

Louis huffed. "You don't do that to your brother! I could have gotten you a vibrator or something!"

"You know I don't take it up the ass!" Alexander snapped, standing.

"Your hand!" Louis poked his chest, and Alex slapped his hand away. "You know that only makes it worse! Besides! We're best friends! He doesn't like me like that. It was just a favor. Just once."

Sammy whimpered, his tail between his legs. "I-I'm sorry, U-Uncle Louis.."

Louis turned up his nose. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him." He pointed to Theodore, who stood in the threshold, tears in his eyes.

Samber ran over to him, tackling him in a hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think of it in the way you did, I-I just wanted to do a favor for Alex! I-I can suck you off, too, i-if it'll help!" He cried, sliding to his knees.

Teddy put his hands over his crotch. "I-I forgive you, please don't touch my willy," He mumbled, shaking his head. "I-I just want you to be my boyfriend. A-And I don't want you to suck other boy's willies."

"I won't!" Sammy cried, hugging his knees. "I'm so sorry! I love you, Teddy! I'm so sorry!"

Alexander stared at them, his ears flat. "Hmm."


	13. thirteen

Samber left right after the whole fiasco, emotionally exhausted. It was around 11 when he left.

Teddy was absolutely worn too, he'd had it for today. It was all a bit much for him.

He went upstairs, sluggishly going to his room.

Or he was on his way there, because before he knew what was happening, there was a hand over his mouth and he was in the dark.

He let out a cry as he was pushed against the wall. He sniffed, recognizing the smell as Alexander.

"A-Alex?" He whimpered, squinting into the dark.

"Quiet." He writhed as he felt pressure around his throat.

Teddy stared into the darkness of the room, quietly sniffling until he felt Alexander's grip around him tighten.

"Stop crying."

"I-I'm sorry." He choked, letting out a gasp when he felt the warmth Alex's mouth on his neck, in the junction between his collarbone and throat. "What are you doing!"

Alexander's sharp teeth dug into his skin, not piercing it, just dragging along. His breath was hot, and Theodore was panicking. 

"Alexander, _stop it!_ " He cried as loud as he could, clawing at his older brother's face, neck, chest, anywhere he could reach. "Father! Daddy! Daaaad!" He shrieked, his yells suddenly being muted as Alex put a hand over his throat. 

"Stop that!" Alexander hissed, his tongue running up Teddy's neck before sucking a bruise on his shoulder. "Be a good boy. No one wants a little queen who cries."

Suddenly, light poured into the room as Harry and Edward stood in the doorway. "Theodore?"

"Father-!" Teddy cried in a choked voice, reaching for him with one hand.

Edward stormed in, seizing Alexander as Harry turned on the light. 

"Alexander, what the bloody fuck!" He pushed the teenager onto the bed, grabbing him by the jaw to look at him. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, just a thin sliver of blue showed.

The hybrid growled, trying to claw at Edward, kicking his legs. Edward grabbed the skin at the back of his neck, pinching hard as he pulled Alex to his feet. He went lax, although his eyes were still wild. 

"Harry!" Edward shouted, shoving the unruly teen towards him. "Take him outside. _Now_. Get him out of here, I don't give a flying fuck what you do with him. But he needs to leave." He growled, grabbing a hold of Theodore.

"Father," Teddy whimpered, closing his eyes, unable to watch as Alex snarled at Harry and kicked fitfully.

"Shh, baby." Edward picked him up with ease, carrying him into the hall. Harry had managed to get Alexander outside already. "Where do you want to go? You want to come lay in bed with your mum and dad and I? Or do you want Connor?"

Teddy clung onto him, sniffling. "With you, please."

Edward carried him into the master bedroom, setting him at the edge of the bed. "Shhh.." He brushed back his hair, scratching his ear. "It's okay. Don't cry. Do you need something?"

Louis and Marcel sat up immediately, fear in Lou's eyes. "What happened?!"

"A-Alexander tried to mate me, mummy," Teddy whimpered, rubbing his eyes. 

"Where is he?" Louis snapped, jumping up. Edward forced him back down. "I told Harry to leave with him. He's still in heat. He's out of control."

Louis shook his head, throwing his arms around Teddy. "Oh baby. It's okay, you're okay. He didn't bite you, did he?"

"N-No," Teddy whispered, looking up at Edward. "He licked me.. I.. can I have a wash cloth? Please.." 

Edward went to the bathroom, grabbing the boy a wet cloth. Teddy pressed it to his neck, scrubbing until his skin turned bright red. Louis took it from him, passing it back to Edward before hugging Teddy close. 

"It's alright. He didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, I should have known better," Louis scolded himself, pressing kisses to Theodore's forehead. "You're okay. He won't hurt you anymore, luv. Mummy's here, I've got you."

Marcel took the boy's glasses, urging him to lie down. "It's okay, Ted. Don't worry." He whispered, gently stroking his ears, lulling him into an eased state. "Go to sleep now, okay? We've got you." 

Edward crawled into bed near Louis, an arm thrown over the two of them protectively. 

Pinkie slept in her parents' room that night, too, shocked by what had happened. 

All of them went to sleep, just wondering where Harry had gone with Alexander, and they'd be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know that might have been a bit much to take in, but pls don't get too angry at alex. he was in heat still, and ted is starting to show, and he got jealous and possessive. but like. also. what he didn't isn't cool. also, he was trying to mate him ; not mount him or anything. he was going to bite his neck and scent him and stuff.


	14. fourteen

Harry normally loved staying at hotels. Room services, indoor pools, minibars, chocolate on the pillows.. But right now, he hated it.

He was currently stuck in a room with bratty Alexander who stayed in the shower for most of the time.. wanking angrily. It was gross and Harry hated it, but Louis had called the other day and insisted that he stay in the room with Alex because that was still his baby and he didn't want him hurt!

He bought a room with two beds, luckily enough. Alexander was a sweaty mess. And he wasn't lying about his hands making matters worse, Harry woke up in the middle of the night to hear him _yowling_ and panting.

But Harry really couldn't do anything! He didn't know what to do. He cursed Alexander for being such an antisocial baby. The dude really needed a mate. 

And Harry wanted to hang out with him! He was getting lonely, and every time he went to the hotel's bar, this creepy blonde always eyeballed him. He wanted Louis so that way he could scent him and hiss at the lady, but he knew Teddy needed Lou right now..

 

***

 

"Lexi, can you stop jerking off for about an hour?" Harry begged, smacking the teen's forehead as he stared at the TV on the wall. "I want you to come to the pool with me. You don't even have to get in. Can you just come and sit and glare at anyone who talks to me like you usually do? Yesterday this old guy pinched my nipples. I need you, Lexxxxx," Harry whined, leaning over him, shaking his shoulders.

"You know I'm afraid of the water!" Alexander snapped, nipping at Harry's fingers.

"I'll let you play with my phone! I know you miss Tumblr! Come _on_!" Harry whined, throwing his head back.

Alex sat up, his eyebrows raised. "Your phone? At the pool? Are you sure you trust me, _Harry_?"

"No," Harry said bluntly. "I don't trust you at all. But I really want to go swimming without getting groped! And it's not like you're doing anything! Besides, there might be someone cute down there!"

Alexander pushed Harry back, groaning. "Okay. I'm playing your phone the whole time."

"Yesssss!" Harry yelled, running to the bathroom. He returned quickly, wearing a pair of swim shorts he'd bought the second day they were here. "Let's go!"

 

***

 

Alexander kind of regretted saying yes. Cause sure, he was on Tumblr and he could text, but was it really worth seeing Harry half naked....... why did Harry have so many tattoos...... and nipples...

He shuddered, calling up his second favorite pair of twins besides his little brothers, Neil and Noel. Specifically Neil, he _really_  wanted to talk to him right now. 

He dialed their house phone, since he didn't have their cells, and waited for someone to pick up.

Suddenly he heard the voice of Ashton. _"Hello?"_

"Uncle Ash," Alexander said in a pleasant voice. "Can I speak with Neil?"

_"Oh, Neil? Sorry, Lex. He's not here right now! I can call you back when he comes home.. are you on Hazza's phone?"_

"Not for long," Alexander mumbled. "Whatever. I'll just call back later. Bye, Uncle Ash."

 _"Wait!"_ Ashton said quickly. _"Noel is here. She wants to talk to you. Okay?"_

"Fine," He agreed, wiggling around in his seat as he heard the phone shuffle from person to person.

_"Alexi?"_

"Noel." (He must have been smiling, because Harry smiled back at him, and Alexander flipped him off.)

_"Why did you want Neil?"_

"It was nothing.. I wanted to hang out. That's all."

Noel let out a thoughtful hum. _"I can hang out. I'm as good as my brother, right?"_

"I don't know," Alexander murmured in a teasing voice. He went silent for a moment. "Have you or Neil hit your heat yet?"

_"That's a bit personal, Alexi."_

"I know.. just say yes or no, silly."

_"We've both had it for about two years. We started at the same time."_

Alex sat up. "You're both queens, right?"

 _"What's up with all these questions?"_ Noel asked suspiciously.

"Yes or no, Noel.."

_"Yes.. we're both queens. Now, what's this about?"_

Alexander stood, pursing his lips as he thought of how to phrase it. 

"I need a mate, Noel."


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHETEROSEXUAL SEX

 

_"Which room are you in?"_

"Room 28. Just wait outside. I'm still at the pool with Harry, so I'll just meet you and let you in."

_"Okay, Alexi."_

Alexander hung up the phone and left it in Harry's bag, looking at the man in the pool. "I'm going upstairs. _Don't_ come up. Go hang out with those girls over there. They look friendly enough." He said, pointing to the couple in the corner of the pool, a blonde and a brunette.

Harry raised a brow, swimming over to the two girls, waving to Alexander before facing them.

"Holy shit!" The blonde exclaimed. "Kendall, look! He looks just like Edward! Doesn't he!"

The brunette gasped loudly, covering her mouth and splashing the other girl in the process. "Oh my god, Cara, don't be silly! Don't you know who this is?"

Harry stared at them, his head tilted. 

"It's Harry Styles!" They both yelled, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him closer.

Harry giggled as the two girls flocked to his side, petting his wet curls and touching his tattoos. 

"Are you related to a man named Edward?" Cara asked, a grin on her face. 

"He's one of my triplets!" Harry said proudly, making them both gasp again. 

"There's another one!?" Kendall yelled, shaking her head. "Oh my god! I bet he's gorgeous. You and Edward are so pretty. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you."

"How's Edward?" asked Cara, investigating Harry's big hands. "I haven't talked to him in a while."

Harry sighed a bit. "Oh, I've not been home for like, a week. I'm sure he's alright, though! Edward is always alright." He smiled. 

"Tell him to call me!" Cara yelled. "We need to hang out! All four of us, we should go on a double date!" She smacked Kendall, grinning.

"Yes, pleaaaaase!" Kendall smiled, biting her lip as she waited for Harry's reply.

"I'll try, girlies." He grinned. "We should all go shopping!"

"Oh my fucking god, yes!"

 

***

 

Alexander slicked his hair back as he walked towards Noel, licking his lips. She smelled pretty, he could smell he already.

"Alexi," The platinum blonde hybrid smiled, her tail waving in a friendly manner. Her facial expression changed suddenly as Alex got closer. "Oh, wow. I-I can smell you, you.." Her face went pink. "You need it, hmm?"

He opened the room's door, putting a hand on the small of her back and ushering her inside without a word. He locked the door behind them, then faced Noel.

"I was thinking.. that.. we were going to go on a date, or something.. before we.." She spoke slowly as Alexander got closer to her, pushing her into the bed. 

"We don't need to." He said, his voice a slight growl. "You're going to be mine, okay? Mine." He whispered, licking her neck. 

"Alexi," She breathed, closing her eyes. "Are you sure.. are you sure you want me? I don't want you to l-leave me, someday.. when you get tired of me.."

Alexander suddenly bit into her skin, making her cry out. His tongue laved over the bite mark, his pupils blown. "You're all mine. There's no one else I can trust, Noel. You'll be a good queen for me, won't you? Carry my kittens?"

Noel nodded rapidly, covering her face. "I will. I do want to be your queen. I'll carry all your kittens."

"Not all of them," Alexander cooed, slowly pulling her skirt down. "Your brother will have them too, right?"

She looked at him, her eyes soft, her body lax. "You.. You want to mate us both?"

He gently rubbed her thighs, licking her neck again. "Of course. I could never split you two up." 

Noel's face went red as Alex pulled her shoes off, then her lacy panties.. leaving her in just her sheer black shirt and knee-high white socks. 

"You're so pretty, Noel. I want you. Okay?" He murmured, his hands gripping her thighs. 

She bit at her lip, sitting up. "Okay. I'm ready, Alexi." She whispered, rolling onto her tummy, her back arched up and her thighs parted so Alexander had clear access. 

Alex pulled his pants down, wrapping an arm around her waist as he reached up with the other, adjusting the pillows so she could rest her head comfortably. "Are you sure?" He asked, his very hard cock now pressing against her wet heat.

"Yes," She said softly, wiggling her hips a bit. Her tail curled around her leg, twitching excitedly. "Go slow at first, will you?" She peeked behind herself, her face getting redder. "It's like I thought. You're big, Alexi."

"Shh, it'll be okay," He soothed, leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck as the tip of his dick slowly pushed inside of her. 

Noel let out soft whines as he slid deeper inside of her, till he was fully mounting her. He stayed still for a few seconds, before pulling back slowly, making the female hybrid mewl and scratch at the sheets. "It's so big!"

"I'm trying to be gentle," He whispered as his hips stuttered, pushing back inside. Noel pawed at her ears, letting out a moan. 

"Ah, Alexi~"

He reached upward, under her shirt, to grab her breasts in both his hands. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, groaning as his thrusts got a little faster. 

"You're tight," He mumbled, tugging on her hard nipples. "Am I your first, pretty?"

Noel nodded quickly, letting out a helpless moan. "Oh, yes, I-I've never done it before.."

Alexander slid a hand down to her cunt, slowly rubbing her clit as he went faster.

"Oh!" She gasped, panting. "Yes, yes, yes.. I-I.."

"You like that..?" He cooed, squeezing her tit gently, the pressure on her clit getting harder. "Is that good?" 

Her face curled into one of pleasure, and Alexander could feel her getting tighter. "My pretty queen. I'll make you carry my kittens."

"Alexi!" Noel cried, her hole getting impossibly tight as she orgasmed, making Alexander groan. 

"Yes, _fuck_ , I'm going to cum in you."

As if on instinct, her hips slid up and her legs parted even more. "Please, quickly!"

His hips snapped against hers as he felt himself getting closer. He held her by the waist, going as fast as he could, suddenly cumming in thick streaks inside of her. 

She winced as he pulled out, rolling onto her back. Her thighs pressed together as she nuzzled close to him, purring loudly.

"I'm yours now, right?" She asked quietly, hiding her face in his neck. 

"Mine," He mumbled, throwing an arm around her. "All mine."

 

***

 

Harry had decided at that point that Louis was insane and he wasn't sleeping anywhere near that room any longer.


	16. sixteen

Neil got to the hotel about an hour after Alex had originally called, wearing light clothing. Noel let him know what was going to happen.

And he was more than ready, he was so excited.

He knocked on room 28, his pale skin flushed a light pink.

Alexander pulled the door open, his blue eyes dark and inquisitive. "Neil."

The blond hybrid shivered a bit. "Alexi.. Hi."

"In the room, little one." He murmured, nudging him into the room. "On the bed."

Neil took off his shoes, crawling onto bed near his sister. "Did it hurt much?"

"It felt so good," Noel sighed. "Even when he mated me. I promise."

"Neil," Alexander sighed, lying in bed near him. "You're a pretty little queen, you know that?"

Normally he hated that, he didn't like the fact that he was a queen. But now, he liked hearing the word. Alexander was praising him.

"Show me that pretty throat, baby." He murmured, kissing his neck.

Neil tugged his collar, bearing his neck even more. "Will you be easy?"

"Shh shh." He smiled. "Of course." He kissed his neck gently, suddenly biting into his flesh.

"Oh.." Neil let out a breath, his eyes fluttering closed as Alex licked over the bleeding wound.

Alexander pulled back, licking his lips. "Present yourself to me."

Neil mewled, rolling over so he was on his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips, letting Alexander slip his shorts off.

"Oh, aren't you cheeky? No underwear?" Alexander smirked, sliding a finger inside of him.

"Alexi," he whimpered, his ears pressed back. "Please don't tease me. Please.."

"Oh, love," He slowly moved his finger in and out. "I'm trying not to.. There's no way you're ready for me now.."

"He's big, Neilly. He's so big." Noel said reverently.

The blond hybrid closed his eyes, his tail swaying as Alex added another finger. He laid still, just allowing him to scissor him open.

"One more, little dear," he cooed, curling his fingers inside of him, gently kissing his neck.

"I wanna cum," Neil mewled. "It feels so good."

"We haven't even started.." He murmured with a smirk, pulling out his fingers and unzipping his pants.

Neil nervously covered his crotch, now ashamed of his little prick since he'd seen how thick and long Alexander was.

Alex nibbled at the back of his neck, pulling his hand away. "Come on, now, beautiful. None of that. Are you ready?"

Neil sunk into the bed, his hips held up high. "Yes. I'm ready, please, Alexi.." He begged the older boy, his thighs parting as Alex mounted him.

He let out a moan, feeling every inch of him. Noel wasn't lying, god, he was big.   
"You're tight," Alexander mumbled, moving at a steady pace. "Does it feel good?"

Neil only let out a moan, writhing in pleasure. He arched his back against Lexi's hips, his eyes rolling back.

Alex wrapped a hand over his leaking prick, thumbing over the head as his fingers ran over the shaft.

"Uh! A-Alexi," he whimpered, bucking into his hand. "Oh, I'll cum if you keep doing that!"

"I want you to." He urged, his thrusts getting faster. "Let go."

Noel moved closer to her twin, nuzzling his face, pressing on the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You look so pretty, Neilly. Come on."

Neil groaned, his eyes rolling back as he came in spurts all over the bed.

Alexander smirked, going harder, making Neil whine at the overstimulation.

"Shh. I'm almost there." Alex murmured, starting to grunt as his thrusts got short and sloppy. He held Neil still as he came inside of him, letting out a deep breath.

Neil whined in pain as he pulled out, his body going still. "You didn't warn me about that part," he pouts at Noel.

"It always hurts when they pull out," she mumbled. "You're supposed to know that. It doesn't hurt for long. Does it still hurt?"

Neil paused, shaking his head. "No. I'm alright.."

Alexander nudged Neil till he rolled over, then buried himself in between the two blonde twins. "Oh, hush. I'm sorry. Aren't you sleepy?"

"Very sleepy." Noel said, resting her head on Alex's chest. Neil mirrored her on his other side, the two of them snuggled up cozily on the tomcat.

"Then go to sleep." Alex mumbled, rubbing both their backs. "I'm not going anywhere."

They both studied him for a moment, before decided to fall asleep.


	17. seventeen

Ashton almost peed his pants when his tiny set of twins walked into the house, nuzzling on each other. 

"Neil! Noel!" He tackled them both in a hug, then jerked back. "Where have you been, and _who touched you_!"

Noel was too flustered for words. Neil just shuffled, looking away from Ashton in embarrassment. 

"If you two don't answer me in the next ten seconds, I'm deleting your Instagrams and Tumblrs."

"Daddy!" They both yelled, ears flattening and faces twisting in horror in a completely mirrored fashion. 

Ashton crossed his arms. " _Daddy_  nothing! Where were you?"

Neil closed his eyes. "We were at a hotel visiting Uncle Harry and Alex."

"Oh no." Ashton shook his head. "Not Harry and Alex." He covered his face, praying to every god he knew that his sweet little twins weren't anywhere near Harry. 

"Alex.. he m-" 

"Stop! Right there!" Ashton yelled, waving his arms. "If you even try to tell me that you BOTH let Alexander mount you, I will MURDER you!!"

Neil's shoulders sagged. "I was going to say he mated us, but he mounted us, too."

Ashton let out a loud and long shriek, covering his ears and shaking his head. Luke rushed downstairs, a shocked expression on his face. "Babe, what's wrong?!"

Neil and Noel stared up at him with guilty and sad little expressions.

"What did y'all do?" Luke groaned, throwing his head back.

"We had premarital sex with Uncle Lou's son," Noel said, her ears flat.

"Not Connor! Please tell me it wasn't Connor!" Luke gasped, covering his mouth.

"Alexi," Neil said quickly. "It was Alexander."

Luke sighed. "Oh, ugh. He's so grumpy! Why him?"

"He's our best friend!" The twins said in unison. "And he likes us both very much!" Noel added.

He nudged Ashton towards the living room, shaking his head as the wailing hybrid fell over on the couch, asking where he went wrong. "Soooo... children."

They both stared up at Luke expectantly.

He just shrugged. "Neither of you were in heat, right?"

"No, dad." They sighed. "We came over to help Alexi get through his heat." Neil said. 

"Did he hurt you at all?" Luke asked, great concern in his voice. "Haz told me that he tried to mate Theo. It really scared him."

"No!" Noel said quickly. "Alexi was so nice! He was a complete gentleman! I wasn't scared at all. Neither was Neil. Right, Neilly?"

The boy nodded. "Really. He was so gentle with us, even though we were nervous. He went slow when we asked."

Noel looked towards the living room. "I wish daddy wasn't so sad. Alexi really is nice. You just have to get to know him!"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe he'll be like your Uncle Edward. Biggest dick ever, but he'd do _anything_ for Lou." .. _Anything_ , he thought to himself. "He's been through hell and back for Louis and his brothers."

Neil grabbed Noel's hand. "He won't hurt us. If he does, we'll let you know. And daddy can beat him up."

Luke ruffled their hair, grinning. "That's right. I'm sure he'll get over it. Don't you worry, kiddos."

 

 

***

 

Harry received an extremely warm welcome when he returned home. Louis was all over him, kissing him everywhere he could. Marcel and Edward couldn't even say hi to him until hours later.

Alex.. not so much. Teddy seemed to have evaporated completely.. (really, he was at Samber's house,) and Connor hesitantly went to him and sniffed him.

"Are you okay, man? You were really scary last time I saw you." Connor said.

Alexander smiled brightly, a happy, toothy grin.

Connor fell over. "Mummmmmmy!" 

Louis immediately jumped up, running to the kitchen. "What's wrong!"

"Lexi's being creepy, mummy!"

Louis looked at his oldest son, his eyes going wide. He circled him, sniffing him, shocked. "Alexander fuckin' Tomlinson, who did you mate?" He grabbed him by the shoulders, letting out a little growl. "If you mounted some slag at that hotel, I will hurt you."

"It's okay, mum." Alex said, his ears twitching as his smile got broader. "It was Neil and Noel."

Louis shrieked, grabbing the paper from the counter and beating his chest with it. "Alexander! TWINS! Ash is gonna fuckin' KILL me!" 

Alex slapped his hand down, his face getting serious. "It was consensual. We all wanted it, and matter of fact, they just called me and - will you stop hitting me? They said Uncle Ashton was upset, but he's calm not. He doesn't care."

Louis wheezed, turning away from him. "Oh lord. I can't believe you, Lex! Really. When you do somethin', you really do it.."

"At least they won't get pregnant." Alex said proudly. "Neither of them were in heat."

"Thank god." Louis rolled his eyes.

"But I plan on getting them pregnant. Very pregnant. The both of them."

"I will disown you, get away."


	18. eighteen

Things seemed to return to normal within the neighborhood... although Alexander was a lot more.. something, and Teddy seemed a lot more fearful. He didn't like being left alone with Alex at all, even though he really posed no threat anymore. 

The oldest of the brothers was especially irritable at home, since he wasn't allowed to be around Neil and Noel constantly. At school, he always breathed down their necks. But they weren't bothered, so it all worked out perfectly.

Connor was just Connor, and Pinkie was just Pinkie. Connor had a high guard around her now, though, he'd snap at any tom who went near her. 

There was just something about her lately ...

***

Harry sat in the middle of his brothers, with Louis situated snugly in his lap. The hybrid was purring happily as he munched on potato chips, his tail curled around him and Harry's arms holding his waist.

"Hey," Harry said randomly, making the three of his husbands look at him.

"What?" Louis asked, sitting up a bit.

"I saw some people the other day." He nudged Edward. "Your friend Cara? She was at the hotel. With her girlfriend."

Edward nodded, shrugging. "Okay?"

"She wants us to come on a double date with them!" Harry exclaimed, making Louis whine.

"Excuse me! We haven't been on a date in forever! That's no fair!" He snapped.

Marcel pouted. "Yeah, Hazza. It's been _ages_ since we've gone out."

"A triple date?" He suggested. "Kendall seemed eager to meet the third brother."

"And Cara wants to see Lou." Edward said. "I guess it could be okay."

"Yes!" Louis bounced, smacking Harry's thigh excitedly. "I'll be on a date with Marcy?"

"Yes," Marcel cooed, throwing his arms around Louis. "I call you. You're all mine for this date!"

"Okay," Louis purred, falling back into his lap. "Where are we gonna go, Hazzy?"

Harry shrugged. "I told the girls we should go shopping. I know we all like shopping."

"I don't like shopping," Marcel frowned. 

"But you like Louis." Harry smirked. "And Louis likes shopping. You _know_  you wanna take him shopping." He cooed, rubbing the hybrid's tummy.

Louis let out a squeal, purring and giggling and writhing in Marcel's lap. "Oh, daddy, stop that..!"

Marcel peppered his face in kisses, rubbing his tummy. "Awww. Alright, I'll take kitty shopping."

Louis pushed his hands from his stomach, whining. "Okay, okay!" He rolled over, grabbing another handful of chips. "Rub my back."

Harry grinned, massaging him as he watched TV.

***

"Lou, you ready?" Harry yelled upstairs. "You and Edward need to hurry up!"

Louis groaned, shoving Edward away from the mirror. "Move, Ed. I need to get pretty."

"You are pretty." Edward mumbled, standing behind him. "I'm trying to fix my hair."

"Your hair is fine," Louis mumbled, turning around. "Does my bum look okay in these shorts?" He let out a squeaky moan, slapping Edward's hands.

"It looks divine."

"I didn't ask you to touch!" Louis said, his face red.

Edward slapped his arse, a smirk on his face. "Well, it's mine. I'll touch if I'd like to."

Louis' tail wagged in warning. "Edward... Fix your tie right now and get off of me."

Edward pouted, fixing his tie like Louis said, then going in the hall. "Hurry up, kitten."

Louis rolled his eyes, fixing his shoes and brushing his hair before running downstairs.

"Do I look okay, Marcel?" He asked the man, doing a bit of a twirl so Marcel could get the full view of his outfit.

"You look beautiful." Marcel breathed, feeling the fabric of Lou's lacy crop top. He flicked the bell on his collar, the pink and white collar complimenting the trim on his shorts and his top. "So cute, love."

Louis preened, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. "We all ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Edward mused, nudging him towards the door.

They all smooshed in the car; Edward and Harry in the front, Marcel and Louis snuggled up in the back. 

Harry had texted the girls beforehand, and they'd all decided to meet at the mall in town, a good forty minutes away. Louis was super excited, he absolutely loved the mall. He lived in the mall. 

They all clambered out of the car again, Louis' tail wagging excitedly. "I want to go to Victoria's Secret!"

"Oh, Louis," Marcel exclaimed. "That place is so expensive.."

Louis pouted, hanging off of his arm. "Stop acting uptight, you know you want to see me try on some pretty lingerie."

Marcel's face reddened at the suggestion. "You are very naughty."

"I can't help it!"

Edward led them to the food court, where they found Cara and Kendall at a table eating pizza. Cara immediately waved, jumping up and running over. Kendall dropped her food, following suit. 

"Oh my god, is this Louis?" Cara cooed, hugging the petit hybrid. "He's so fucking cute!" She yelled, hugging him so tightly she picked him up. Louis didn't care, he was purring because he love love _loved_   attention.

Kendall, on the other hand, was staring down Marcel, who was freaking out. "Harry, he's so pretty! He looks just like you guys!" She kissed his already red cheeks, giggling. "Aww, he's shy, isn't he?"

"Very shy," Harry mused with a smirk as his little brother made a noise of protest, stealing Louis back from Cara. "And very overprotective!"

"They're adorable!" The girls squealed as Louis scented Marcel, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Edward nodded. "My babies." He coughed. "I think we'd better get going."

"Right.." Marcel nodded, nudging Lou towards Victoria's Secret, desperate to hide from the other people. 

"See you, luvs!" Cara yelled. 

"Be careful!" Harry called, waving to them. He turned to the girls in front of him, beaming. "Well, girlies! I heard Moschino's spring line is to-die-for." He said, clapping with each word. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Duh."

"Have you ever modeled for them, Harry?" Kendall asked.

"No, no, have you?"

"No, me either! I'd love to."

"We should call them. Jeremy Scott is perfection."

"Totally."


	19. nineteen

"Pinkie," Connor cooed, snuggling in bed with his sleepy girlfriend. "Wakey wakey. It's time to get up, babe. Don't wanna be late."

The girl whined, pushing Connor's face away. "Get out of here. You smell good."

Connor grinned. "Thank you. I bought a new cologne the other day. Glad you like it."

"Seriously, Connor.." Pinkie sighed, crawling away from him. "Go out. Go make me some toast, okay? Please?"

He nuzzled her neck, peppering her in kisses before jumping up and running downstairs. "Alright! I'll put lots of jelly on it!"

"Not the grape jelly, remember!"

"I know!" He yelled, waking everyone in the house up.

Pinkamena sighed, standing in front of her mirror. She got undressed, and threw her wet clothes in the hamper. 

***

Connor stood at Pinkamena's locker, waiting very impatiently. It was lunch time, and she was never ever late for lunch.

He started pacing the halls in search of her, growling at anyone who bumped into him. He felt incredibly fussy — it wasn't like Pink to be late.

He could smell her.. he could feel her... he knew she was nearby. He peeked into classrooms, sniffing for her. 

As he walked towards the athletic hall, the scent of her grew stronger and stronger. 

"Pinkie?" He called, frowning. Okay. Why would she be in the gym, her least favorite place, at lunch, her most favorite place?

"Connie!"

He broke out in a sprint, running towards the boy's locker room, _why would she be in there!_

He threw the door open, his eyes going as wide as saucers. "What the hell are you doing!" He snapped at the group of boys who had Pinkamena cornered into the lockers, her shirt on the floor. 

She was absolutely bawling, and it scared Connor, because she never ever cried. 

He charged over, shoving off a greasy looking tom, throwing his arms around Pinkie. 

All of the boys let out loud growls and hisses, scratching at Connor.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to Pinkamena, kissing her neck. "I really didn't want it to be this way." He mumbled ruefully.

She let out a loud cry as he dug his teeth into her neck, her eyebrows scruntching up. 

Connor gently kissed over the little bite mark, then turned to growl at the surrounding boys. "Listen up! I'm reporting all of you little cunts to the office! And if you ever, _ever!_ lay a hand on my mate _again_ , just remember. Alexander is my older brother, and he will fucking kill you."

All of the boys ran off, hoping and praying Connor didn't see their faces, but he did. He knew each and every one of them, it was practically the whole football team. And there's no way Pink would forget.

Connor gently rubbed her back, kissing her ear. "I'm sorry, pretty, I am so sorry. Did they hurt you?"

"No," She whispered, shaking her head. "I was just scared, Connor, I didn't understand what was happening, they all k-kept touching me and licking me.." She winced. "Do you think they'll let me go home? I want my dad." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. 

"I'll carry you home if I have to," Connor murmured, helping her put on her shirt and walk to the door. 

"I love you." She said, smiling weakly. "I'm not mad that you mated me, so don't feel bad. I couldn't wait till we were mated. I'm glad we are." She was quiet. "My dad will probably be pissed."

"I'm not scared of Uncle Cal," He shrugged. "Uncle Mikey, however, terrifies me."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, leaning on him as they walked to the office.

Connor walked right past the secretary, who blinked. "Where are you two headed?"

"The principal," Connor said, glancing at her. "We're reporting an incident."

She nodded, waving. "Go right ahead, dears."

Connor pulled Pinkie into the principal's office, sitting in the chair in front of the man's desk.

The man made an expression of surprise. "Mister Styles and Miss Clifford.. hello! What's the problem?"

Connor slammed his hands on the desk. "Mister Cowell, my girlfriend was sexually assaulted in the boy's locker room!"

The principal's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? That's a _very_ serious accusation, Mister Styles! What was she doing in there to begin with?"

Pinkamena rubbed her eyes. "I was brought in there. By the football team.. the hybrid half of it, anyways. I was on my way to meet Connor for lunch and Davyn grabbed my arms and scruffed me and I couldn't move and they forced me in there, a-and they were going to take off my clothes, but Connor stopped them-" She said all in one breath, her eyes watery again.

Mr. Cowell looked at her neck. "I see you were mated..?"

Connor nodded, sighing. "I mated her as soon as I found her. So they'd know she's mine. And so they'd know there will be hell to pay if it happens again."

The principal sighed. "I understand. Can you give me a list of names? I'll get the footage from the locker room. I am incredibly sorry, Miss Clifford, if this is all true. We'll get a hold of your parents now."

He called the house and asked for Michael, who came to the phone immediately.

"Hello, Mister Clifford? I have Pinkamena here in my office. I'm sorry to say that she was assaulted by a group of students -" 

Michael immediately started roaring and demanded to talk to Pinkamena. Mr. Cowell practically threw the phone at her. 

"Mum," Pinkie sighed.

"Baby, you tell me what happened right now! Should I come get you?! Who do I have to fuck up!?"

"Mummy, just get me," She sniffed, shaking her head. "I don't wanna be here right now. I want a bubble bath and a nap and a hug." She whispered, and Michael sighed.

"I'll be right there, darling. Be good, okay? You just stay in the office, stay with Connor. I love you, okay? I'm coming."

"Okay, mum.." She hung up, looking at Mr. Cowell. "He's coming to get me.. I'm sure you can talk to him then."

He nodded, sighing. "I will. A long talk."


	20. twenty

Connor went into Pinkamena's room carrying a big plate full of waffles, humming quietly. He set the food on her stand, then bent over beside her, kissing her nose. "Pinkie.."

She rolled over, letting out a soft whine.

"Babe," he frowned, nudging her shoulder. "C'mon, wake up."

She looked over, letting out a low growl. "Connor, go away."

He pulled his hand back, his face twisting into a hurt expression. "We'll be late to school if you don't get up now.."

"I'm not going." She mumbled, pulling the blankets over herself. "I feel awful. I can't."

"I'll stay home with you!" He offered, trying to hug her. "I'll make you tea and toast, okay?"

"No, no.." She nudged him off. "Go to school." She said, her voice muffled by the covers. "Make sure those boys got expelled, Connie."

He let out a sigh, kissing the pile of blankets. "Okay. I'll go make sure, for you. Stay in bed, okay? If you need something, text your mum or dad, they'll take care of you. If you get lonely, you can text me."

"I love you, Connor," she said in a tiny voice as he walked out, making him smile. "I love you too, Pink!"

 

***

Connor got to school on time — and he was very pleased to see that half of the football team was indeed expelled.

Bless Uncle Mikey. He was pissed yesterday, absolutely heated . He threw things and hissed and snapped at the principal. It was glorious.

Everyone seemed a bit nervous around him now. Except for his and Pinkamena's friends.

He felt a hand on the back of his neck as he walked to lunch and nearly flipped, but relaxed as he saw it was only Chi, the very tiny human that Pinkie had practically adopted. He was probably the smallest freshman in existence.

"Oh, hi," Connor smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Where's Pinkie?" He squeaked, frowning.

Connor ruffled his hair. "She's at home sick, little dude. She'll be back soon."

Chi looked up at him with giant eyes. "She's okay, right? They didn't hurt her?"

Connor gave a tiny shrug. "I don't think so. I think she'll be just fine."

 

***

 

Connor rushed inside as soon as he got home, anxious to check on Pinkamena.

He threw his backpack in his room, then went next door to her room.

He stood by the door for a minute, hearing weird panting.

Maybe she had pneumonia? She didn't sound normal..

He slowly nudged open the door, and was very shocked by what he saw.

Pinkamena's skirt and panties were on the floor, along with her shirt... She was just in her bra...

But the most shocking part was what she was doing... She had a thick, pink dildo shoved deep in her pussy, and her pretty face was concentrated as she bounced rhythmically on the sparkly cock.

Connor fell over, pushing the door all the way open. Pinkamena let out a gasp, covering herself as he stood, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Pinkie!"

Her face was bright red as she stared at him, throwing a pillow. "Connor, get out!"

"You're in heat!" He yelled, smelling the air. He crawled onto the bed beside her, making her squeal.

"Connie!"

"I wanna help you!" The male hybrid objected, putting a hand on her thigh. "I know that thing isn't helping at all, I watched some videos. C'mon, at least let me try."

Pinkamena looked at him longingly. "You smell so good.."

Connor palmed himself through his black trousers. "You smell good, too! My willy's hard. I can help you with it."

She looked away, biting her lip. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" He frowned, nuzzling up to her, a hand on her thigh.

"That the sex will be bad." She sighed. "Or you'll think I'm ugly or I'll do something gross."

Connor stuck out his tongue as he grinned. "Of course it'll be bad! I've never had sex before. I just learned how, really." He kissed her gently. "And listen, I'll never ever find you ugly or gross! You're all mine, Pink. I love you! If you really don't want to, we won't." He smiled reassuringly.

Pinkamena threw her arms around him, kissing him hard, a heated kiss with lots of teeth and tongue. She kissed him till she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't handle the ache between her thighs anymore. "I love you. I want to do it." She slid the pink toy out of herself, then shoved it under the bed, crawling into Connor's lap.

"Okay," he said with a grin, grabbing her arse in both hands. "Does this mean I can see your boobs now?"

"Do you want to?" She replied bashfully, pursing her lips.

"Duh!" Connor exclaimed, squishing her tits together.

Pinkamena let out a soft moan, nodding before sliding her bra off.

Connor's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, they're so so pretty!" He pinched her nipples, tugging them gently. "I can't believe you've been hiding these from me." He gave them both a good squeeze, licking his lips.

"I know, I know," she said breathlessly, "You want to play with them — but Connor, I really need to do it."

"It?" He echoed, grinding his clothed cock against her dripping cunt.

"Oh god," Pinkamena shuddered, bucking her hips against his. "Connie, pants, take off your pants."

He nudged her off, standing up so he could take off his trousers and boxers.

Pinkie had seen his dick before, because he was an exhibitionist like his daddy, but she'd never seen it hard. It was kind of scary. He was huge!

She wanted it.

Connor crawled back onto the bed, wearing a Chesire grin. He pushed her knees apart, licking his lips.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She yelled, smacking his hands. "Wait, Connor!" She reached into her nightstand, pulling out a handful of condoms. _Small wouldn't work. Um, not medium either. God, he's huge. Magnum?_

He stared at her curious as she ripped open the condom with her teeth, slowly rolling it onto his eager cock. "I'm in heat, you dingus. And I don't want any babies right now."

Connor pushed his cock down, watching with a slight giggle as it bounced back up. "Are you ready now?"

"As I'll ever be.." She murmured, lying back with her eyes closed. "Just stick it in. Quick. Hopefully it won't hurt 'cause I was using .. that."

Connor crawled between her legs, holding his dick by the base and sliding in smoothly. He immediately moaned — because wow, she felt way better than his hand!

Pinkie bit her lip, her eyes fluttering open. "You're huge. Oh my god.."

"I'm gonna move." He whispered, bucking his hips a bit, making her moan.

"Uh, Connor, fuck!" She grabbed his arm, her eyebrows scrunched up. "Again, oh, just do it.."

He shrugged, then started into a steady pace, pulling halfway out and slamming back in. "This feels really good!"

She nodded furiously, letting out loud, squeaky moans each time he moved. "Uh, uh, uh, uh—"

Connor grabbed both her tits, squeezing them playfully as he moved. "This was so worth the wait, you're so hot, Pinkie! I wanna do it. I'm so so close."

"Don't you _dare_ cum till I do!" She snapped, her back arching. "I need it _harder_ , Connor! Fuck!"

He bit his lip, tugging on her nipples before squeezing. "I'm trying. Oh god." He thrusted as hard as he could, his eyes rolling back.

"Oh!" Pinkie squealed, clawing at his arm. "Uh, uh, C-Connor!" She moaned, getting tighter around him as she came.

He groaned, going faster. "I hope you just did it cause I can't hold it anymore!" He moaned, thrusting a few more times before cumming hard, filling the condom.

He slowly pulled out, making her whimper. "Sorry, sorry." He carefully took the condom off, tying it up like he'd seen before, and throwing it away. "Um.. Was it good? Are you okay?"

Pinkamena rolled onto her tummy, panting. "I'm gonna nap. I .. I love you."

He kissed her neck, snuggling up to her. "I love you too!"

"Shhh. Sleeping."

_"Okay!"_


	21. twenty-one

"Theo!" Sammy immediately tackled the boy as soon as he saw him, missing him after the long weekend they'd had. They both had too much work to do, they couldn't hang out.

"Samber," Teddy blushed, standing still in front of his locker, just allowing Sammy to scent him. "I-I missed you."

Sammy smiled softly, pulling back. "Can I give you a little kiss? Very quickly?"

Teddy nodded bashfully, leaning forward so Sammy could peck his cheek. He immediately ducked into his locker after that, flustered.

"How are you?" Sammy asked, leaning over, watching him grab his books.

He let out a tiny sigh. "This morning, not so good. Dad had a doctor appointment and father had to work and daddy had to get some medicine for mum because he's been throwing up.. so I had to ride the bus with Connor. He just sat there complaining because Uncle Cal drove Pinkie to school because he found out they .. uh.. did it." He sighed again, blushing. "And he wouldn't stop talking about how good she tasted. It was so gross."

"Aww," Sammy said quietly, hugging him from behind. "Sorry, Theo." He nudged his ear with his nose, purring. "Are you ready for class?"

Teddy held up his literature book, nodding. "Yeah, let's hope we don't have lots of work."

The other boy smiled, holding his hand as they walked down the hall. "I'm sure we won't."

Suddenly, they were forced apart as a tall boy brushed by them, snatching Teddy up by the shirt collar. "Save the gay shit for after school, queers!"

Teddy found himself in a cramped, dark space. It took him about thirty seconds to realize, and then he started panicking. "S-Samber!"

Sammy forced himself up off the floor, rubbing at his bleeding nose. "I-I'm coming, I-I'm sorry, Theo..!" He ran over, but stopped suddenly as he bumped into a girl with curly white hair.

"P-Please excuse me," He squeaked, but she just held up a hand, opening up the locker Teddy was stuffed in.

The tiny hybrid tumbled out, panting and wheezing as he wiped away tears. He looked up at the girl, who only frowned. "You good, lil dude? Who put you in there?" She looked at Sammy, forcing him to tip his head back. She pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hold that. Who hurt you?"

Teddy sniffled, snuggling up to Sammy. "I don't know - I .. I .. he was really tall, and wearing black, and he had long brown hair.." He frowned. "He's an upperclassman."

She ruffled Teddy's hair, shaking her head. "We're going to the office."

"Wait!" Teddy squeaked, brushing her hand away. "Who are you!"

She shrugged. "I'm Olivia. I just transferred. No offense, your school is already shitty."

His ears flattened. "I know. Excuse me.. I.. we're gonna go to the office."

"I'm coming too," She said insistently. "He could come back."

Teddy shrugged a bit, sighing sadly. "Do you think they'll let me go home, Samber?"

"I wanna go home," Sammy groaned, his voice sounding especially nasally since he had to hold it.

They walked to the office with the new girl behind them. The secretary let them walk in, well, she forced Sammy to see the nurse first. Olivia had to wait outside so she could give her testimony too.

But then they were seated in front of Principal Cowell, who looked rather upset. 

"Theodore. I just saw your brother in here not too long ago. What's the matter?"

Teddy's ears flattened and he coughed. "I.. I-I.."

"He got shoved into a locker," Sammy interjected. "And I got shoved on the ground.."

The principal's eyes widened. "By who!"

"Some upperclassman," Teddy said shamefully. "We were holding hands in the hall.. he called us queers.." He said quietly, his head held low.

Mr. Cowell cleared his throat. "Give me a description. I'll figure out who it was, and this _will_  be dealt with."

 

 

***

 

Liam ended up taking the boys home not long after that, letting Teddy come over to their house. 

Niall was pretty shocked when he saw him, since Teddy hugged him as tight as he could. "Uncle Ni.."

Niall pulled back to look at the sad kitten's face. "What's wrong, lad?"

Teddy pulled him close again. "My daddy is still at the doctor's and I miss him. He always makes me happy.. you make me happy too, Uncle Ni. Can we go play a game?"

Niall looked at Samber in question.. but the boy just shrugged. 

"Okay, Theo. We'll go play Monopoly till Harry gets home."


	22. twenty-two

Harry woke up on Monday to the sound of Louis getting sick.

"Lou? Baby, you're still sick? Didn't you take that nausea stuff I got you?" He rubbed his eyes, patting Louis' back as he threw up in the bucket at the edge of the bed.

Louis sat still for a minute, just panting. "Sorry. Yeah. I did." He stood, gagging again.

Harry gave his tail a tug. "Sit down. I'll get you some water and you can get some more sleep."

"I-I have to wake up the boys.." Louis said, shaking his head. "And make breakfast."

"No no," Harry went into the bathroom and got him a cup of water. "Drink this and lay down! I'll take care of things." He murmured, gently rubbing his belly.

He didn't purr like he normally did.. Harry pulled away. "I'll be back, okay? Sleep."

Louis nodded, setting down his glass and rolling over.

Harry looked over him. "Boo.. you think you could be pregnant?"

"No," Louis snapped immediately, coughing. "I'm not."

Harry was quiet. He patted his head, walking out. "I'll be back, kitty."

 

***

 

"Teddie."

The tiny hybrid turned around to find the new girl in the seat beside him... which seemed a lot closer than usual.

"Miss Olivia," he said bashfully, tilting his head. "Hello.."

She patted his desk. "I'm sitting with you at lunch."

"Are you?" He raised his eyebrows. "I.. I usually eat in here.." He shrugged. "Samber and I do. It's quiet and I get along with the teacher. Do you want to stay with us?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Of course. I'm your new body guard, my man."

His ears wiggled. "What, really? What a funny joke." He shook his head.

Olivia kicked the leg of his desk. "No, really. I'm a black belt in karate. You need me to ever beat someone up? Tell me, I'll get them!" She grinned.

He blinked. "That's.. sweet of you.." He let out a laugh. "I don't think I'll have that much of an issue.. I don't think I'll need someone beat up!" He giggled.

She stood, patting his head. "Alright, lil dude. Keep it in mind, though. I'm here for you if you need me." She started walking out, making him gasp. 

"Hey! Where are you going?"

She smirked. "To my class, Teddie."

 

***

 

Louis stumbled down to the kitchen around 7 at night, starving after having slept practically all day. He was sick the whole night. The medicine didn't do anything at all.

He walked towards his snack cupboard, freezing when he heard the boys in the living room.

"I think Louis is pregnant." Harry.

Louis' blood went cold. _No no no_.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Edward said in an angry voice. Louis was very still.

"He's got morning sickness again. I felt his stomach this morning, he's a little bigger than usual, not squishy either. He's getting round.. and.. y'know, he's getting tits again. He hasn't had his heat for a while, either."

"Did you _ask_  him?

"Yes! And he said he wasn't, he seemed very upset. Like he was scared."

"Maybe he doesn't want another baby.." Marcel said quietly. 

"Well, you know what, I don't want another fucking baby," Edward snapped, and that was it. Louis clutched his tummy, running upstairs with tears in his eyes.

 

 

 

"If he doesn't want one, there's no way we'll force him to have one. I just want him to be happy. But if he wants it, then we'll take damn good care of it."


	23. twenty-three

Harry went into the study around ten, in just his silk robe. He was ready for bed, but he was missing something very important. 

"Eddie.. have you seen Lou?"

His older brother peered up at him from behind his laptop. "I thought he was with you." Marcel nodded, looking over. "Did you check all the beds and bathrooms?"

Harry frowned. "I checked every room. Except this one."

"I saw him earlier.." Marcel said softly, shaking his head. "He still looked very sick. Really pale. Double check everywhere, Harry. I'll go look outside."

"I'll text the boys," Edward said. "I'll see if anyone's seen him."

 

Harry double-checked, Marcel searched all over the block, and Edward only got one reply - from Ashton. 

_[ he was here a bit ago and he was bawling. he wouldnt tell us what was wrong. he left as soon as he came, didnt say where he was going. ]_

Edward stayed up the whole night, waiting for any kind of reply, his heart hurting, because he couldn't help but feel that this was their fault. But he didn't know what had happened.

Around 4, he got a text from Niall.

_[ i dont know what yall did, but ye fucked up ]_

Edward sighed as he replied. 

_**[ I know, Niall. I just don't know what happened ]** _

__

__

***

 

Alexander went to school in a _very_ pissy mood since he missed his most favorite human in the whole world and hadn't gotten any hugs or kisses from him in almost a week, since he'd been sick. And now that he was _missing_?

He almost murdered Harry that morning.

He felt a little more at ease when he bumped into Neil. He practically threw himself onto the hybrid, hugging him tightly and licking his ears and purring loudly. (for himself more than anything, honestly)

"Alexi," Neil sighed, hugging him. "Is your mum still not home?" 

Alexander let out a huff. "No." He nuzzled at Neil's throat, sighing. "Where's Noel?"

Neil played with Alex's hair, shaking his head. "She went to the loo. I'm just waiting for her."

He nodded, kissing Neil quickly. "Okay. She's alright, yeah?"

Neil nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I think she just had to wee, or something." He said, shrugging. "Nothing bad, she's okay. She's been fine."

Alexander brushed back Neil's hair, nodding. "Alright, good. Glad to hear it. I miss you little ones on the weekends."

"Come over more," Neil smiled a bit cheekily, chuckling.

"Maybe I wi--"

_"Fucking whore!"_

Alexander quickly looked up as soon as he heard shouting, his ears pricking in the direction of the noise.

Noel was on the floor in a heap with her books, fat tears bubbling in her eyes. She began picking her things up before anyone could step on them, but people already were.

"Oh, hell," Alexander hissed, running over, but Neil was much faster and got to his twin first.

"Noel!" He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head as he purred loudly. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

Alexander stood over them, his fur on end. "Who did this?"

Noel looked up at him, her blue eyes full of hurt.

"Camila."


	24. twenty-four

Alexander found Pinkamena at her locker just before lunch, unbelievably angry because a) there had still been no word from his mum, b) Noel left early because of the earlier incident, and c) he was in a lot of pain right now... his heart was heavy with the pain of Noel's hurt feelings, and her hurt was mirrored by Neil since they were highly empathetic and connected twins.

So maybe he slammed her into her locker, maybe he didn't.

"Lexi! What are you doing!" Connor growled, grabbing his big brother's arm, hissing when Alexander shoved him away.

"Diane, I suggest you get your little fucking friend before I kill  her," He seethed, his black eyes burning into Pinkamena's soul.

"What are you on about!" She snapped, shoving him off.

"Camila!" He yelled, still cornering her. "She called my mate a fucking whore! She shoved her to the floor!"

Pinkie stared at him like he was mad. "What? Alexander, I don't have time for this! The hell she did!" She tried to walk past, but he grabbed her.

"You fucking tell her to apologize and piss off or I will make her very sorry," He growled, then shoved her back. "I'm not kidding."

"I'll talk to her!" Pinkie yelled. "But I'm telling you, you're nuts!"

  
***

  
Alexander rushed into the house, putting his stuff in his room and running down the hall to go look for Edward.

The man looked up from his phone as he laid in bed, a bit startled. "Alexander."

"Father," Alex frowned. "Has ... mum said anything? Any word?"

"No," Edward said quietly, sitting up. "No one's seen him, love." He cleared his throat. "We'll wait another day to see if he turns up, then I'm gonna call the police." 

Alexander gave him a hopeless expression, sitting on the bed. "Where do you think he is?"

"A hotel?" Edward sighed. "He's pissed, I know it. I just wish he'd get home so I could know what I did.. and make things right." He shook his head. "I miss him."

"Me too," Alexander said, his ears flat. "I need him."

"Darling," Edward sighed. "What's the matter?"

Alexander flopped back on the bed. "Somebody is harassing my mate, father."

Edward nodded in understanding. He didn't know much about how mating works.. But he knew that the little hybrids got really really worked up about their mates.

"I see. Did you tell on her?"

Alexander shook his head. "No.. I just.. Don't know if I have solid proof. The girl who's doing it is very popular. Noel  
.. not very much. They wouldn't believe she was being bullied by her."

Edward ruffled his hair. "Who is it?"

"One of Diane's little friends. I tried to tell her that she was up to trouble, she completely blew me off." He said quietly.

  
His father sighed. "Alright little one. Do you want to go see your mates, hm? I heard they went home early, is that why?"

Alex nodded, patting his arm before going out. "I'll be back."

He went down to their house, just down the road, as fast as he could.

Ashton wasn't very surprised to see the boy when he came in. "Oh, hi, Alexi. How are you, babe?"

"Hmm." He groaned, waving at him.

"O..kay." Ashton rolled his eyes. "They're upstairs."

Alexander ran up the steps, going directly into the twins' room without knocking.

"Alexi," Noel said, a bit startled as she sat up in her bed, nudging Neil off.

"Baby," Alexander sighed softly, snuggling up to her. "Don't cry. Why were you crying?" He asked, kissing her blotchy cheeks.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I just feel so terrible." She laid her head in his lap, letting out a shaky sigh as Neil rubbed her back and kissed her ear.

"Don't," Alexander said sternly. "Don't let anyone make you feel like that. She's picking on you because you're better than her, you know that? She's insecure, she's picking on you so everyone will look away from how shitty she is. That's how people work, Noelly." He tilted her chin up to kiss her gently. "Now come on, stop being sad. You're making me and your brother sad, too, you know? We know you're hurting."

Noel sniffled, letting Neil wrap his arms around her as he purred loudly. "I'm sorry. I won't be sad any more."

Alexander gave her a gentle Eskimo kiss, humming. "You'd better not be. I'll have to kiss the sad out of you."

She giggled softly. "If I say I'm sad, will you kiss me anyways?"

He smirked a bit, kissing her a little harder. "I love you. You know that? You're very pretty."

Neil's ears wiggled as he licked Noel's cheek affectionately. "I love you too. So much. So so much."

Noel giggled, her nose crinkling. "I love you both! You're both my very silly boys." She smiled. "Thank you."

Alexander hugged her head to his chest, purring. "Hush, don't worry about it. You just take a little nap, okay? We can all snuggle."

They all curled up in Noel's big bed, purring in sync.

Alexander tried to force the violent thoughts from his head. He wanted his twins to be at ease... But his mind was elsewhere as they slept.


	25. twenty-five

"Edward," Marcel nudged his oldest brother, sighing. "Come on, Edward. You have a doctor's appointment. Wake up, sleepyhead."

Edward groaned, batting away Marcel's hand. "Go away.. I'm tired as fuck." He rolled Over, hiding under the blankets.

"I bet! You knew you had to get up early, why did you stay up so late?" Marcel chided.

Edward groaned again. "Paperwork doesn't do itself. You of all people know that, babe."

Marcel gently rubbed his shoulder. "I could have helped if you would have asked, Edward." He sighed. "Now come on, wake up! I'll drive you to the doctor's, you can sleep in the car. Sound good?"

Edward peeked at him from under the comforters. "Do I have to change? I'm still in yesterday's clothes."

Marcel rolled his eyes. "I don't think Doctor Zayn will mind."

 

***

Zayn walked into the waiting room to find Edward asleep in a chair next to Marcel, dressed in a disheveled looking green suit. He rolled his eyes, smacking the man's arm. "Oi."

Edward jerked upright, glaring at him. "Fuck. What?"

Zayn rolled his eyes again. "Get up. You have an appointment, remember?"

Edward stood, groaning as he sluggishly followed the doctor to an examination room. "It's too early."

"I know." He replied, shaking his head. "It's a bit crappy, Gigi isn't coming in till the afternoon, and my assistant is a little scatterbrained. The secretary isn't coming in until tonight.." He sighed. "But, it is what it is. Get on the table."

Edward sighed, climbing up on the examination table. "I relate, I mean, I was the only one in the lab last night. 's why I'm so fucking knackered, stayed up all night putting in data. Luke and Liam are really helpful," He said sarcastically.

"Right.." Zayn nodded. "Hire more staff," he suggested, picking up a stethoscope. "Great. This is the junky one," He tugged on the pager attached to his coat. "Louis, bring me the stethoscope with the red ear tips, it's in with the other ones." He said, waving for Edward to take off his jacket.

Edward's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

Suddenly, his most favorite hybrid in the whole world walked in, wearing high top sneakers, mom jeans, and a pink t-shirt under the lab coat that was huge on him.

"Is this the right one, Zaynie?" He said in a cheery voice, passing the stethoscope over.

"Exactly it, love." Zayn nodded, taking it. "Thanks. Go back to whatever you were doing."

Louis hummed, his tail wagging and moving the giant white coat.

"Louis!" Edward jumped up, making the hybrid jump too, his fur sticking on end. He looked at Edward with wide eyes before running off, slamming the door.

"Louis!!" Edward went to chase after him, but Zayn grabbed him. "Leave him be."

Edward smacked his hand away. "How long has he been here?!"

Zayn shrugged. "Two, three days? He's really helpful."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Edward snapped, making Zayn growl.

"He doesn't want to see you right now, you tit!" He said, forcing him to sit. "He hates you right now, because you're so fucking insensitive!"

"I didn't do anything!" Edward snapped, his eyes furious. "I didn't do shit!"

Zayn grabbed his collar. "Are you fucking with me! You said you didn't want his baby!"

Edward suddenly looked hurt. "I never said that."

He shook his head. "You said you didn't want another kid."

Edward stood. "That's not it. Fuck, that wasn't it — I said I didn't want one if he didn't! I didn't mean — oh my god," he ran his hands through his hair.

"Sit," Zayn groaned. "Don't get all worked up, big guy. Breath. You can visit him when I go home."

Edward sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck, man. I want all his babies. I didn't mean that."

Zayn rubbed his back, sighing. "You know he's sensitive, Ed. You have to watch yourself."

Edward sighed, nodding. "Okay. Alright. Let's just do this so I can go say sorry."

"Atta boy."


	26. twenty-six

Edward sighed as he entered Zayn and Gigi's cozy little house. "You've been taking good care of him, right?"

"I'm a doctor," He shook his head. "What do you think?"

Edward stopped in the foyer, staring ahead into the living room. 

Louis was curled up in Gigi's lap, digging into a big tub of strawberry ice cream, sniffling as the girl gently stroked his ears. 

Edward looked at Zayn with a heavy glare, shaking his head. Zayn only shrugged. "I make him eat his veggies. She kind of lets him do whatever. He's got that little pout thing.. she's weak."

Lou's blue eyes suddenly met Edward's. The hybrid took a few seconds to process before jumping up to run off, but Zayn and Gigi were much faster. (Zayn had texted before they came over to let Gigi know Edward was coming too).

Gigi grabbed his arms, holding him still while Zayn brought over Edward. He kicked fitfully, hissing angrily as Edward got nearer.

"Oi!" Edward snapped, grabbing Lou's hand. "Stop that, right this instant. I want you to hear me out."

Louis sniffled, tugging his other arm free so he could wipe at his nose. "I don't want to."

"Well, you will," Edward ordered. "You're going to sit down right now, and you're going to listen to me. Apparently you're not very good at that." He scolded, and Louis sunk to the floor, curling up between Gigi's legs. He glared at Edward with all the hatred he could muster, his ears wiggling as Gigi scratched them. 

"Now.." Edward sighed. "I know you heard what I said. You heard me say I didn't want another baby, hmm?"

Louis stared at him blankly. "Because you did say that. You said it."

Edward shook his head. "If you would have stuck around to hear a little more. I meant I didn't want another one if you didn't. Harry and Marcel said it seemed like you didn't. And I'd understand if you didn't." He sighed. "But I _do_  want another baby, Lou. All the babies you're willing to give me, I want them all."

Louis began tearing up again. "Oh."

Edward raised a brow. "So, Louis. Are you pregnant?"

The hybrid looked away as he put his hands on his tummy, nodding slowly.

Edward sighed softly, squatting down beside him to brush the hair from his face. "How long have you known, baby?"

Louis leaned into his touch. " 'bout a month."

Edward gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"I was scared you would be mad," He croaked, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "That you'd wanna leave me. I mean, we already have three.. it's hard enough.. I didn't want them to hate me either, I'm scared."

"Ohhh," Edward cooed, pulling Louis into his arms. "Stop that, baby, you're just fine. We'll always want another baby if you want one. And you know those silly boys won't care. Don't worry." He pressed dozens of kisses to Lou's wet cheeks, sighing. "So I want you to come home, okay? They all miss you very much. Especially Alexander, he misses his mummy so much."

Louis kissed him briefly, sniffing. " 'kay.. just.. lemme get my stuff." 

Edward helped him stand. "Okay, love. Hurry up, Marcel's outside, I bet he's very anxious to see you."

Louis nodded before running upstairs. He didn't return for a while, and when he did, Edward was shocked. He had bags and boxes of stuff. 

"How much did you bring with you?" He asked, startled.

"Didn't bring nothin' with me," Louis admitted. "Umm. Me and Gi went shopping."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. They spoiled you rotten, hmm?"

"No..!" Louis pouted. "Zaynie worked me to death. And then got mad cause all I wanted to do was snuggle with Gi and eat! I'm pregnant, gosh!"

His husband chuckled. "Okay. Alright, go to the car, I'll carry all this mess."

"Don't break anything!" Louis yelled, holding his tummy as he waddled to the car. 

Edward watched him walk off before turning to Zayn. "Next time he comes over, call me, you little cunt." He snapped, grabbing the bags and stacking the boxes. "I'll break your legs if you do this again." He paused. "But thanks, I guess.. for taking care of him."

He shrugged, walking out. _At least he stayed with a doctor_ , he thought.


	27. twenty-seven

Louis walked in the house last, terrified of the reactions he was going to get. All he wanted to do right now was hide in Zayn and Gigi's arms again, and have a fish taco or seven. He didn't want to be home. He was scared.

"Father," Alexander greeted Edward, staring at him. "What's all the stuff?"

"Your mum's," He mumbled, making Alexander's eyes go wide. "You found him?!"

"He found me," Louis replied in a tiny voice, shuffling in behind Marcel.

"Mum!" Alexander yelled as loud as physically possible, throwing his arms around Louis. "Mummy, I missed you so much! Where did you go?"

Louis sighed softly as his other sons and godchild appeared, all of them hugging him. " 'm so sorry, darlings," He said quietly, ruffling the twins' hair, kissing Alex's crown, reaching over to pat Pinkie's shoulder. "Mummy just needed to get away for a little bit."

"Why?" Alexander pouted, staring at him.

"Can't you feel?" Louis said with a slight giggle. "I've got a little baby in me!"

"I thought you were just fat," Alex said bluntly, looking down at the space between his parent and himself. 

"Lexi!" Harry yelled, pulling the hybrid back. "Don't be rude!" He immediately took the boy's place, embracing Louis tightly. "Your mummy is pregnant," He cooed, kissing his cheek, then jerking back. "And a liar! Lou, you said you weren't pregnant!"

Edward slapped Harry as he walked in the room. "Shut up, Harry, we've resolved it. He's fine, he was just scared we wouldn't want the baby." He explained, making the middle triplet squeal. 

"Loooouis!" Harry squealed, putting both of his hands on the hybrid's round tummy. "You silly boy, of course I want your babies!" 

Marcel sighed. "We explained this already, Hazzy."

Harry fell to his knees, pressing kisses to his belly. "I love you soooo much," Louis shook his head, giggling. "We love you too, Hazza." He said, putting his paws over Harry's huge ones.

Harry smiled up at him. "How far along are you?" 

Louis gave a shrug. "Zaynie said I got about another four months."

"What is it?" Teddy asked, staring at his stomach. "Do you know?"

Louis shook his head. "Sorry, no clue yet, darling. 'm hoping it'll be a girl, there's way too many of you boys in this house." He chuckled.

"It's just one?" Harry pouted, making the hybrid roll his eyes. "Yes, Haz. Just one.. sorry."

Harry smirked happily. "Not a problem! I'll just have to get you pregnant again!"

"Harry!" Louis scolded, covering the man's mouth. "Hush." He pushed him off, looking around. "Did anyone make dinner yet? Or dessert?"

Harry stood up, humming. "I made salmon, hopefully that'll work?"

Louis' eyes rolled back. "Ugh, yea! That's just what I want. Can you gimme some?"

The middle triplet grinned. "Of course, Lou! Just go get cozy, I'll feed you~"

Louis didn't think he meant literally, but he apparently did. Within seconds, Harry was on the couch with him, offering him a big forkful of grilled salmon.

"Daddy," Louis blushed, shaking his head. "Really?"

Harry just shook the fork, pushing it towards him. "Open up for the airplane!" He yelled, giggling like crazy when Louis took the bite with red cheeks.

"Is it good?" 

"It's great," Louis nodded a bit. "Thanks. Now lemme eat all by meself, get to making dessert. Cause I want something sweet. Go on.." He grumbled, nudging Harry off the couch. 

Harry still hovered over him, grinning. 

"What?" Louis glared.

"If I make you a nice big cake to eat, can I eat your big cake?" He whispered with a smirk, grabbing Lou's arse.

Louis' cheeks flamed again. "It better be a real good fookin' cake."


	28. twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's! it's smut!

 

 

Harry made Louis a nice big cheesecake that was covered in strawberries. The whole thing absolutely delighted the hybrid.. So Harry was pretty sure he was getting _something_ afterwards.

After Louis ate a few pieces, he stretched out on the couch, watching TV with the remote balanced on his round tummy.

"Lou," Harry said, walking into the living room. "Do you want to come upstairs with me?" He said, winking several times.

The hybrid didn't look away from the TV. "I dunno, Harry. I don't wanna move."

Harry pouted. "Come on, baby. Just up the stairs! Then you can lay down and I'll make you feel nice and pretty. Yeah?"

"Will it require me moving?" Louis whined, and Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're a little pillow princess, we know that."

Louis flipped him off, making Edward raise a brow. "You're being suggestive, aren't you?"

"Suck a dick, Edward."

"I was planning on it, sweetcheeks." He smirked, making Louis groan. "Whatever. Someone carry me upstairs."

Harry scooped him up with ease, carrying him up the stairs as he held him in a bridal position. He carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, startling Marcel, who was sleeping.

"Haz, Lou.. why are you going to bed so early?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We're not going to sleep," Harry smirked. "So scootch over or come here."

Marcel sat up abruptly, now wide wake. "I'm coming over. Okay-" He crawled over to the center of the bed, looking down at Louis, who stared back at him with wide blue eyes.

Louis' favorite Marcel was pyjama Marcel.. when he put on his pjs, he ungelled his hair and let his pretty curls show. And he took off his glasses, so his peridot green eyes were visible. 

Louis reached upward, poking Marcel's nose with a cute little duck face.

Marcel chuckled, his cheeks dimpling. "Hi, Lou."

"Hi, Marcy," the hybrid grinned, puckering his lips into a pout. Marcel smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

Louis gasped as Harry suddenly took off his pants, sitting up so he was leaning against Marcel's chest and able to see the middle triplet.

"Don't undress him without me," He looked up quickly, his eyes meeting Edward's dark ones. "I'm taking off his little panties." Edward said, walking in the room with a saunter that made Louis melt.

"I'll get his shirt, then," Marcel said, carefully pulling the striped t-shirt off of his tiny husband, his eyes widening when Lou's rounding breasts were exposed.

"Oh my god!" Harry exclaimed, moving closer so he could grab both of them in his hands. Louis let out a mewl as he started squeezing, his knees bending in. "Oh! Daddy-"

Marcel let out a noise of complaint, pushing Harry's hands away. He reached around Louis, pinching his nipples, rolling the rosy buds between his fingers. "Maaarcy.." Louis moaned, his eyes closing.

He felt Edward at his side, then blushed as the oldest triplet shimmied his polka-dotted panties off. 

"Fuck, you're so cute. I love you."

Louis' eyes flew open as he felt Edward's mouth around his hard prick, licking slowly. "Master," he squeaked, his face heating up as Edward smiled devilishly. 

Louis squirmed, moaning loudly as Harry kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. His mouth fell open, and he brushed his tongue against Harry's outside of their mouths.

His back arched as he came, the feeling of Edward's tongue and Marcel's fingers combined proved to be too much.

"Aaa~" He pulled away from Harry, panting hard. "Eddie, no more. I can't handle it." 

Edward pulled off of his still semi-hard prick with a pop, licking his lips. 

Louis stared up at him, face flushed. "Come here," He said, waving him close, nudging Marcel away. 

Edward raised a brow, but came closer to Louis, sitting close to him. 

"Closer," Lou insisted, pouting. "I want to prove to you that I'm not a pillow princess. Let me see your cock."

The oldest triplet unzipped his pants, pushing his boxers out of the way to reveal his stiff cock. "What are you planning?" He asked, and Louis moved closer to him. He wiggled around till he was sitting beneath Edward, who was on his knees on the bed.

"What do you think?" Louis smirked, pushing his hair behind his ear before grabbing the base of his dick and taking it into his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck.." Edward sighed, nodding. "Okay. Alright, Lou. Show me how good you are."

Harry let out a pouty whine, leaning on Lou's shoulder. The hybrid groaned, pulling off Edward.

"Ugh. Marcy, daddy.. come here." He rolled his eyes fondly as both of them pulled their pants down anxiously. Louis resumed sucking Edward as he wrapped a hand around both of the younger triplets' cocks. 

He pulled a moan from all three of them as he swirled his tongue around Edward and stroked Marcel and Harry with a firm grip. 

"That's good- good boy, Lou," Edward praised, resting his hand on the top of Louis' head, pushing him further onto his cock. "Fuck. Yes, ugh."

Louis sucked harder, smirking as he felt Edward shiver as he pushed his tongue against a thick vein. 

"Oh, baby," Edward thrusted into his mouth, making Louis gag a bit as he slid down his throat. "I'm so close. I'm gonna cum in your mouth. Ready..?" He asked with a groan, smirking as Louis tried to nod.

He spilled down Louis' throat, cumming hard. Louis swallowed, his eyes a bit watery. He pulled back, licking over the head to taste him just a little more.

"Such a good kitty," Edward cooed, pushing his knee against Lou's crotch. Marcel and Harry both squeaked as Louis' grip got tighter around them as he got hard again.

Edward rubbed his hip, smiling. "Make daddy and Marcy cum, and I'll eat you out. Alright?"

Louis nodded quickly, turning to Marcel and sliding him into his mouth. He sucked him for a minute, stroking him quickly, then turned to Harry, doing the same thing.

"Oh, fuck," Edward exclaimed, trying not to get turned on again. But it was hard.. He dug around in his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone to take a little video for later. 

"Louis," Marcel moaned in a high pitch voice as the hybrid focused on him again. "Louis Louis - oh, Louis!" He threw back his head as he came on Louis' face, painting his mouth and chin in sticky white cum. 

Louis gently kissed his cock before letting go and turning to Harry. The middle triplet leaned down, licking the cum off his lips, sliding his tongue into Lou's mouth, making him taste it. 

Louis broke away as he started jerking Harry rapidly, leaning down to start sucking him. 

It took just a few seconds to come with a deep groan, cumming all over Louis' tits. He laid back against the bed, watching as his older brother grabbed Louis by the hips, forcing him to lay down.

"Ready, Lou?" Edward said, looking up at him as he parted his thighs. 

"Yeah," Louis squeaked, moaning as Edward pushed his tongue inside of his tight hole. He gently thrusted his tongue inside, then licked around his rim, then slid his tongue back in. Once he could, he nudged a finger inside, making the hybrid cry in pleasure.

He gasped as Marcel slid a hand between his legs, gently fondling his leaking prick. "Ah-" His mouth fell open as it got even better.. Harry had pushed a finger in beside Edward's. His knees bent in as they both searched for his pleasure spot.

He let out a high moan as they both nudged at his prostate, then relentlessly rubbed it till he couldn't handle it.

His back arched as he came in Marcel's hand, then laid flat as he came down. "I'm.. exhausted."

Edward hummed, leaning over him to kiss his forehead. "Go to sleep, kitten."


	29. twenty-nine

Louis woke up early on Monday like he did most weekdays, slinking downstairs to get breakfast ready for his boys. And favorite girl.

He didn't object when Marcel came up behind him as he stood at the stove, he continued cooking the corn beef hash, allowing the baby triplet to gently rub his tummy and bury his nose in his hair, nudging at his ear. Neither of them said anything, but Louis couldn't help but purr.

It was all very quiet until Connor came downstairs, a very pleased smile on his face. "Morning, mum. Morning, dad."

"Morning, Con." Marcel smiled at him, letting go of Louis. "Is Pink awake?"

Connor gave him a cheeky smile as his dad ruffled his curls. "Yep! I was just coming to get breakfast for her."

Louis took out a stack of plates (or tried to, as soon as he stood on his tiptoes, Marcel ran over and nudged him out of the way). "Get yourselves some food, luv. Eggs are in the microwave, toast is on the table."

"Thank youuuu~" he sang, grabbing up some food for both him and his mate. "I'll be back down in a bit!"

Marcel smiled, watching him walk back upstairs. "All of our boys are so good."

Louis walked over and snuggled up to him. "Only 'cause you're their dad.."

He chuckled. "It's because you're their mum, kitty." He held a hand on Lou's tummy again. "I can't wait for our baby. Another baby!" He kissed his cheek. "Any name ideas yet?"

Louis preened, purring happily. "I really want a girl. I was thinking Alice, or Caroline, or Seraphina.. Rainy.. Anastasia" He blushed. "Sorry, those are stupid, huh? I'm bad at names." He mumbled.

"No, baby, I love them.." Marcel cooed. "Especially Seraphina. That reminds me of seraphim, you know, angels."

Louis smiled. "It means angel?"

Marcel nodded. "I like Alice too.. I think I know where you got it~" he teased.

"I really like Alice in Wonderland.." He flustered.

"I was thinking Darcy.."

"Harry," Louis squeaked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Darcy is stupid. Let's name her Dulcie. Like dulce de leche."

"Edward..." Louis sighed. "It's my baby! I'm ultimately gonna pick the name. It's not time to decide right now, anyways! It might be a boy!"

The two older triplets sulked, going to the table.

"Any other words out of you two, I won't give you any food!"

Harry whined, making the hybrid groan. "Don't give me puppy eyes, I'm making your plates."

"I love you," he whisper-sang, making Louis roll his eyes fondly. "Love you, too."

 

***

  
Alexander immediately found Neil and Noel as soon as he got to school, startled to find them both in tears.

"Babies.." He pulled them both into a hug as they stood in front of the twins' lockers. "What's wrong?"

Noel looked up at Alex, her eyes red from crying. "S-Someone's been saying m-mean things, Alexi.."

Alexander growled. "What? Who?"

Neil rubbed at his eyes. "As soon as we walked inside, we.. we saw our lockers covered in rude things," he cried. "Lots of papers with awful words. I threw them all away, but it hurt to read them! I don't understand, we've never done anything to anyone." He sniffled.

Alexander bristled. "What did they say? The papers?"

"Fag," Noel said with acid in her voice. "All over Neilly's locker. Queer, fairy, pansy."

"Slut, whore, ugly." Neil seethed. "My sister... is none of those things. I'm not hurt. At all," he stared at the bare lockers with hatred. "I am all those things. But how dare anyone say those things about Noel." His grip around her waist got tighter. "I feel how bad she's hurting. I want them to know how much it hurts."

Alexander grabbed both of their hands. "I'm pretty sure you both know who this was." He kissed their knuckles. "And we'll make her very sorry."


	30. thirty

"Uncle Ash." Alexander tugged on Ashton's shirt, trying to get his attention. He was over there to visit the twins like he usually did after school.

The male hybrid nearly jumped out of his skin as soon as he heard Alexander behind him. "Oh, hi, Alexi.." He sighed. "What's wrong?" He nudged the boy's cheek with his knuckle. "You look upset."

"I am upset," he mumbled.

Ashton sighed. "Why are you upset, baby?"

Alex purred lowly, snuggling up to the man as he scratched his head. "Someone is being mean to Neil and Noel."

Ashton immediately pushed him back. "Who? Who's being mean?"

Alexander's ears flattened. "A girl named Camila. She's a senior. But I don't know exactly why she's doing all this." He shrugged. "I came to school and I walked to their lockers and found them crying."

Ashton's eyes were wide. "Both of them?"

He shrugged. "Neil wasn't crying much." He got quiet. "But Noel was bawling. She's getting hit pretty hard by all this."

Ashton set his jaw. "Okay. I'll talk to them. Oh my god." He sighed. "They're very independent — from me. They don't tell me or Luke very much, they keep to themselves." He shook his head. "I'm sure you understand, you've got the twins. And your dads are triplets. They keep secrets."

He lowered his voice. "That's something you've gotta watch, too, honey. I know you're all in a mating, but listen." He rubbed his arm. "They will keep a lot of things from you, they talk amongst themselves and hold in their feelings. They can practically read each other's minds..." he nudged him. "You're lucky, though. You're mated, you can feel what they feel. I can't, they're distant. So .. please tell me stuff like this. So I can help. You're a big help." He murmured, kissing Alex's nose. "Thank you."

Alexander preened, purring. "I thought you should know." He mumbled, cuddling him. "I plan on beating the shit out of her, just wanted you to know why."

"Alexi!" He admonished, pinching his nose. "Don't cuss! And don't hit people!" He paused. "Wait, is she an adult?"

Alexander shrugged. "Yeah, she's legal."

Ashton waved his hand. "Okay then, baby, beat her ass. In the park or something, though. Don't need you to get suspended!"

Alex hummed. "You think mum will get mad?"

The man laughed. "Nah. If you told him what was going on, he'd fight the girl himself!" He smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He paused. "Make sure you confront her before fighting her. Okay?"

Alexander nodded. "Okay. I'll let you know what happens tomorrow." He promised, then went upstairs to nap with his tiny mates.

 


	31. thirty-one

"Lexi kitty," Louis nudged the sleeping teenager, trying to wake him up. "Baby, come on. If you don't get up now, you're gonna be late. Come on, beb."

Alexander frowned, his ears flat as he sat up. His stomach hurt for some reason.. And it hurt bad.

He could totally stay home ... but he was not going to leave leave his mates alone. And he promised himself that he'd confront Camila.

"I made eggs.." Louis smiled, trying to motivate him to get up.

Alexander just wanted to puke. He stood up, shuddering. "Okay. I'll be down in about five minutes.." He told Louis, nudging him out of the room.

He shut the door and changed into lazy outfit, just some sweatpants and T-shirt, with a hoodie over all that. He brushed his fringe back under a beanie and slipped on his vans.

He went downstairs, holding his breath so he wouldn't gag at the smell of eggs. "Mum," he mumbled, covering his nose with his sleeve. "Can you make me tea?" He asked, not mentioning that he didn't feel good because Louis would make him stay home.

"Sure, love." Louis started boiling some water for tea. "You want some eggs?"

"No.." Alexander sighed. "I'm not in the mood for them." He said casually, hoping Louis wouldn't force him to eat.

He sighed, nodding. "Okay, do you want something else to eat?"

Alex shook his head. "No thanks. I'll.. take a banana for later, though." He said to ease him up. "Who's taking us to school?"

"Your father," he murmured. "Dad had to work, and Daddy's gonna be at a shoot for the next two days."

"Okay." Alexander mumbled, thanking Louis for the tea when he got it. He was rather pleased Harry was gone, and that Edward was driving. He liked Edward.

He had his tea, and Edward was downstairs in a matter of minutes, looking grumpy as always. "Are your brothers ready?" He asked Alex, yawning.

"I dunno," he mumbled. "I'll go check." He went upstairs to make sure they were ready, and sure enough, they were.

Teddy was just walking out as Alex came up the stairs, his hair slicked back and his backpack snug on his shoulders.

"Who's taking us to school, Alex?" He asked with a bit of a sigh.

"Father. So hurry up." He mumbled. "Where's your idiot twin?"

Teddy went down the hall, knocking on Pinkie's door. "Are you guys ready?"

Both hybrids poked their heads out. "Yeah. We'll be down in a second." Pinkie said, stepping outside. "I've just gotta use the restroom. Connie, go."

Connor walked out, throwing his arms around his twin before pulling him downstairs and to the car, where Edward was waiting.

"Hi, father," they both said at once, sitting in the backseat.

"Hi, little ones." Edward mumbled, his face serious, but fond was evident in his voice. "Are Alexander and Diane coming?"

"Yeah," they both said, Connor grinning as Pinkamena got in beside him and Alex got in the front.

***

Alexander had one goal for the day, and then he swore he was going home. He felt nauseous, and he knew it was only a matter of time till he barfed.

He had no idea where to find Camila. He had one class with her, but that was at the end of the day, and he knew he couldn't make it that long.

He waited beside his mates' lockers before breakfast... and lo and behold, he was right.

Alexander thought Camila looked trashy. Her eyebrows were stenciled on and her highlighter was poorly done. And she wore foundation that was about ninety shades too light, making her look like a zombie. But even zombies had better highlight.

He watched her write on Neil's marker in sharpie, she wrote fast and sloppily. It made him furious, what she was writing wasn't even clever.

He went up to her suddenly, catching her from behind. "Camila."

The human girl was startled. She dropped the marker and held up a fist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alexander growled, crossing his arms. He got closer, not afraid of her in the slightest.

"This isn't your locker, why do you care?" She snapped, grabbing her marker and lowering her fist.

"That's my mate's locker." He snarled, slapping the marker out of her hand.

"You little fucking queer!" She whispered, backing up. "I see how it is. You're all so fucking gross. Nasty little animals. You don't belong here. This was a clean school once."

Alexander raised his hand, ready to slap her, but froze suddenly.

"Could Alexander, Theodore, and Connor Styles please report to the office?"

Alexander stared at her darkly, turning. "I will make you eat your teeth, bitch." He growled, before running off.

***

Alexander was faced with his tiny twins hugging his even tinier mother, the latter absolutely bawling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running over. He pulled Louis into his arms, hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

"Baby," Louis looked up at him, rubbing his eyes, drawing in a ragged breath. "Dad was in an accident."

 


	32. thirty-two

They were all seated in the car now, with Edward driving and Louis in the passenger's seat.

Teddy was absolutely bawling, and Connor was crying too, snuggled up to him in an attempt to calm him down. Alexander awkwardly rubbed Teddy's back, tearing up a bit himself.

"Boys," Edward groaned. "I knew I should have told them. Jesus fuck, Louis. Look at them."

Louis rubbed his eyes, his ears flat. "I didn't do anything bad, Eddie! All I said was that he's in the hospital! He is!"

Edward groaned. "You made it sound like he's dead! Boys!"

Teddy stopped his loud sobbing, looking at Edward in confusion.

"Bloody hell," Edward snapped. "He's just got a broken arm! He's fine!"

Teddy stared at Louis in shock, making an offended noise.

"I said he was in the hospital!" Louis exclaimed, hands raised in surrender.

"W-We're going to v-visit him, r-right?" Teddy sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Edward sighed. "Right now. Hopefully he'll be awake, he had a concussion. And I don't want him worried about you boys, so you'd better clean up." He mumbled, tossing a handful of tissues to them.

"Any word from Harry?" Louis asked Edward, making Connor gasp.

"Daddy's okay, right!?"

Edward sighed. "Daddy's fine, Connor James. He's just on his way home. And yeah, he's fine, boo."

Louis nodded, unbuckling as they suddenly parked at the hospital. "I hope he's awake.."

Edward got out as soon as the boys did, shrugging. "He should be up. He didn't hit his head too hard."

"What happened?" Teddy asked anxiously, clinging onto Edward's arm.

Edward scratched behind his ear gently, shaking his head. "It was just a bit of an accident, Theodore. Another car hit him.. needless to say, that man is going to pay." He said, pursing his lips in distaste.

"So he just broke his arm, r-right?"

"Right.." Edward sighed. "Stop worrying so much."

Teddy tucked his tail between his legs, sniffling. "O-Okay."

Louis led them inside, going up to the front desk quickly. "Can we see Marcel Styles?"

The woman looked over her paperwork before humming. "Yes.. He's in room 258. He might still be asleep, if that's the case, please be quiet."

"Thanks," Louis nodded, before going over to Edward. "Where would we find 258?"

"A floor up," Edward said. "Let's find an elevator."

Alexander pointed at an abscess in the wall. "There."

They all piled into an elevator, dead quiet except for Teddy's muffled sniffles.

As soon as they got out, Edward could see the room. He led them all inside, letting out a sigh when he saw Marcel was awake and playing on his phone.

"Marcy!" Louis squealed, running over. "You're awake!"

Marcel held up his uninjured hand, laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah, hi, Louis.." He glanced over at the boys. "You all look like you've just walked into a funeral.. I'm fine!" He laughed again, shaking his head.

"Dad," Teddy sighed in relief, hugging him, being mindful of his casted arm. "I-I was really worried!"

Marcel smiled, kissing Teddy's ear. "I'm okay, Ted, don't worry! I should be home before the end of the week."

Edward hugged his little brother's head to his chest. "Good. Where's it broken, specially? Did they tell you anything about the break?"

Marcel shook his head. "It was a complex fracture of the humerus. I had to get a lot of stitches. They told me I threw up a lot as soon as I saw it! And they said they had quite a time resetting it!" He exclaimed. "It'll be a while before it heals."

Edward nodded. "Poor thing. Well, don't worry. We'll have Harry help you out until you get better."

"Ooo, am I being summoned?" Said triplet popped his head in the room, making Marcel smile.

"Hi, Hazzy.. is that McDonald's?" He sat up quickly, groaning. "Ow.."

Harry rushed over with the huge bag of food. "Don't you move! I'll feed you!" He cooed, climbing onto the bed.

"Harry," Edward scolded. "That's not appropriate. Get off his bed."

Harry laughed, happily feeding his little brother ice cream. "I will in a minute! He's just so cute!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We'd better go, kids. We can come back in a bit."

"I want ice cream!"

"Ice cream is for injured dads only. We can go get some actual food, Connor James."

"Ugh, okay."

 


	33. thirty-three

"Are you comfortable, Marcy?" Louis cooed, tucking the baby triplet into bed.

"Um, yes," Marcel blushed. "I'm fine, Lou. You don't have to worry about me." He smiled, petting his head with his unhurt arm. "You're a very good nurse, though."

Louis kissed his forehead. "I just want you to feel better." He murmured, straddling him. He laid Marcel's hand on his chest as he purred loudly.

Marcel chuckled. "You're so good to me, Lou. I appreciate it.”

Louis smiled, focusing on purring. "Not hurting you, right?"

"Of course not, baby." He shook his head. "Making me a little sleepy, though." He put his other hand on Louis' belly. "How is our little one?"

"She's good." He smiled. "She really wants calzones, though."

Marcel chuckled. "Tell daddy. He'll get you some, baby."

He preened as Marcel rubbed his tummy. "I'm gonna stay in here though. Till you fall asleep." He smiled, curling up on his side, leaning on him as he purred.

Marcel yawned, holding his back with one arm. "Night, cookie."

"Night, Marcy." He kissed his cheek softly, resting his head on his chest.

***

"Daddy!" Louis threw himself on Harry, sitting on his hip. "Daddy, our baby is hungry."

Harry cooed, rubbing his tummy. "Aww! Is she! What does she want?"

"Stop calling it a she." Edward snapped. "I don't want you to be disappointed when you have a boy."

"It'll be a girl." Louis said. "I can just feel it! Anyways! Daddy, food!"

Harry nodded. "What do you want? I'll cook anything for you~"

Louis thinks. "Anything? Well." He shrugged. "Can you make me calzones? And lasagne?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course! Anything else?"

"Do we have any raspberry jam?" He asked, tail wagging.

Harry looked over at Edward, who shook his head.

"I'll go get some when I drop off the kids." Edward said, ruffling his hair. "Mmkay?"

Louis shrugged. "Okay. But can I get that lasagne like right now?"

Harry laughed. "I'll start on it."

***

Alex walked to the twins' lockers as soon as he got to school, anxious to see his little mates after the long weekend, and wanting to see if that girl had done anything else.

He was a bit upset to see just Neil, wondering where the other sibling was.

"Neilly." He pulled him into a hug, kissing his temple. "Where's Noel?"

He shrugged sadly. "She said she was sick." He mumbled. "She stayed home."

Alexander shook his head. "That's alright. Maybe after school, we can make her soup or something. What kind of sick is she?"

"I don't know." Neil shrugged, his ears flat. "She just kept saying she was sick. Didn't feel good. She didn't say where."

He shook his head. "Alright then.. Well.. Let's head to class, then."

***

The day dragged on. Neil was bored out of his mind.

He had Noel in all of his classes, and he usually talked to her.

Now he was lonely and incredibly bored. No one really wanted to talk to him.. They knew he was mated to big, scary Alexander.

He was glad when lunchtime rolled around, because he had lunch with Alex. He loved lunch.

He stood in line to buy his food while Alexander watched him from the table, not willing to eat till he got back.

He grabbed a fish sandwich and a giant cup of pudding, sitting back down beside Alex. "What do you have?"

"Lasange.." He raised a brow. "My dad made lasagne."

Neil raised a brow. "I thought uncle Marcy broke his arm?"

"What? Not Marcel. Fuck, what did I say?" He backtracked. "I meant Harry."

"You said dad." Neil smirked a bit, gasping suddenly. He vomited all over his tray, coughing in pain.

Alexander groaned, scratching at his chest. "Jesus, oh my god—" he gasped. "I.." He looked over at Olivia, who'd been sitting with them and was shocked and green in the face.

He looked over at Teddy and Samber. "I think I had a heart attack, Ted—"

Connor was sitting up Neil, who was in tears. "What's wrong!"

Neil coughed again, spitting up blood. "It hurts.. Everything hurts."

"I'm calling father," Connor gasped, "No, wait, an ambulance.."

Neil and Alexander locked eyes. "Tell them to go to uncle Ashton's house." Alex said, shaking his head.

 


	34. thirty-four

"Daddy, daddy, listen to me!" Neil yelled into his phone, sitting in the nurse's office over a trash can in case he puked again. "Now!"

Ashton stopped panicking for the minute. He'd freaked when Neil called him during school because their school had a no phone policy. And Neil never called.

"Okay. Okay, dear. What is it?" Ashton asked in a shaky tone.

"Go upstairs and check on Noel. Now, daddy. Hurry!"

He ran upstairs, phone clenched in his hand. "Noel!" He said loudly, before entering her room.

"Noel!" He gasped, dropping the phone and running over to the girl who was on the floor, unconscious. "Baby, oh my god!" He smacked her cheek, shook her shoulders, and took her pulse. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

He jumped up, hearing an ambulance.

"Oh my god—" He ran downstairs, opening the door for the paramedics who were waiting.

"Sir, is there an emergency?"

"Yes!" He yelled, running up the stairs. "It's my daughter, she.. she's overdosed.. on— ah—" he found a bottle near Noel's hand, recognizing it. "My sleeping pills, oh my goddd.."

The two paramedics put her on a stretcher, rushing her downstairs, while a police officer stopped Ashton on the stairs. "Sir, when did you find her? How much did she take?"

"Just now, l-like three-fourths of the bottle?" He hiccupped, starting to hyperventilate. "Oh my god."

"Sir.." The officer patted his back. "Sir, I'll drive you to the hospital. What's your name?"

"A-Ashton Irwin.." He coughed, shaking his head. "That's my daughter Noel.."

He nudged him towards the door. "Let's go, Mr. Irwin. It's gonna be okay."

***

Neil hung up his phone, bawling as Alexander rubbed his back. "I knew it, oh my god. Why, ugh, I knew she didn't look sick. She didn't."

"Neil!" Luke yelled, running into the office. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go, Lex, you too! Hurry!"

The two of them jumped up, following Luke to the car.

"What happened?" Alexander yelled, getting in the back with Neil.

Luke started driving off, fast. "She ODed." He said quietly, shaking his head. "Ash said she took a lot. We won't know till we get there though. She ... She might not even be.."

"Stop," Neil cried. "Don't think that. She's not dead, dad. I can feel it. She's alive."

Luke was crying. "But she could be alive and comatose."

Alexander growled. "She'll be fine! I know she will!"

Luke parked, getting out, jogging after the two boys inside of the hospital.

"Where's Noel Irwin!" Neil yelled at the secretary, who jumped.

"S-She's in ICU! She can't have visitors!"

Alexander growled loudly, staring her down. "Where's her fucking room!"

She pointed down the hall, shaking. "109! You can't go in! They're in the middle of surgery!"

He ran down the hall, skidding to a stop when he saw Noel through the door's window, tubes everywhere, pale as paper.

He pressed his hands to the window, coughing. "Noel."


	35. thirty-five

Neil and Alex stood at the door of the ICU wing, watching in fear as Ashton shouted at the doctors, and Noel got dozens of tubes put into her.

Neither of them could tell what was being said, but Ashton looked incredibly upset. He ran out, startling the boys.

"Dad," Neil gasped. "What's wrong? Is she gonna be okay?"

Ashton gave Alexander a hateful look, shoving past them. "She'll be fine."

Alex made a noise of confusion, looking back into the room where the doctors were carefully pumping fluid from her stomach.

*** ⚠ trigger warning ⚠ ***

After three hours of silence in the waiting room, everyone was finally allowed in Noel's room.

She'd been moved to a normal room as soon as her stomach was pumped. She'd just woken up. She didn't want to see anyone, really, but the doctor insisted she did.

Neil and Ashton were the first ones in there, Ashton had held Alexander back but he still wiggled his way in.

"Guys.." Noel stared at them all with a dead look in her eyes, all the color drained from her face. "Why. Why would you bring me here."

"W-What do you mean?" Neil cried, grabbing her hand. She was freezing.

"I'm trash." She said blankly. "Trash. Useless trash. Sinful. I have no will to live." She looked at Alexander, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm so stupid."

"I don't understand why you think that." Neil cried, squeezing her hand. "Is it that stupid girl? She's jealous! She's alone. She wants what you have. Right?"

"No!" She snapped, drawing back her hand. Neil made a sound of hurt, eyebrows furrowing.

"Noel.."

"Stop it." She seethed. "I wasn't gonna kill myself just because of some stupid girl. Okay?"

Alexander stood at the foot of her bed. "Then why?"

"Because I'm useless!" She yelled. "I'm failing school. I fail at our relationship. I failed to be a proper hybrid, for Pete's sake. I even failed to kill myself. Like.."

He shook her head. "You're fine.. I don't understand. I thought we were fine. What have you done wrong? You've been the perfect mate. And the best hybrid. Noel—"

She stared at him. "Alexi."

He stopped. "What is it?"

She looked away, letting out a tiny laugh as she teared up. "I'm pregnant."

His stomach leapt into his throat. "We didn't have sex during your heat."

She stared up at the ceiling. "I know. I didn't have my heat. I haven't." She went quiet. "It's not yours."

He stepped back. "What? Neil's?"

"No."

Neil stared, eyes wide. "Noel.."

She shrugged. "Like.. A week before you hit your heat, Alex. I got raped. I mean. I'm usually so great at hiding my heat. Not this time I guess. I was at the store." She looked at Neil. "You were at home. You had your heat then."

She pursed her lips. "And uh, this guy, he smelled me, I guess. He scruffed me. Pushed me into the bathroom. Locked the door."

She ran her hands down her face. "I went home. I showered for so long." She smiled grimly. "I guess I didn't get it out."

Alexander stared at her, horrified. "You told me I was your first."

She laughed. "I wasn't gonna say I got raped, okay!"

Alex's shoulders sagged. "Who was it?"

"You know Camila?" She raised her eyebrows. "Her boyfriend. Not anymore. I mean. Hmm."

Neil touched her arm. "Is the baby okay?"

Ashton stiffened.

"Dad?" Neil looked at him, dreading whatever he was going to say.

Ashton coughed. "A coat hanger. Noel. You could have bled to death."

"Would have been ideal." She shrugged.   
Alexander breathed heavily, rubbing his temple. "It'll be okay. We can get homeschooled. We're putting him in jail. Noel.. Never again. Okay? You're not dying.. You'll make it through this. We have so much to do."

She rolled over, wincing. "Okay, I guess. I won't die just yet. Tell them to up the morphine a bit, I'm in a lot of pain."

"O-Okay.." Neil said. "I guess you want us to go..?"

"Please." She sighed. "I need to be alone."


	36. thirty-six

"Lexi baby.." Louis sighed, pulling the lanky teenager into his lap. "What's wrong?"

He'd been crying ever since Edward had brought him home. He had told Edward what was going on, but he was hesitant to tell his mum because he was pregnant and didn't need any stress.

"Mum.." He pushed Louis' face away, sniffing. "It's okay. I don't want you to worry."

Louis bit at his hand playfully. "You'd better tell me! You act like I won't find out from Uncle Ashy anyways!"

Alexander looked at the floor, shaking his head. "It's just.. Noel. She's gone through so much and I feel terrible because I need to help her. Some how. I need to help her." He bit his lip.

Louis ruffled his hair. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we can do something for her. Take her out, or something .." He sighed. "But what's really important is just.. You need to be there for her right now .. You know?"

"How can I do that?" He cried. "Mummy, she was pregnant and I didn't even know! I'm so stupid!"

Louis rubbed his back. "Baby... Listen. A long time ago, I was pregnant with you." He sighed. He was about to put it all on the table. "But it wasn't just you. I had twins."

Alexander's face hardened. "I have a twin?"

Louis swallowed. "Had. Had a twin." He bit at his lip. "The other boy .. He died."

"Mummy.." He said softly. "Mummy, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this." He said, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"No, we need to." Louis insisted. "I'm trying to tell you something."

Alexander's ears flattened and his shoulders sagged. "Yes. Okay."

His parent sighed. "Way back when I was your age.. I was there, at one of those labs you learn about in school. I was alone. I was poked and prodded and they left that baby to starve." He said gravely. "And he did. And you know what?"

Alexander felt sick. "What?"

"It hurt!" Louis was yelling. "It hurt so bad! They took you away from me! And I watched him die, and I was alone! All alone!" He grabbed Alex by the shoulders, tears down his cheeks. "So it doesn't matter, Lexi! You need to be there! She needs someone there for her. She's hurt. She's hurting. But dont let her be alone."

Alexander shook his head, hugging Louis tightly. "I'm sorry. I won't leave her alone. I won't."

Louis nodded, kissing his cheek. "That's my good boy. We can go get her a nice bear. She likes bears, yeah?"

Alex rubbed his nose. "Can we get her a penguin?"

Louis nodded. "We'll find her the biggest, fluffiest penguin, baby. It'll be okay."

 

***

"No more." Noel groaned, nudging Neil away. He'd been coming to the hospital every day, bringing her expensive sushi and feeding it to her. "I'm so full."

He nodded. "Okay. What kind do you want tomorrow, Noelly?"

She yawned, her tail flickering. "Hmm. Fancy tuna." She shrugged, holding Neil's hand. "So."

"So?" He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

"What's been happening?" She asked quietly. She'd been here for two weeks. She hated it. But it was only for another two weeks, and Neil visited a lot. Alexi, less often. But he kept bringing her stuffed animals. Bigger and bigger each time.

Neil sighed. "They got him. They have that guy in custody. But .."

"But?" She gritted her teeth.

"You need to testify." He said. "I know, you probably don't wanna.."

"No!" She yelled. "I do want to! I'm going to put him away. For a long time. I hate him. And her. She's gonna see, Neilly. I've had it."

He nodded. "We will. We'll get them, baby."

 


	37. thirty-seven

It had been two weeks since Noel had entered the hospital, and everyone missed her dearly.

Ashton was planning a big welcoming party — with lots of food and balloons and everything nice. He missed his baby.

Luke picked her up, with Neil of course, and she seemed very happy to see him.

"Mom," she was giggling for the first time in a long time as Luke hugged her. "I can't breathe! You're squishing me!"

He pulled back, kissing her forehead. "Sorry, honey. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Duh. We're going home, right? Can we get Starbucks on the way?"

He paused to think, nudging her to the car. "Hmm.. I guess. You can only get a drink, though."

"Why?" She pouted, and he only shook his head.

"You'll see, ducky."

***

Noel walked in the house first, a frappuccino in hand as Neil carried her bags and Luke carried in a bag of groceries.

She suddenly realized why Luke said she could only have a drink.. The whole kitchen was filled with food, every counter and table.

Uncle Louis and his triplet husbands were here, Uncle Mikey and Uncle Cal, Pink and Connor and Teddy..

"Noel!" She found herself being hugged by everyone at once, with Ashton right in front of her. "Baby!"

She sighed fondly, hugging Ashton back. "Hi, daddy. I missed you."

He kissed her forehead. "We missed you too! So much."

She looked at the big cherry cheesecake on the counter. "Is that for me?"

He nodded quickly. "Of course. I made lasagne too, sound okay?"

She smiled. "Sounds great."

She looked around the room, her heart sinking when she realized someone was missing.

She didn't have time to say anything though, because she shoved into the dining room and had dozens of plates thrusted onto her. Cakes, chicken, fish, salad, sushi, roast, soup, tons of food.

She was crowded as family members started filling in the seats around her. She ignored the uneasiness in her stomach, and started picking away at a bowl of beef stew.

She ate most of what she was given.. She'd missed actual food a lot.

By the end of dinner, she still had that stabbing pain of hurt in her heart, but she said nothing. She grabbed a vanilla cupcake and went upstairs, anxious to lay down in her comfy bed and maybe cuddle with Neil.

She opened the door to their room and stared, nearly dropping her cupcake as her heart swelled.

"Alexi!" She set her dessert on her dresser, tackling the tall, lanky hybrid in a hug. "You're here!"

He hummed, rubbing her back. "I've been here. Sorry I wasn't downstairs, I was just setting things up." He said, gesturing to the giant pots of flowers everywhere, the balloons, the new collection of giant stuffed animals on her bed.

"Thank you .." She said, hugging him again. "I love it."

He looked over at the bed, patting what looked like a giant shark. "I found this thing. I hope you'll like it.. it's like a sleeping bag. You get in its mouth."

Noel got on the bed, kicking off her shoes before snuggling up inside of the giant shark. "I love it. I feel so spoiled."

Alexander kissed her forehead. "But you deserve all of it. Really."

She peered up at him shyly. "Are you gonna spend the night?"

He glanced over at Neil. "Is that fine? You guys want me to?"

Neil nodded. "Please! We've missed you. We need to all cuddle each other, you know?"

Alex rested on Noel's bed, shrugging. "Alright then, loves. I will."


	38. thirty-eight

"Marcy~" Louis hummed, bouncing in the youngest triplet's lap, being mindful of his arm. "Wake up!"

Marcel bolted upright, groaning. "Kitty..! What's wrong?"

Louis grabbed Marcel's glasses and slid them onto his face carefully. "Daddy and Edward had to work... I need to go to my appointment! We find out what the baby is today!"

Marcel hugged him with his good arm, chuckling. "Aww.. Cookie! Let me get dressed. Then we'll head out." He smiled, kissing his nose. 

Louis rolled out of his lap, smiling. "You want me to get you something to eat? I was going to heat up some toaster strudels for the kids."

Marcel nodded. "If you could save me two, I'd appreciate it. I'll be down in a sec."

He nodded before going out of the room, a bit of a bounce in his step as he walked. He nearly smacked right in to Teddy, who was standing in the middle of the hall.

"Teddy.." Louis stopped right in front of him. "What's wrong, baby?"

The tiny boy rubbed at his eyes. "Mummy.. I feel weird!"

Louis looked him over. "What do you mean?"

He looked at him, looking extremely upset. "My down-there parts.."

Louis took in a deep breath. "I don't have time to explain this right now... You can either wait two hours for me to get home, or go talk to Lexi. I'm sorry." He said, frowning.

Teddy groaned. "I'll go ask Lexi. If I'm still confused, I'll ask when you get home."

Louis nodded, and Teddy ran of to his older brother's room.

He was there, luckily — he usually wasn't home on weekends, but Ted was glad he was now. 

"Alex.." He knocked on the door, biting his lip.

Alexander sniffed. "Ted. You hit your heat?"

Teddy's cheeks flamed. "Um! Yes. How did you know?"

He turned to face him. "I smell you."

Teddy coughed. "Um.. Mummy told me to talk to you about it."

Alex shrugged. "Shut the door. Sit there." He said, pointing to a metal stool. "You're dating Sammy, right?"

He nodded, sitting. "Um.. Yeah. Sammy's my boyfriend." 

Alex looked at him seriously. "You'd better call him. You're gonna need him."

"For what!" Teddy exclaimed. 

Alexander laughed. "So he can give you a proper dicking."

"What!" Teddy exclaimed again.

"Butt stuff, Ted. Sex." 

Teddy turned a million shades of red. "Oh my God!"

He shrugged. "It's only gonna feel worse till you do it."

He shuddered. "I don't wanna do it.."

Alex pursed his lips. "You could buy a vibrator."

Teddy covered his face. "I'm gonna die.."

"Yea, if you don't get some dick, you will."

"I'm gonna tell mum!"

***

 

Louis sighed as Zayn ran the sonogram wand across his tummy, grinning as the baby inside of him appeared on screen.

Zayn sucked in a breath, and Lou's smile immediately faltered. "What?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well.. Two things."

"What?" Louis stared. 

"It's a girl.." He said slowly, making Louis and Marcel both squeal loudly.

"Oh my goodness!" Marcel grinned, and Louis smirked. "Can't wait to tell Eddie." He paused. "But.. what else?"

Zayn pointed at the head of the baby. "See something missing?"

Louis bit at his lip. "There's .. There isn't any ears. Or a tail. So she's.. not a hybrid?"

Zayn shook his head. "They could grow it later.. I'm not sure. We'll see."

Marcel wiped Louis' tummy. "Well, we'll love her anyways, right?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Of course."


	39. thirty-nine

Teddy sat in the bathroom alone, finding it harder and harder to breathe. His chest hurt, and his pants were soaked. 

He stripped himself of his clothes, getting into the cold shower, hoping it'll help him cool down. He felt like he was on fire.

He shuddered as the cold water hit him, sighing as the hot feeling waned. 

He grabbed his body wash, covering a washcloth before starting to soap himself up. He tried his best to ignore the pulsing of his heart, amongst other things.

His hands traveled down his thighs, his body shaking. As soon as he made contact with his willy.. he dropped to his knees, cum spurting everywhere. 

He started panicking... This was like what they did in that video!

It hurt now ... But oh my god, did it feel good in that moment. 

He shut off the water, stumbling out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself loosely. He wished Connor was here. Oh my God why wasn't Connie here, he needed help! What was he supposed to do! He didn't want to do what Alexander said!

He ran to his room, realizing that he had no other choice but to call Sammy. But he swore to himself.. there was no way Samber was sticking anything in his butt.

He put on a t-shirt and boxers, already sweating. He turned on a fan before  messaging Sammy over Facebook because the other boy was always on it.

cupcake: Sammy, I really really need your help. 

Samber☺: what's up?

cupcake: I hit my heat. I'm so scared. I can't make my willy stop sticking up..

Samber☺: don't panic. I'm gonna come over, ok? this is something we need to talk about in person 

cupcake: Okay... Only Alex is here, by the way.

Samber☺: good

Teddy was just about to ask why that was good, but Sammy wasn't active anymore. He was starting to freak out even more.

He sat in front of the air conditioner, trying to keep his breathing steady and fighting off the urge to touch himself.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there before his door opened. He turned slowly, hoping it wasn't Connor.

It wasn't ... It was Samber. Teddy couldn't look away. He looked edible. 

"You look.. hot." Sammy said. "Literally."

Teddy stood, holding the towel tightly around his waist. "I am, it's like a million degrees in here!" 

Sammy chuckled. "It's like a freezer in your room! I have goosebumps!"

Teddy shook his head, sighing as he snuggled up to him. "I'll keep you warm.."

The other hybrid laughed. "You're so warm! You're like a furnace." He ran his hands down Teddy's back, humming. "We need to bring your temperature down."

Teddy nuzzled into his neck. "How will we do that?" 

Sammy slid his hands down into the towel, grabbing his arse firmly. "We'll calm you down, babe."

He flustered, arching his back a bit. "H-How?"

Sammy ran his hands down his thighs, which were again dripping with slick. "I'll stick it in here," he smirked, slipping a finger inside of his hole.

Teddy let out a soft gasp, unable to form words as Sammy slowly moved his finger in and out. "S-Sammy!"

"Is this okay?" He asked softly, pausing.

Teddy made a noise of complaint, his tail swaying. "Keep going!"

Samber laughed. "Okay.. I will. I just don't want to do anything without your consent."

Teddy mewled as Sammy slid in two fingers. "Ah, I like it!" 

"You like it?" He couldn't help but smirk as Teddy's back arched and his hands grabbed at anything he could reach. 

"My willy is so hard—" he whined, gasping as Sammy suddenly flipped them over. 

Samber wrapped a hand around his prick, stroking it with a bit of pressure, making him cum quickly. "Ah!"

Sammy kissed the corner of his mouth, sitting between his legs now. "How do you feel?"

He panted, looking at him with desperate eyes. "I want it, please—" 

Samber unzipped his pants, pushing down his boxers so his stiff cock stuck out.

"I'll give you it.." He murmured, pushing Teddy's legs apart, slowly sliding in.

Theodore let out a soft moan, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Ah.."

"Does it hurt?" 

He sighed. "No.. I-It just feels weird. I'm stretching.. Don't stop though.."

Sammy nodded, slowly thrusting. He leaned over him, laying on him so they were chest to chest as he fucked him.

Teddy was soon whining, his back arching. The other hybrid grabbed his prick again, slowly stroking as his movements got faster.

"Sammy, Sammy," Teddy bit at his lip, gasping as he suddenly came. 

Sammy kept thrusting for a few more seconds, until he suddenly stopped, and all Teddy could feel was his penis pulsing inside of him. 

He slowly pulled out, sighing. "That was okay, right? You feel okay?"

"Tired.." Teddy said bashfully. "Um. Can you stay here and cuddle me?"

"You're not too hot?" Sammy chuckled and Ted shook his head. "I feel fine."

He laid down beside him, holding Teddy's head to his chest as they cuddled.

***

Connor came home about an hour later, but he stayed very far away from the room. The smell of a queen in heat was killing his senses. Mixed with the strong smell of Samber's musk... 

He took Pinkie and spent the night at Niall and Liam's.


	40. forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the really long wait guys. dad's really going through some shit right now. i love all of you very much. hope you'll continue waiting and reading. xx 

Louis' nose crinkled up as he stepped inside of his home.

The whole place smelled of sweat and pheromones. And he didn't like it.

He went upstairs, his ears flat and his tail swaying menacingly, ready to tear into someone. He had a bad feeling. And pregnant or not, he would hurt someone if need be.

He followed the source of the smell, being lead to Theodore's room.. Which he expected.

He opened the door to find Teddy asleep on Samber's chest, both of them barely visible in the moonlight streaming through the window. But Louis could tell that was Samber, he didn't smell like Connie, who should be here. But he had curls like his Connor did.

He practically slapped the light switch, turning it on, making Teddy sit up abruptly. "Huh?" His eyes went as wide as saucers. "M-Mum—"

Louis snarled. "Theodore Huckleberry Styles, if you don't get off of him right now!"

Samber nudged Teddy off, covering his crotch with a pillow. "U-Uncle Lou, listen—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Louis snapped. "Oh my god, if Edward were here, he would break you right in half, Samber Payne."

Teddy stood in front of Louis with an ashamed expression, his sheet wrapped loosely around himself. "I'm sorry, mummy. I needed help. A-Alex said I should call Sammy, a-and.."

Louis groaned, knowing that he couldn't hold him guilty, he knew how heats worked. It was a period of absolute weakness and desire.

"Please tell me you used a condom, baby."

Teddy stared at him in confusion. "What's.. What's a condom, mummy?"

Louis ran his hands through his hair. "Samber! Please tell me you used a condom!"

Samber shook his head. "I didn't have any. He won't get pregnant, right?"

Louis let out a loud screech. "Oh my god!"

Both boys went quiet as the sound of footsteps approached. Harry and Marcel barged into the room, looking shocked.

"Lou baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked, hugging him.

"Sam?" Marcel squinted at the boy, not wearing his glasses, not 100% sure if it was Connor.

"Yes, sir." Samber said quietly.

"What are you doing here this late?" He questioned.

Louis smacked Marcel, absolutely sobbing. "He's been here! Can't you smell it?!" He wailed, remembering that his stupid husbands were full-blood humans. They couldn't pick up on the thick, heavy smells.

"Smell what, Lou?" Harry asked, trying to console him by rubbing his back. But the angry hybrid just hissed.

"They had sex! Teddy's in heat, and they had sex!"

Marcel paled, looking grossed out.

Harry shrugged, shaking his head. "It'll be okay, Lou. I'm sure Sammy used a condom, right?"

"No," Samber said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Oh fuck!" Harry yelled. "Jesus!"

Louis bawled. "We need t' call Eddie! I can't deal with this right now!"

Marcel smacked his cheeks a few times. "Tell me this is a nightmare."

"It's not!" Louis cried. "I'm serious!" He shook Harry's shoulders. "Daddy, give me your phone!"

"Hold on, baby." Harry said, trying to keep at least a little bit composed. "I'm gonna call Liam and Niall first. They need to know, before Edward stabs their kid."

He dialed Liam's number, waiting several rings before a sleepy Liam answered. "Hello..?"

"Dude, Liam, Sammy had sex with Teddy. And Ted's in heat. And there was no condom."

There was shuffling and shouting on the other line.

"Gimme a sec. I'm comin' over."

The air was stagnant for several minutes until they all heard the front door swing open, and two sets of footsteps.

Liam and Niall appeared, both of them red-faced.

"Sammy. You need to come home right now. Get your clothes, we'll talk about this later." Liam said in heavy breaths.

Samber grabbed his clothes from the floor, stepping behind the bed to put them on before following his parents outside.

It was quiet as Louis bawled his eyes out, and Marcel and Harry stared at their son.

Theodore looked at all of them with an expression that made the boys feel guilt and pity. He was crying quietly and hugging his sheets close to his body as he shook. His ears were completely flat, and his tail was tucked between his legs, curling around his ankle.

"Son.." Marcel sighed heavily, patting his shoulder. Harry came over, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Dad.. Daddy.." He looked up at both of them, his dark green eyes flooded with tears. It was extremely upsetting. The boy had Edward's eyes.. It was painful to see tears in them. "Am I gonna die?"

"No!" Marcel said quickly. "Of course not! You're just.. probably going to have a baby.."

He started wailing as loud as Louis. "Nooooo!"

"It'll be okay!" Marcel hushed him. "Son, it'll be okay — we don't know if you're pregnant yet — calm down, please.."

Teddy stopped hyperventilating. "I.. I.. Can I.. Go to bed now?"

"Of course.." Harry soothed, urging him towards the bed, but Teddy squealed. "I don't wanna lay in my bed, daddy! I-It smells like him, I-I wanna lay on the couch—"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Go change and I'll wash the sheets, bud."

Teddy grabbed a pair of pyjamas before heading to the bathroom and dressing, handing his sheet to Harry.

He went downstairs, laying on the couch and sniffling a bit before falling asleep.

Louis allowed Marcel to carry him to bed, crying for a while until his youngest husband managed to soothe him to sleep by singing.


	41. forty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [henlo friends, who would you like to see a chapter about next? feed me ideas]

"Theodore, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

 

The tiny hybrid sat upright, staring up at his father, shaking. "I-I.."

 

"You have a perfectly good bed upstairs, the couch isn't meant for sleeping." Edward chided, wincing when Teddy broke down into tears.

 

"What?" He looked at Louis, who was in the kitchen with Harry. "Did I say something?"

 

"Eddie..." Harry chewed at his lip. "We should go talk upstairs." He said, nudging Louis into the living room to go comfort Teddy.

 

Edward followed his younger brother upstairs, both of them completely silent.

 

Teddy hugged onto Louis, sniffing quietly, waiting to hear a reaction from his father.

 

There was a sudden burst of shouting, then absolute silence again. 

 

Louis kissed the crown of Teddy's head, purring softly. "It'll be okay, baby. Shh."

 

 Harry and Edward walked back downstairs several minutes later, the former looking angry but he didn't say a word.

 

"Father.." Teddy stood, trying to speak, but Edward held up a hand. 

 

"Shh, Theodore." Edward loosened his tie. "We're taking you to the doctor in a week."

 

Teddy relaxed, sighing. "I-I'm sorry, father."

 

Edward shook his head. "It's not your fault. We should have taught you better."

 

Harry nodded shamefully. "Yeah. Your mum explained to us how heats work, too, so we understand. It's gonna be okay."

 

Teddy sighed. "Alright, daddy." He looked around. "Did Connie come home yet?"

 

Harry shook his head. "He's still at your uncles' house with Pinkie. Do you wanna go over there?"

 

He shrugged. "No. Is Alex here?"

 

"He's upstairs." Louis said. "Doing lord knows what." He shook his head. "I'm sure he won't mind you bugging him if you're lonely."

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

***

 

 

Samber sat alone in his room, staring at his nightstand. This morning, his parents presented him with boxes and boxes of condoms and explained how important they were, and told him to pray that Teddy wasn't pregnant, or else Louis and Edward would break every bone in his body.

 

He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to have sex ever again. Just the thought of getting Teddy pregnant right now, and getting all his bones broken.. It made his skin crawl.

 

Teddy probably hated him right now.

 

Poor kitty didn't even know what a condom was, didn't understand what was wrong with the situation.

 

He felt terrible.

 

He was thankful that he wasn't grounded, though, and that their parents were understanding. He'd die if he couldn't see Teddy. The tiny hybrid was a shy little ray of sunshine.

 

Tomorrow was Monday, and he'd be able to see him at school.. If he was at school, it'd be a sign that he was okay. He wouldn't chance calling him now, he didn't want to upset him or his parents.

 

He prayed everything would work out.

 

If Teddy was pregnant, he would definitely step up and do everything he could for him. But he knew Teddy would not be able to handle a baby right now. He was only a teenager and still in school. 

 

So he prayed to every god and goddess in the universe, praying that Teddy would be okay. 


	42. forty-two

 

"Hey, dad..." Pinkie nudged Michael with a sigh. "I need —" she paused.

 

"Hey.." She touched his stomach, eyebrows raised. "You're looking—"

 

"Shh!" Michael yelled. "Shh shh shhhhh!" He covered her mouth, but the thing he least wanted happened.

 

Louis walked in, ears flat as he circled Michael, who was only wearing an oversized shirt. "Are you kiddin' me?"

 

Michael's tail wagged. "I can't help it, Louis! Things happen!"

 

"Seriously!" He exclaimed. 

 

"Shut up!" Michael snapped. "I can't help it, things happen, like I just said!" 

 

Louis' eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't you tell me!"

 

Michael groaned. "Because as soon as I found out about it, you had just realized you were pregnant again. And I wasn't gonna steal that excitement from you. I knew you'd act like this."

 

"I'm only upset cause you didn't tell me!"

 

Michael sighed. "I know it's not just that. You said you wanted to go first, if we had more kittens."

 

Louis heaved a sigh. "Well, I guess that's not what I meant.. Like.. I want a kid that's older than yours.." He gave a pout. "It's so cute the way Pinkie taught my little twins everything.. I wanted my baby to do that with yours."

 

Michael laughed. "Oh Lou! Lexi taught Pinkie everything she knows! And I'm sure your baby twins will teach my new girlie as well. Yeah? Teddy likes babies, right?"

 

Pinkie sighed. "He likes em, yeah. Uncle Lou, is he pregnant?"

 

"No, no.." Louis shook his head. "We took him to the doctor's yesterday. He's fine, bun."

 

Pinkie nodded. "Oh, thank goodness."

 

Louis shrugged. "Yeah.. he'll be good." He looked at Michael. "Hey — did you find out what it is yet?"

 

Michael clapped. "Another girl!"

 

Louis squealed, grabbing his hands. "Oh my gosh! What are you naming her?"

 

"Celestia," Michael grinned, making Louis roll his eyes fondly. "Of course."

 

"It's a more 'normal' name, at least.." He laughed. 

 

Louis giggled. "Yeah, I got that. I was thinking of Seraphina or Alice.."

 

"Both lovely." He grinned. 

 

"Yeah.. Oh, how far along are you?" Louis asked, admiring his tummy.

 

"Uh.." Michael chewed at his lip. "Think I have a month left?"

 

"Mikey!" He chided. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

 

He shrugged. "Didn't wanna steal your thunder."

 

"It's all good!" He said, softly rubbing his round belly. "I don't know how I missed it. She's looking big, huh?"

 

Michael flustered. "Louis."

 

He nudged his shoulder. "Sorry. You know what I mean. Sucks having to wear a shirt though, huh?"

 

"I hate it." He lamented. "It's so hot!"

 

"Anyways, dad, I wanted to ask if I could get some money? I was gonna go to the mall with Connie. And uh. Teddy wanted to come." He said, the latter half to Louis.

 

"That's fine." Louis waved his hand. "Go get Uncle Harry, Pinkie, honey. He'll give you a bunch for the three of you."

 

Pinkie gave him a half hug. "Thanks, Uncle Lou! Love you both."

 

"Love you too!" Mikey and Louis smiled. "Be careful!"

 

***

 

"So, uh.." 

 

"What?" Connor and Teddy chorused, one boy on either side of Pinkamena as they walked down the mall.

 

"My dad's pregnant."

 

"No way!" "Really?!"

 

"Uh huh."


	43. forty-three

"Hey, guys! Dinner's done!" Harry called upstairs, whistling.

Marcel groaned. "Harry, I do wish you'd put on a shirt.." He said, trying to look annoyed at his topless brother, but it was hard. He had rippling abs, and pierced nipples (just the top two). He was like a work of art.

Harry turned up his nose, taking a bite of the soup he made. "No way! It's hot as balls! And I look super good. I'm sure no one minds me being shirtless."

Alexander flipped him off as he walked by, eyes averted. "Put on a shirt, ugly."

"Hey!" Harry yelled, covering his chest. "Rude!"

Louis walked into the room, tugging on Alex's ear when he got to the table. "Hey! That's no way to talk to your daddy!"

Alexander whimpered, giving him baby eyes. "Sorry, mummy."

Louis pet his head. "It's fine. Apologize to him, please."

"Sorry." "It's fine, I guess."

Louis leaned back in his chair, peeking at Harry, who still stood at the stove. "Where's Connor and Teddy? Pinkie?"

He shrugged. "They're staying at Luke's for the night."

"Ah, okay.." He started eating his food, sighing. "This is good. What did you put i-" He stopped as Michael and Calum walked in. "Oh, hey, Mikey. How do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm feeling fine," Michael said, shrugging. "Soup?"

Louis nodded. "Super good."

"Cool.." He paused mid-sentence, slapping Calum's hand as it grazed his bottom. 

"Babe," Calum said quietly. "You're wet."

Louis paled as he watched Michael's pupils go from wide circles to barely visible. "What's wrong!" He stood quickly, running over.

"Fuck fuck fuck -" Michael gasped as a puddle formed at his feet. "Ow! Fuck!" He cried, dropping to his knees.

"Oh! Cal! Harry!" Louis yelled, panicking.

"I'm already on it!" Calum snapped, picking Michael up. "Louis, go get him some clothes! Quick! Harry, car!"

Louis and Harry sprang to action, the former running upstairs, the latter running outside with Calum and Michael.

Marcel and Alexander exchanged looks. "Call Pink?" Marcel suggested, and Alex nodded. "I'll get Harry a shirt." 

"Thank god."

 

***

 

Michael laid in a bed in Zayn's office, yowling as loud as possible. 

"I know it hurts.." Zayn tried to soothe. "Mikey, c'mon. The sedatives will kick in soon. Just close your eyes."

The poor hybrid conceded, letting out a wheezy breath as his eyes fluttered shut. "Dang.."

The people in the crowded office waited in silence as Zayn pricked his toe to make sure he was fully out. He made no movement, so the doctor began the procedure.

 

***

 

Calum stared down at the tiny little baby in his arms, squirming and wiggling. "She's so little."

"She's a little early, obviously," Zayn said. "But I think she'll be fine. We'll get her on some supplements, and she'll be up to speed in no time," He cooed, holding her tiny hand. "So, did Michael give you a name?"

"Yeah.." He turned to Gigi, who was waiting with a clipboard. "He wanted Celestia Marine." He said, spelling out the name so she got it exactly the way Michael would want. "He's gonna love her, don't you think?"

Pinkie stood at her father's side, tears in her eyes. "She's so pretty." She said, smiling brightly. "Her ears are the opposite of mine." 

Which was true, the teeny tiny kitten had one black ear and one white ear like her older sister, just one different sides. She had a bit of dark black hair, with a tuft of white on the right side of her head. Her tail was pure white, and super long.

"Right. She's beautiful." He smiled at Pinkamena. "She'll grow up to look just like you, I know it."

 

***

 

A few hours later, everyone was stuck with a groggy and cranky Michael.

"Where's my baby! Lemme see her! And lemme see that birth certificate, Cal!"

Pinkamena carefully brought Celestia to Michael, gently laying her in Mikey's arms. "Here.. she fell asleep."

Michael's heart instantly melted. "Oh wow.. S-She's precious.." He hugged her to his chest, trying not to bawl his eyes out. 

Calum walked over, showing Michael the birth certificate, making him sigh in relief once he noticed everything was correct. 

"I'm so happy.."

Cal smiled, leaning down to peck Michael's nose. "I know. I'm so proud of you. Two kittens, babe. We've got two!"

Michael kissed Celestia's forehead, giggling as she squirmed. "I know..! He smiled. "Everything's perfect."


	44. forty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i just wanna apologize for how bad the last few chapters have been :c ik they've not been great, but i'm gonna try to do better. ;v; ily all so much -

 

"Eddie.. stop," Marcel whimpered, nudging his older brother off as he spooned him from behind, his cock pushing against his lower back. "I have work in the morning.."

Edward groaned. "You're not Lou. Where's Lou?" He said, glaring at the back of his littlest brother's head. He'd been asleep until just now, normally he'd been spooning Louis right now, and the pliant hybrid wouldn't complain. But there was no Louis in the bed, just the triplets.

"I don't know.." Marcel sighed, snuggling further into Harry. "Bathroom, maybe."

Edward sighed, crawling out of bed. "Whatever."

He went to the em suite, looking around, in the shower, behind the sink. "Lou?" Nothing.

He walked down the hall, quietly calling for him. "Lou? Louis?"

Nothing.

"Lou," he groaned, walking downstairs. If Louis ran off at this time of night, he was _not_ going to be happy.

He stopped when he heard wailing, taking in a deep breath. "Lou.."

The tiny hybrid laid on the floor, huddled up on his side, his whole body shaking with sobs. "Go away, master!"

"Hey," Edward went over, crouching beside him. "Don't tell me to go away, kitten." He snapped. "Accept my love." He picked up Louis, ignoring his hisses of protest. 

"Quit it. We're gonna go sit in the living room, and you're going to tell master what's wrong." Edward insisted, carrying him in the other room and sitting on the couch.

Louis hid his face in Edward's shoulder, sniffling pitifully. "I'm lonely, Eddie."

Edward kissed his temple. "Baby.. why?"

"Cause Mikey's not here.. a-and he's gotta stay in the hospital for another two weeks.." He sniffed, ears flat.

Edward rubbed his back, pouting. "But you have me.. and Harry and Marcy.."

Louis shook his head. "B-But you're not hybrids. I want my hybrid friend, Ed."

"Well," The man sighed. "We can go and visit him. And tomorrow, we can go see if Niall or Ashton want to visit.. sound okay?"

Louis nodded a bit. "Yeah.."

He hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek gently. "Okay. Come back to bed with me. I tried to spoon Marcy thinking he was you, and he got mad."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Did you try to spoon him, or did you try to _spoon_ him?"

"The last one." He admitted. "I had a sexy dream."

Louis groaned. "Fine... are we going to bed?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. Actually, let's get in the shower. I have to leave in an hour, anyhow."

 

***

 

Louis stood behind Edward in the shower, avoiding the spray of water. He wasn't fond of showers. He didn't like water in his face. And he didn't like that he could only have the warm water in one spot, and the rest of him had to freeze. He liked hot baths better. 

But Edward only showered, and he guessed showers were more convenient for what Edward wanted to do anyways. 

He suddenly found his back against the wall, and Edward's mouth pressed against his. 

"Mmm," He moaned as Edward gently tugged on his sensitive nipples, and the man's tongue wormed its way into his mouth. God, he loved Ed's hands.

He let out a whimper as Edward squeezed his tits gently, and milk beaded at his nipples. "Oh-"

"Don't tell Harry about this," Edward mumbled. "He won't leave you alone if you do."

"Y-Yeah," He moaned, allowing him to slide two fingers inside of him, while his other hand still worked his breast. "Eddieeeee..."

"Shhh," Edward hummed, slowly moving his fingers. "Don't wake up daddy and Marcy, kitten. They'll get jealous."

He nodded, his back arching as Edward hit a good spot. "Enough.. I-I want it. Please-"

Edward pulled his fingers out, turning Louis around and bending him over a bit. "Okay." He pushed his hard cock inside of him, groaning. "Mmm."

Louis bit at his lip, holding in a moan as Edward started thrusting. He could tell he was being gentle, but it still felt like heaven.

Edward's hand wrapped around his stiff prick and he nearly lost his mind, his eyes rolling back as he came. He didn't cum as easily as he used to, but his pregnant body was incredibly sensitive, and he couldn't help it!

"What a good kitten. So good for me."

He couldn't hold back his moans anymore as Edward moved him a bit, thrusting harder. "Ah, m-master-"

"I love you so much," Edward groaned, his hands roaming all over Louis' swollen belly. "You and our babies." He bit at Louis' neck. "That's my baby in here. Mine."

Louis whimpered, knowing he'd have a mark there. "Y-Yes, your baby.."

He moaned as he felt his insides go warm and he felt Edward's hips slow. "I wanna put so many babies in you." 

Louis nodded, sighing as Edward slipped out. "Yeah.. lots of babies."

Edward took a second to regain his bearings, then helped Louis wash himself off, peppering him with kisses the whole time.

"I love you lots, little kitten. Be ready when I get home, okay? We'll go see Michael."

"Yep." Louis nodded, carefully getting out with Edward's help. He toweled off, then toddled back to bed, now exhausted.


	45. forty-five

"So, how is she?" Marcel asked Michael, watching with fond as Harry and Louis fussed over the tiny baby in Calum's arms.

"She's precious. She's amazing." He smiled. "She's already gotten so big, she's doing well." He waved at Calum. "Lemme hold her, please."

Calum walked over slowly, handing him the tiny kitten, making Harry and Louis whine in complaint. "Here."

Michael started purring, cuddling the mewling baby to his chest. "Aww, Celes. Aren't you cute? I love you so much."

Marcel smiled, peeking at her little face. "She's sleepy~ How precious. I can't wait till Lou has his baby. Then he'll finally leave you alone." He teased, patting Michael's shoulder.

Michael smiled good-naturedly. "Oh, I don't mind Lou bear. He's so good with babies. He loves them." He rubbed Celestia's back as she buried herself in his chest. "So.. how's Pinkamena?"

"She's fine." Marcel said. "She misses you and Calum  _a lot_. Can't wait for you to get home."

Michael eyed him. "And Connor?"

The other man laughed. "Oh, lord. He's fine, he's not all over her. Don't worry, Michael. Edward's got him on a leash."

"Good, good."

 

 

Edward watched the little group of hybrids from the window of Zayn's office, admiring Louis. "How is she?"

"Ah, she's growing well. I've got her on some supplements. They're working well, she and Michael should be out in two or three days. She's growing just fine, it's just a matter of her being able to function, yknow?" Zayn said. "Amazing little thing. Looks just like Mikey."

Edward nodded. "She does." He watched them closely. "I'm very glad Diane reacts well with her. I'm worried about how the twins and Alexander will respond to the new baby." He sighed. "Connor is a bit of an attention whore. Hell, he might act up when they take Marine home, because Diane really likes her. He'll be jealous of the attention she'll be giving her. And don't even get me started on Alexander. He did okay with the twins... for the most part. Because the twins aren't  _too_  clingy with Lou. They like Marcy and Harry." He said, his voice getting a bit sad towards the end of his sentence. "But this is going to be a new baby. Of course she's going to be  _very_  dependent on Louis. He'll have to mind her  _constantly_. He won't like it."

Zayn just sat and listened. At the end of his friend's little ramble, he patted his back. "Don't worry, Ed. I remember when Lex met the twins for the first few times. He didn't hurt them. And even now, he's so protective over them, isn't he?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Zayn hummed. "And I know Lex will break someone's legs if they hurt that baby, even Celestia, because it'll make Louis upset. And he loves Louis, doesn't he?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

The other man chuckled. "See, you have nothing to worry about, big man. Lex is a good boy. He's just like you. He acts all scary, but deep down," He prodded Edward's chest, smiling. "He's got a big heart. A good heart."

Edward slapped his hand away. "Stop that." 

Zayn smirked. "Oh, quit, Ed. You know you love me." He teased.

Edward sighed. "I do. You just have such a nice face. I hate you, but I love you. It's the eyes."

The doctor winked, and Edward let out a fake moan, making Louis snap his head in their direction.

Zayn recoiled, scooting away from Edward. "How did he hear that?"

"Ooh, no, come back over here," Edward said, yanking Zayn's chair closer. "Start unbuttoning my shirt. I want him to come in here and punch you."

"No!" Zayn yelled, trying to wiggle away. "Are you seriously getting turned on by this!" 

Edward let out a whimper, pretending to struggle against Zayn. "Oh, Louis, help me! I'm being touched inappropriately by Zayn!"

"Edward!" Zayn screamed, panicking as Louis bolted up, storming towards the office. "Knock it off!"

The brunet whined, squealed. "Oh, no, stop! I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin! No, quit!"

Louis threw open the door, his eyes dark as he went over to a shrieking Zayn, choking him. He pushed the doctor's chair against the wall, ears flat and tail waving as he manhandled him. 

"Oh yes, Louis," Edward was actually moaning now, rubbing himself through his slacks. "Choke him. He was being so bad, he put his hands on your master."

Zayn's face began to turn blue, and Edward groaned. "Alright, alright. Stop, Louis." 

The hybrid released him immediately, panting hard as he clenched his fists, staring daggers at the man. 

"Jesus christ!"

Edward clicked his tongue. "Here, kitty. Come with master, let's go to the bathroom."

Louis obiediently followed Edward to the tiny connected bathroom, his tail swaying happily now.

Zayn stared, rubbing his throat as he still struggled to breathe normally. "What the hell."


	46. forty-six

Marcel startled awake around 3 am when he heard gagging from the bathroom. He sighed as he sat up, knowing it was Louis.

He grabbed the cup from the bedside table, shuffling in the bathroom and filling it with water. He squatted beside Louis, who was dry heaving into the toilet, his face tearstained. Marcel had never seen him this bad.

"Lou.. Cookie.. What's wrong?" He asked quietly. "You don't look like you're getting anything out.."

Louis didn't answer, he just kept coughing and sputtering, tears in his eyes.

Marcel knew. "Cookie, you didn't eat anything yesterday, did you?"

Louis gagged, his head in the toilet. He sat up a second later, taking the glass of water and chugging it. "No."

"Lou.." Marcel sighed. "Why?"

He burst into tears, whining. "Because, Marcy!" He hugged his stomach. "I'm so fat and ugly. I know you all hate me. I keep making babies, and you hate me for it. I'm no fun because I'm just fat and pregnant. I don't do anything but eat and whine. And I don't even wanna do the first one anymore." 

"Oh, dear-" Marcel hugged him tightly. "Please don't say things like that! You're not fat, you're just carrying our baby girl, yeah?" He rubbed his back with one hand, stroking his ears with the other. "You need to eat, honey bear. She needs food." He pulled back, putting his hands on Lou's stomach. 

He whimpered. "I can't. My stomach hurts so bad. I just want her to get out already." 

Marcel frowned. "Hurts? That.. hmm. Well, I know you don't wanna eat right now, so we can lay back down. In a bit, I'll cook you whatever you want." Even though I'm not as good as Harry. But the middle triplet was out partying now.. he'd surely be hungover in the morning. "Then we'll see if you feel better. Maybe she's just hungry and she's wanting food."

Louis shrugged, panting as he leaned on Marcel's shoulder. "Can you help me up?"

"Of course.." He stood, slowly helping Louis to his feet. "Careful now." He helped the hybrid toddle into the bedroom, laying him down beside Edward. "Shh." 

Louis whined as Edward cuddled up to him, looking up at Marcel. "It's too hot. He feels like a furnace. Can you get me a cold wash cloth?"

He nodded, grabbing him a cloth from the bathroom. He folded it and placed it on his forehead before laying down.

"I hate this Marcy. These last few weeks.. all the puking and cramps. I just want to see her."

"I know, cookie.." He sighed, kissing his temple. "One more week."

 

 

***

"I want French toast." Louis mumbled, slouching in a chair. Marcel's face turned into one of confusion, and the hybrid groaned.

"Don't you know how to make it?" He asked, and Marcel shook his head. "Best I can do is scrambled eggs.."

"Please don't ever say those words to me again." Louis said, paling at the mention of scrambled eggs. "I just.. I'll wait."

 

"P-Please eat something," Marcel frowned, shoulders sagging. 

"I want French toast!" Louis snapped, making Marcel squeak. He didn't like dealing with angry Louis. Usually he'd pass that job off to Edward, but his oldest brother was currently at work. And Harry, who could actually cook, was practically dead. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "Just-" He paused as Alexander walked into the room with Neil and Noel. "Oh, thank god. Can any of you make French toast?"

"I can, Marcel." Noel smiled a bit, raising her hand. "Need help?"

"Please?" He sighed, holding up the bag of bread.

She laughed, walking over. "Oh, sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Sit, sit." She pushed him aside, scanning the room. "Alexi, do you have any baguettes?"

Alexander looked over. "Check the bread box."

She dug around, nodding as she pulled out a big loaf of bread. "Perfect." She got out eggs and milk, quickly getting it ready. "Pan?"

Alex grabbed her a pan, heating the stove and getting butter melted for her.

"I can make tea," Neil offered, wanting to be helpful.

"Oh, would you?" Louis sighed. "I'd love some."

"You have a kettle?" He asked Alex, who was a step ahead of him. He already had it and was in the middle of getting out cups.

Soon, they had plates made, and Louis had his French toast and tea. He watched Alexander chatting with his mates, and looked on in approval. 

He nudged Marcel. "Look how cute. They make my baby so happy."

Marcel sipped his tea. "They do, don't they? Noel seems to be doing a lot better. What a sweetie." 

"She's so good at cooking too. I love her. Noel! I love you."

The platinum blonde hybrid flustered, waving from across the room. "Ah! T-Thank you.." 

Louis smiled good-naturedly. "Sweetie pie." He nudged Marcel again. "Our baby needs to be as cute as her."


	47. forty-seven

"Hey, Louis," Edward nudged his half-asleep little husband, startling him.

"Oh, hi, Eddie.." He rubbed his eyes, his tail curling as he stretched out. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Harry was supposed to take you shopping today. But then he decided to get piss drunk last night, and Marcel is playing nurse as usual. So I'm taking you."

Louis sat up. "Oh.." He stood, leaning heavily on Edward. "Okay. Shopping for what?"

Edward wrapped an arm around his waist. "Baby clothes." 

"Alright." He pouted. "Can I wear my slippers?"

"Yes, kitten. Let's try to make it quick." He said, grabbing the hybrid's slippers and helping him put them on. They walked out to the car, Louis hanging on Edward's arm.

It wasn't long before Edward had them at the mall. He could tell Louis was dead tired by now, and he understood. The baby was causing a lot of strain on him. So he held him close, leading him into the baby superstore. 

Louis barely looked conscious as he filtered through little girl clothes, onesies, and blankets. 

"Let's just get a few outfits, I'll get the other shit later. I know you're not feeling well." Edward mumbled, looking at a tutu. 

He grunted as he was suddenly dragged downwards, collapsing beside Louis, who'd just dropped. 

"Fuck! Louis!" He sat up, nudging him, sweating when the hybrid didn't even budge. "Christ, ah, help! Call an ambulance!" He called, alerting a cashier who called the emergency number, and a young man who ran over to help. He helped Edward get Louis onto a bench, watching in fear as Edward opened Lou's eye to look, listened to his heart, checked his pulse. 

"What's wrong with him?" The man asked, making Edward growl. "I don't know, Christ's sake, where's the ambulance?!"

The cashier fretfully stood in the doorway, watching for the ambulance.

"Everyone move, I'm a doctor!" Someone yelled, pushing through the crowd that had formed.

Edward threw a bottle at Luke, who looked startled. "I am too, cunt! We need equipment! Help me get him up, I don't have fucking time for this!"

Luke scrambled over, grabbing Lou's arm, helping Edward carry his limp body to the car. He sat in the backseat with him as Edward sped off to the hospital. 

"What's wrong with him?!" Luke asked, holding him securely. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Edward snapped. "He just fucking collapsed. I don't know."

"You think it's the baby?" He asked. "I mean-" He stopped short as Louis' leg spasmed, his face contorting in pain. "Edward!"

"Just hold him!" Edward said, driving faster, till they reached the emergency room entry. "Now help me carry him inside-"

Luke dragged him out as carefully as he could, as Edward snapped at everyone in the way, taking him from Luke. 

He pulled him to the counter, growling at the secretary. "I need a doctor, now! He's very pregnant! He dropped suddenly," He said, following the way the woman pointed. 

"That way, room 105! It's open, I'll send-"

"Hurry it up!"

Luke watched it shock, shaking his head as he took a clipboard from the woman. "I'll fill these out..."

 

***

"What do you mean Louis is in the hospital!" Marcel shrieked, making every person in the house come running.

"Dad, what's wrong!" Connor and Teddy both yelled at once, moving as Alexander stormed in. "Where is mum!"

Marcel listened to his older brother and Luke scream into the phone, his eyes darting back and forth as he shook and sweat dripped down his face. "O-Okay, yes, w-we'll be there i-immediately!"

He threw his phone on the bed, grabbing Harry by the shirt collar and shoving the kids out of the room. "Go to the car!" He snapped, running. "Hurry!"


	48. forty-eight

The triplets hovered over their husband's bedside; Marcel's eyes red from crying, Harry's face white with pallor, and Edward's face completely emotionless.

The short, old doctor who was currently presiding over the patient stroked his beard, shaking his head. "Your girl is in NICU. I'd recommend you all get her information ready."

Edward turned to him, his gaze hard. "What do you mean?" He gritted, squeezing Lou's cold hand.

"I mean," The doctor took in a breath. "Name her, give the nurse here information so she can get a birth certificate ready.."

Harry put up a hand. "That can wait until Louis wakes up. He won't want us naming her. We don't even know what name he chose."

The doctor took the clipboard from the poor trembling nurse, shoving it into Edward's hands. "He won't be waking up."

Edward seethed. "Come again?"

"I said, he won't be waking up." He repeated, and Edward pushed him.

"Bullshit! You won't even give me a legitimate fucking diagnosis, you're not going to tell me he's comatose!" He turned to Liam and Luke, who'd been waiting the whole time to see what was the matter with Louis. "Call fucking Zayn, now. I want a second opinion from a doctor with brains. Shouldn't have brought my baby here." He growled.

Liam dialed Zayn, who said he was on his way immediately. Edward shook his head, filling out paperwork as they waited. Just in case.

It was a quiet and tense fifteen minutes until the doctor rushed into the room, panting. "I.. I'm here." He eyed the doctor, glaring hard once he recognized him. "Doctor Marconi. Why haven't they revoked your medical license? You piece of shit. Move. This is my patient now."

The old doctor opened his mouth to argue, but Doctor Malik waved him off. "Say one word, I end your career now."

He stepped forward to examine Louis' clipboard at the foot of the bed, laughing incredulously. "Wow! This is gonna be the malpractice suit of the century. What are you doing, giving him these drugs! It's obvious that he was only having major contractions, just too early! You'd kill him with another hour of this shit!" He pulled the needles from Louis' body, snapping at Liam and Luke to get him various anti-toxins and medicine to flush the chemicals from Lou's overwhelmed system.

Edward now had Doctor Marconi pinned to a wall, the frail doctor pressing his beeper over and over as his nurse shrieked. "You were overdosing him! You were killing him! You sick fuck!"

Marconi was barely breathing. "You are abominations! You, your husbands, all of you! How dare you even reproduce! That baby is a product of sin and filth!"

Edward was pulled off of him as security grabbed the man, seizing him and dragging him out of the room. 

His brothers watched in fear. They barely recognized him. He was shaking, red, and panting. Marcel knew he was on the verge of a heart attack, so he ran to him, trying to help him breathe.

Harry just sat, still not fully recovered from the wild night before. He looked at Edward with wide eyes, memories flooding into his mind. Of the dirty warehouse in France, from over 16 years ago. The look on Edward's face as he shot and killed a man. It was the same now. His eyes.

"Guys.. I've got Louis stabilizing." Zayn said quietly. "Give it an hour, a lot of water. The drugs will flush." He turned. "I've gotta go see the baby. Hopefully the people in NICU are decent."

He fled the room, and the triplets crowded around Louis, quiet as they watched him breathe.

Edward's phone rang, and he immediately answered. "Malik. Is she okay?"

"She's beautiful. She's just fine. Not even a reason for her to be in NICU. Can I bring her up? Is there a bassinet up there?"

Edward dragged one from the storage closet to the center of the room. "Yeah, hurry. Bring her here. I don't trust anyone here anymore. Soon as Lou is stable, we leave. I am suing everyone."

Zayn made a noise of affirmation. "This place is fucking toast, I'll say. Ooops, sorry, little one. Ed, I can't read your writing here. What's she called?"

Edward eyed Louis, hoping he wouldn't hate him once he woke up. "Vittoria. Vittoria Seraphine Isobel."

"She's a saint, Edward. Absolutely fitting." Zayn said, hanging up as he opened the door and carried in the little baby. "Looks just like you."

Edward took her quickly, cradling the sleeping baby close. "My baby. Don't worry. I know mummy will be up soon."

The little baby just burrowed into his arms, yawning. 

"Yes, yes. That's my girl."


	49. forty-nine

"It's so quiet without Louis here," Marcel said quietly, leaning on Edward's shoulder.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." His oldest brother remarked, sighing.

Harry made grabby hands for Vittoria, whining. "Please, Edward, can't I just hold her for a minute? I just want to look at her."

"For the last time, Harry, I'm not letting go of her," Edward growled, pulling her even closer to his chest. "Go away, you smell. If you want to hold her, maybe you should straighten up."

Harry scoffed, shooting his brother a nasty glare before going into the kitchen. 

Marcel winced as he heard glass shattering, but from the couch he could see it was only a shot glass that Harry had dropped. 

"Fucking shit."

Edward covered Vittoria's ears, shaking his head. "I'm going to leave."

Marcel gasped softly. "E-Ed, what?"

"I can't be here with him." He snapped. "And I don't want Vittoria here either. It's not good for her. He's loud and drunk constantly. He hasn't come with us to visit Louis even once."

"You can't leave," Marcel whimpered. "Where will you go?"

Edward cradled Vittoria to his chest. "To stay with Gemma. Or Cara, maybe. Anyone. Until Louis comes back, or till he gets his s.. stuff together."

"You can't just go!" Marcel yelled. "I can't take care of three kids and him by myself!" 

Edward shook his head. "The other kids can stay with Ashton and Luke if you really can't handle them. If nothing else, Alex can come with me and you can watch the twins. But you know he hasn't left that hospital room since Zayn admitted Louis."

"You're being ridiculous," He cried. "You're fucking ridiculous!" He shrieked, tears running down his face.

Edward was quiet. "I'm sorry, Marcy. I'll be back." He went upstairs, leaving Marcel to cry on the couch as he packed up some things.

 

Across the hall, Michael was on edge. "Edward is leaving."

Calum sighed, patting Celestia's back as she cried. "I know. The triplets are falling apart without Louis. He's like the glue that holds them together." He eyed Michael. "Luke told me they like to be like this before him."

Michael shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Edward lived alone in his house, for years, because they fought like cats and dogs any time they were together. Marcel moved in and they were fine, because I guess those two got along fine. Harry lost his job so Ed took him in again." He sighed. "But Luke said Edward spent most of his time at work. He couldn't be around Harry without fighting with him. He partied too much, he wouldn't sober up at first."

"What made them change?" Michael asked, frowning. 

"I guess it was Marcel playing mediator. Like he always had to." Calum frowned. "It's just too hard now. Edward is being stubborn, Harry is depressed, and Louis isn't here. Marcel can't do a thing."

Michael sighed. "You think they'll all make up?"

Calum chewed at his lip. "Yeah. As soon as Louis gets back. Until then... we've gotta help the kids in any way we can. They don't deserve to see their fathers like this. It'll be scarring."

"When do you think Louis will be back?" Michael asked, and Cal shrugged.

"Hopefully soon."


	50. fifty

When Marcel got the call from Dr. Malik saying that was Louis was awake and ready to come home, he ran.

He first entered the kitchen, where Harry sat on a bar stool at the island counter. He took the bottle he was drinking from and pitched it in the trash, slamming his hands down on the counter. "You listen to me, Harry. I am going to pick up Louis. When I get home with him, I want you to already be showered and dressed. Make yourself look presentable." 

Harry looked at him with blank, glossy eyes. 

"We can talk about it later, Haz. Just please go clean up. Then I can call Edward home.. and we can sort things through." He said in a soft tone, kissing his forehead as he brushed back his hair. "You hear me, bear?"

Harry's head rested on the counter as he slouched, and Marcel sighed. "Fine."

***

"I know the house is a mess, but I'll get it clean, Louis, don't worry," Marcel said quickly as he rushed the hybrid inside. "Sorry it took so long, I-"

"Where's my baby?" Louis cut him off. "Where is she?"

Marcel frowned. "She's at Gemma's with Edward."

"Why is Edward at Gemma's?" Louis snapped, and Marcel was panicking. 

"B-Because," The man swallowed. "Well, you see, Harry's not been doing well."

"What do you mean?" Louis stared at him, slamming the front door shut. "Where is he?"

Marcel looked around. "I don't know, honestly. I told him to shower before you got here. He might be doing that, or sleeping, or.." He sighed. "He's relapsed."

Louis sighed heavily, going over to the couch and sinking into it. "I see." He kicked off his shoes, sighing again. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of Harry's relapsing. But it'd been a really long time since they'd had issues like this. About 12 years ago, Harry showed signs of PTSD. He'd remembered bad things he'd repressed, and instead of talking to the boys about any of it, he started self-medicating.

He'd disappeared for a whole month, until the police found him washed out in an abandoned house. He spent about three weeks in jail, and sobered up within that time. Since that time, he hadn't touched hard alcohol, and certainly not any kind of drugs. 

Louis' heart was sinking. "I really can't handle this now, Marcel.." He looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Shh," Marcel ran over, wiping away his tears. "Please don't cry. We'll get him back, cookie. It'll be fine. Please.."

"Hey."

They both looked up to see Michael holding Celestia, patting her back. "You two'd outta come upstairs.." He said quietly, and Marcel jumped up, worried half to death.

"It's okay," Mikey reassured him. "Follow quietly."

Marcel and Louis tiptoed behind him, following the white-haired hybrid to the second guest room in their house. The room which Edward had been in the middle of converting to a room for Vittoria, but left unfinished.

Harry sat in the middle of the room, assembling a crib.

He looked way better than the last time Lou had seen him.. He had his hair in a bun, and he wore a loosely buttoned blouse, and dozens of rings on his fingers. He was humming to himself quietly.

Louis let out a happy cry, and Harry looked up immediately. "Oh my God! Lou!"

He jumped up and pulled the frail little hybrid into a hug, laughing in joy as Louis cried into his shoulder. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry I didn't visit. I didn't want you to see me." He pulled back, kissing him. "But I'm going to be okay now." He was talking a mile a minute now. "Like the crib I grabbed? How 'bout these stuffed kitties? Think Hammie will like them?"

Louis stared in shock, taking a moment to process. "You.. You named my baby Hammie?"

"No, no," Harry laughed. "That's my nickname for her. Cause she's awfully chubby."

"Her name is Vittoria." Marcel informed Louis. "Vittoria Seraphine Isobel. Guess which one of us named her?"

"Ed?" He laughed, though he was relived. "Think he'll care if I just call her Bella? Or Vivi? That name is a mouthful."

Marcel eyed him nervously. "If he lets you hold her. He wouldn't even let me hold her."

"He'd better!" Louis laughed incredulously. "She's my baby!"

"Just wait.." He sighed. "I wouldn't be too sure.."


	51. fifty-one

"Louis, are you ready to go?" Marcel called, and Louis walked into the foyer.

"Yeah." He mumbled, pulling back his hair. "Can we grab food on the way?"

"No," Marcel said, then paused. "Well. I guess." He said, since Louis was giving him the cutest pout he'd ever seen. "Where?"

"McDonald's?" 

"No," Marcel crossed his arms. "You.." He groaned. "Fiiiine, Lou."

 

*******

The drive to Gemma's quaint house was about an hour long, and by the time they got there, Louis had eaten around 5 burgers and he was incredibly bouncy after drinking two frappucinos. 

"I can't wait to bring my baby home. I can't wait to  _see_ her! I'm gonna slap Edward for hiding her from me." He said, slamming the car door in excitement. 

Gemma had rushed outside upon hearing a car, and she began smiling as soon as she saw who it was. "Marcel! Baby brother! And Louis!" She ran down and hugged both of them tightly, laughing. "Oh, Lou. How are you? I've heard you've been very under the weather recently."

"I'm fine," Louis smiled. "You're just as gorgeous as I remember you, Gem~" He looked around the yard and at the porch. "So.. where's Edward?"

She pointed towards the door. "Oh, inside. Just putting Vit down for her nap. Do you wanna come in? I can make some tea, some quick dinner.."

"Actually.." Louis coughed. "I just need to see Edward, and my baby. Please."

She shrugged. "Right. Come inside.." She smiled, pulling him inside. 

Louis scanned everything as he walked inside, smelling his big, scary husband's scent that he'd missed so much. "Where is he?"

He felt his heartbeat suddenly go erratic as Edward walked in the room, shirtless. "Vittoria puked all over me. But she's asleep. Who was here?" He wasn't looking up, he was toweling off his chest and Louis couldn't stop staring.

"Eddie.." He whimpered, dropping his bag on the counter before tackling him. "Ed!"

Edward gasped, hugging him. "Louis! Baby, hey! When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Marcel said pointedly. "I had to pick him up. Maybe you'd know that if you'd stay in touch," He growled, holding back obscenities. 

Gemma frowned. "Boys.."

"Where's my baby?" Louis looked up at Edward. "I wanna bring her home! Let me see her!"

"Vittoria's sleeping," Edward said, pulling back. 

"So?" Louis snapped. "Let me see her!" 

He huffed, before going to the room where he'd been sleeping, carrying her out. "Easy."

"She's my baby," Louis growled, reaching for her, but Edward didn't even make a move to pass her over. "Let me hold her!"

She blinked awake, staring at Louis with bright blue eyes. She looked back at Edward, almost in confusion. 

"You woke her up," Edward snapped. "You're not holding her."

Louis turned to Marcel. "Marcy! He won't let me hold her!" 

"I told you, cookie," He sighed, looking to Gemma. "Gem, please."

"Edward," She smacked her little brother's back. "Let Louis hold his baby!"

"No!" He said, holding Vittoria closer. "If I let him hold her, he'll try to take her home!"

"You're darn right I will!" Louis hissed. "She's my child! I haven't even gotten to hold her, or cuddle her, or hug her, or feed her! You will give me my baby, and I will take her home!"

Edward turned on his heel, leaving the room. 

"Get back here!" Louis screamed. "I'm not done talking!" He turned to Gemma. "Where's he gone off to?!"

He returned a second later, however, no longer holding Vittoria. "Louis, she's not going back home."

"Why not!" Louis cried, and Edward heaved a sigh. "Because she does  _not_ need to be anywhere around Harry."

"That's her daddy," Louis was full-on sobbing now. "That's my baby. I'm allowed to have my baby, E-Edward."

Edward stared at him, shaking his head, about to speak until Gemma's voice interrupted.

"Harold, what the hell is going on!" She was on the phone now, pacing. "Yea, yea, they're all here, shouting at each other! Well, yes, sure."

They all watched as she took her phone and set it on the counter, Harry's pale face suddenly appearing as it switched to a video call. 

"Edward."

"Harry." He crossed his arms. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Edward, you let Louis have Vittoria,  _now_."

"No," Edward snapped. "She is not going  _anywhere_ near you, Marcel,  _or_  Louis, until I know you're sober."

Harry stared at him through the screen, and everyone was quiet for a full minute, until he spoke again. "I'll leave."

"Hazza!" Louis sobbed. "You can't leave! What do you mean, where would you go!"

Harry shook his head. "No, baby,  _never_. I'll.. I meant, I'll get therapy. I'll go to rehab. I know this is all my fault, I've fucked things up. I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand, I didn't. I will do anything to fix it." He said quietly, a tear running down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Hazzy," Louis whimpered. "Oh, don't say that, i-it's okay, I know you don't mean it," He was practically hugging the phone as he cried. "Darling.."

"Edward," Harry suddenly said, coughing. "Ed."

Edward straightened up. "What?"

"What about it? If I leave, when I'm gone for a bit, will you come back? Louis and Marcel... they need you." He said softly. "We can't both be gone."

Edward cleared his throat. "So you are going to get help?"

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "I will."

Edward looked at his other two husbands, then sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll come home. And I'll wait for you."

 

*******

Not long after, Edward finally allowed Louis to hold Vittoria (after Gemma knocked some sense into him).

The tiny hybrid sat on the couch, already crying before Edward even handed him the baby.

"Oh, Vivi. Aren't you just the prettiest?" He sniffed, hugging her to his chest. "My baby. I love you so much. You don't even know who I am, shame on your selfish father. You're just so pretty, he wanted to have you all for himself." He cooed, pressed kisses into her hazelnut-colored waves.

Marcel leaned on his shoulder. "She is gorgeous, isn't she?" He gave a tiny laugh. "As much as I love our little kitty babies, I'm glad she doesn't have a tail. That always made diaper-changing so hard."

Louis giggled, looking up at Edward. "What have you been feeding her?"

"Formula." Edward mumbled. "What else?"

Louis huffed. "Does the brand you use have lots of fluoride?"

"Yes," Edward sighed. "It does."

He nuzzled her nose, humming. "Do you think it'll be alright if I feed her?"

"Don't see why not," Edward said. "Go ahead. Gemma's asleep." He said, because he knew Louis didn't like to breastfeed if anyone was around. He was incredibly bashful about it.

"Ah, okay." He shrugged, tugging down his shirt and letting the baby feed. "Has she had any tummy problems?"

Edward shook his head. "The first week. But I changed brands of formula, and she was fine." He paused. "It's odd. She hasn't cried, not since she was first born. Most she's done is make .. angry noises. When she's not feeling well." 

"The boys cried a lot.." Marcel mumbled, watching Vittoria. "I wonder why.."

"Did Alexander cry much?" Edward asked Louis, making him frown. Alexander's childhood was  _not_ one of his favorite thing to think about.

"Sorry for asking," He said quickly. "Never mind."

"No, no.." Louis mumbled. "He did." He pet Vittoria's hair. "When he was a little baby. But when .. when I got him back, no. He never cried again." He said softly.

"Okay." Edward said, not wanting Louis to think over it anymore. "Well. Once you get her to sleep, we'll pack her up, and head home."


	52. fifty-two

Louis, Marcel, Edward, and Vittoria spent the night at Gemma's house after the big spat they'd had. Louis was extremely worn out so they figured it'd just be best to go home in the morning.

However, the next morning when they got home, they were greeted by three  _very_ upset children.

"Mummy!" Connor shrieked as soon as Louis walked in the kitchen. "Daddy's gone!"

"Where did Daddy go?" Teddy asked, his lip wobbling.

"He just said he had to go, and left," Alexander said quietly, but the hurt was evident in his eyes.

"Is he ever going to come back? He can't just ditch us!" Connor cried, shaking Louis' arm. "Mum!"

Louis' heart ached. Harry had left without even saying goodbye. "Oh, loves." He sighed. "Daddy'll be back, in about two weeks."

Connor's eyebrows scrunched up. "B-But mum, who's gonna cook for us? We're gonna starve!"

"Who will take us to school?" He frowned. "This is awful.."

Louis sighed. "Babies.." He glanced at Alexander. "Lexi can cook well, can't he? And so can I! I'm alright at it." He ruffled his oldest son's hair. "And.. And you can get a ride to school from Dad, or Uncle Ash or Uncle Cal. Yeah?" He said, trying to sound convincing. He was trying to convince himself.

"I can cook, yeah.." Alex mumbled. "Who's gonna help with the baby? They work." He said, gesturing to Marcel and Edward.

Louis' shoulders sagged. "It's just two weeks. I can take care of her by myself for two weeks."

"But you're still weak," Teddy said quietly, and Edward sighed.

"Boys. Leave your mother alone. It'll be fine." He said, putting a hand on Lou's shoulder as he cuddled Vittoria close.

Louis shrugged him off, sighing. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm still tired." He said softly, waving at the kitchen. "I brought home food, if any of you want it."

They all watched as Louis walked upstairs, his tail dragging as he walked.

"Should we go after him?" Marcel whispered, and Edward shook his head. "Let's wait a few minutes, so we don't bother him, if he's really going to nap.

Marcel shrugged, going into the kitchen and reheating the food they had bought, very worried about his tiny spouse.

Louis trudged up to the room he and the triplets shared, tears in his eyes as he marched over to the closet. He grabbed all of Harry's fluffy fur coats and threw them in the corner of the room, then collapsed on the pile. He buried his head in the pile of clothes, beginning to bawl as soon as he took in Harry's scent.

He hugged a big coat, digging his nose into it as he cried. He laid there, just crying till he was too tired to cry anymore. He eventually fell asleep in the cushy pile, hiding beneath the fur.

 

*******

"Did Louis go downstairs? He's not in bed. Or the bathroom. I haven't seen him," Marcel asked his older brother, looking around the room.

Edward sighed, pointing to the huge pile of coats in the corner of the room. "He's right there."

Marcel gasped softly, walking over. "Oh, baby. Are you asleep, Lou?"

He didn't stir, so Marcel just shook his head. "Poor cookie." He carefully picked him up, laying him in the bed. "He threw all of Hazza's coats on the floor. I'd bet he misses him terribly." He covered him up, tucking a coat under his head so he still could smell it.

Edward watched him with a frown. "I'm sorry, angel."

Marcel eyed him with a scowl as he cuddled close to Louis. "You should be. You owe him. And Harry."

Edward stuck Vittoria in her crib, which had been moved to their room. "I know." He grabbed a sheet, then went downstairs to sleep on the couch.


	53. fifty-three

The two weeks Harry was gone for were the hardest weeks Louis had in ages.

Some days he couldn't bear to be around his twins, much less the other two of the triplets. Seeing them hurt ; it was like seeing something and being so close to it, but being unable to have it. 

Most of the time, he just sat in the nursery with Vittoria, trying to make up for time he'd lost with her those first few weeks.

She was a very quiet and unresponsive baby, and it scared him. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. Maybe if he'd have been around, she wouldn't act like this. But, he supposed there was nothing he could do but shower her with as much love as he could.

Marcel worked double time at the office, to make sure the household would have enough money since Edward took time off. He drove the kids to school, and cooked lunch, while Louis had breakfast, and Alexander handled dinner.

Things had worked out, but time turtled by, and everything was sad and quiet without the presence of the cheeriest person in the house. 

The most irritable person of the family now was definitely Alexander. He became incredibly snappy and reclusive. Edward said it was because he was jealous of the attention Louis was giving Vittoria, but Louis argued that it was because he missed Harry. 

Harry had been allowed to call home once, about halfway into the two weeks. He wanted to talk to Louis first, and the two of them cried over the phone as they talked about how much they missed each other. Harry said he was doing wonderfully, and that Louis shouldn't worry about him at all, that he'd be home soon. 

He told his brothers how much he missed them, and told Edward that he wasn't getting any for the foreseeable future. Edward agreed that it was fair enough. Harry told Marcel, however, that he could get anything he wanted, whenever and where ever, and that he was his squishy bunny and he loved him bunches.

He told Connor to be as happy as he could manage, since Connor was basically his mini-me and he knew it, he needed him to kinda fill in. And he told Theodore very sternly to not have sex or he would be grounded for the rest of his life!

Alexander refused to take the phone, but Louis put it on speaker phone and left it in Alex's room. Harry began telling Alex how sorry he was, how much he loved him, how from now on, he would try harder. He said all of this fast, expecting Alex to cut in and call him something nasty.

But Alex picked up the phone, took it off speaker, and very quietly told Harry that it was alright, and that he forgave him, as long as he got better.

From then on, Harry put three times the effort into everything he did, wanting to at least do right by Alex.

When he rode home on the tube about a week later, he was filled with anxiety. Like.. would Louis still love him? Could he ever get things back to the way they were with Edward? Would Hammie even react to him? Would Edward even let him hold her?

He walked up the long driveway, feeling a sigh of relief as his pet cats ran up to him immediately.

"Oh, hi, babies." He smiled, squatting to pet the two calico cats, laughing happily as his tubby cream colored cat jumped in his lap and knocked him off balance. He sat down in the paved driveway, a soft smile on his face as he pet his three friendly cats, his bag behind him.

Louis had been in the kitchen, making lunch since Edward had worked an all-nighter and was dead tired. So when he heard laughter from outside, he ran to the door, slightly panicked because he knew that laugh.

He peeked out of the window, his eyes going wide as he saw Harry swarmed by cats, giggling like an idiot as they licked his face and played with his hair. 

His shoulders sagged in relief as he took out his phone to record the moment for later, because wow, Harry was just beautiful.

Then he opened the door, a bright smile on his face. Harry looked up with big eyes, dropping the cat he held, terrified until he saw the look on Louis' face. 

He smiled back, jumping up to tackle Louis in a hug. "Lou kitty!" 

Louis was already crying as he hugged him, burying his nose in the fabric of Harry's sweater. "Daddy, oh my god. I missed you so much!"

He sighed happily, stroking his ears gently. "I missed you, too. More than you could even imagine."

Marcel walked into the kitchen, raising a brow at the abandoned mixer that was still going. He shut it off, before going over to the door to close it. He gasped as soon as he saw Harry, a smile forming on his face. "Hazza!"

Harry waved for him, and he ran over and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Ah, Haz! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Harry laughed happily. "Where are the kids?"

"Teddy's got Vivi," Marcel said, "And Connor is with Pinkie, and Alex is .. doing Alex things."

Harry picked up Louis, grinning as the hybrid squealed. "It's okay, I've got you!" He kissed his nose, carrying him inside.

He sat him down on the living room couch, laughing when Teddy squealed, and gasping when Vittoria imitated his loud scream. 

"Hi, baby!" Harry ran over and took her from Teddy, laughing happily as he kissed her round cheeks over and over. "I finally get to hold you and Edward can't stop me!" He bounced her slightly, laughing at her unamused expression. "Oh, cheer up, Hammie."

"Stop calling her that," Louis sulked. "Her name is Vivi."

He grinned. "It's just a nickname, boo."

Suddenly, Connor came bounding down the stairs. "Daddy!?" He gasped when he saw him, and Louis quickly took Vittoria before Connor tackled Harry to the floor. 

"Daddy daddy daddy! I missed you so much!" He screamed, and Teddy pouted, falling on the floor to hug Harry as well. "I missed you, also..!"

Harry hugged them both, giggling happily. "Oh, babies... I missed you too!" He kissed them both on the top of the head, smiling. "Have you been good?"

"Very good," Teddy said. "I didn't have any sex."

"He didn't," Connor confirmed. "I had some."

"Connor!" Louis shrieked. "You're grounded, oh my god!"

Edward stomped down the stairs, grumbling. "Why are you all screaming? I want quiet." He paused, eyeing Harry. "Oh. Hello."

Harry pushed the twins off, sitting up quickly. He ran over to Edward, grabbing him up in a tight hug. "Ed!"

Edward blinked in surprise, patting his back. "Oh.. Harry." He sighed in relief, hugging him. "Baby."

Harry gave a laugh, leaning up to kiss him. "Don't act so hesitant, I don't want this awkward mood between us anymore. I want to make things how they used to be, as soon as we can. I've forgiven you, you need to forgive me too. Let's move on!"

Edward sighed, nodding. "Yeah, we can move on." He paused. "Does this mean.."

"No, you're still not getting any."


	54. fifty-four

Harry slept in the next morning, tired from the night before. And also tired because any time Vittoria woke up, which was a  _lot,_  he was the first to get her.

So, Edward took it upon himself to make breakfast in bed while Harry finally slept, cuddled with Vivi.

He made him biscuits and gravy, and brought him some OJ on the side.

He brought the food up to the room, blinking in mild shock when he saw Vittoria laying beside Harry, frowning as she pulled on his hair and growled.

He quickly set down the food and picked her up, holding her carefully. "Hey, Vittoria. Don't pull daddy's hair. Not nice."

"Like you have room to talk," Edward looked over to see Harry smirking. "You're not nice. You pull my hair all the time."

Edward covered Vittoria's ears. "That's only during sex. That's different."

"She's hungry," Harry said. "Where's Louis?"

Edward kissed the baby's temple, humming softly. "He's downstairs. I'll be right back. Don't move." He told Harry, then left the room.

The middle triplet sat there, staring at a picture on the wall as he waited for Edward to return, sighing boredly.

Edward came back and immediately went to the dresser where he'd left the tray of food, then carefully sat it in his brother's lap. "Here."

Harry raised a brow. "Whoa, this actually looks really good."

Edward huffed. "I'm not a terrible cook, you know." 

"We'll see," Harry laughed, taking a bite. "Oh man. It  _is_ good." He eagerly took another bite, then looked at Edward suspiciously. "Why are you making me yummy food? Or did Louis tell you to bring this up?"

Edward's shoulders sagged. "Because.. I don't know. I want to make up for treating you like shit. I know I can't really do that. But I'm trying, at least."

Harry rolled his eyes, kissing Edward's hand. "Oi, forget about it, okay? We both did some dumb stuff! I want to forget about it. I want to move past it." He said softly. "Yeah?"

Edward sulked. "But you haven't moved past it. Because you still won't have sex with me." He said poutily.

"You don't deserve my body," Harry said, his mouth full of food. "I am a sex god and you are not worthy."

"Hazzaaaaa," He whined. Harry almost felt guilty. Edward looked  _cute_.

He rolled his eyes again. "Well, I kind of like being spoiled. Keep it up, Edwardo. Then I'll let you experience the magic that is Harry Styles."

 

***

Edward encountered Harry again later on in the afternoon while he was toting around Vittoria as usual. He walked into the bedroom to grab her blanket, covering her eyes suddenly as he saw Marcel and Harry snogging on the bed. 

"Hey!" He snapped, and they slowly broke away, Marcel's cheeks pink. 

"What?" Harry pouted, glaring. 

"Um?" Edward grabbed Vivi's blanket. "Lay off it. I have the baby."

Harry glared even harder. "You had the baby downstairs! That's why we came  _upstairs_ , to the  _bedroom_."

Edward sulked as he walked away, swaddling Vittoria in her blanket. "Meanies." He cuddled his baby close to his chest. "Your other papas won't let me have any fun. They are so rude."

She just stared up at him with a displeased expression, and he nodded. "Okay, yes, I know. You want mummy because he's fluffy and warm and soft. I want him too. Louis! We want you!"

 

***

Edward could not stand Harry. He kept walking around shirtless, with his hair up and his pants low, looking like a fucking  _treat_. He hypothesized that it was because he couldn't have him. Harry was making himself look yummy yummy and teasing him, and the fact that he couldn't have him made him all that more excited.

"Put on a shirt!" Alexander snapped at Harry, who was cooking dinner shirtless again. Edward's thoughts exactly.  _Oh my god he just wanted to bend him over and FU-_

"No way, dude!" Harry shook his head. "Clothes are totally a fire hazard!"

 "That makes no sense." Alexander rolled his eyes. "You're making up shit."

"Um, Lexi!" Louis yelled. "Language!" He glared, looking at Vivi as Edward covered her ears.

"Sorry, mummy.." Alex gave Louis the look, making him smile. "Aww, it's okay, baby."

Harry brought plates to everyone, making sure to torture Edward when he bent over in front of him to pick up a napkin. Edward went to slap his ass, but Marcel grabbed his wrist, tutting. 

"Ah ah ah. Nope."

Edward pouted, glaring at his chicken chow mein. "So rude."

"That's what you get, mister."

He stuffed chicken in his mouth, huffing. "I'm sorrrrry."

Harry just winked at him, practically prancing off. God. Edward couldn't handle him.


	55. fifty-five

**edward/harry/marcel**

Edward blinked awake at the sound of Louis shuffling as he got dressed. 

Today he and Michael were supposed to go look at stuff for their teeny-tiny girls, a " _hybrid-only_ " excursion, " _no, you can't come, daddy, forget it_."

Louis had Vittoria in her car seat at the foot of the bed, all buckled up. He ran over to where Edward laid, and quickly pecked him, Harry, and Marcel all on the lips. "I'm leaving, be good."

"Bye, kitten." "Bye, baby." "Bye, cookie," They all hummed, watching him leave fondly. 

They all stared at the closed door, none of them saying anything until they heard a car pulling out. 

Edward suddenly rolled over. "Okay. Now that Vittoria's out of our hands.." He grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned him down, a dark smirk on his lips.

"Whoa, Eddie!" Harry squirmed, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?"

Edward slowly started to grind into him. "It's been over five weeks, Hazza. I have waited long enough to be allowed to fuck you."

Harry moaned helplessly. The only thing separating him and Edward was Ed's boxers, but Harry could see his cock eagerly pushing up from his waistband.

Marcel pouted. "You two aren't just gonna have sex right in front of me, right?"

Edward eyed him hungrily. "Oh, no, baby. You're getting it, too. You've been a little too snappy with me. I think it's time for me to remind you of who's oldest. Of who's in charge."

Marcel's eyes panned down to Edward's boxers as he pushed them down, allowing his hard cock to move freely. 

"Um!" Marcel blushed furiously. "Oh gosh."

Edward grabbed him by the shirt collar, forcing him down on all fours. "Now.. Marcy. Be a good boy. Suck him."

Marcel practically whimpered as Edward's thick cock filled his mouth. He grabbed it with one hand, slowly sliding it down his throat and pulling back again. He looked up at Edward with mossy green eyes, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"There you go. So pretty for me, aren't you?" Marcel couldn't help but preen as he sucked, loving the way Edward breathed his name, whispered praises.

Harry watched jealously, bucking his hips up against Edward's thigh. He groaned when Edward swatted him, closing his eyes. "Oh, this is unfair."

"It's torture, isn't it?" Edward smirked, eyeing him. 

Harry nodded. "Yes.. Oh, come on, Eddie. Fuck me! I know you want to!"

Edward shook his head, slowly thrusting down Marcel's throat. "Now why would I want to do that when I have a perfectly good hole here?"

Harry whimpered. "Please! Edddd, I need you. Please~" He rolled over, his arse on display. 

Edward pulled back from Marcel, pulling him upwards to kiss him. "That's my baby. Hmm, Marcy?"

Marcel just gave him a needy look, then kissed him eagerly, intertwining their tongues. 

Harry whined, and Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Stretch yourself out, Harry."

"I don't  _want_  to." Harry pouted. "Do it for me!"

Edward slapped his arse. "Now, princess.. What will Marcy be doing while I do this?"

Harry flustered, thinking of all the filthy things Marcel could do. After Edward gave a rough tug to his hair, he responded.

"Answer me, pretty princess."

"I can kiss him," Harry said, "Just get him excited, until you really start fucking me. Then I'll suck him, let him fuck my throat."

Edward met Marcel's eyes. "That sound okay to you?"

The baby triplet nodded. "Uh-huh, yeah." He moved in front of Harry, sitting in front of him, smiling bashfully as Harry hovered above him. 

"I love you, Hazzy~" Marcel hummed, pushing back his hair.

"I love you t-too!" Harry gasped as he felt Edward's tongue digging into his hole. "Ah, fuck!" 

Edward suddenly drew back, laying a slap on his thigh. "Kiss Marcy, pretty, like you promised."

"Y-Yes," He nodded, leaning forward to kiss Marcel passionately. 

Edward went back to rimming him, teasingly stretching his hole with just the tip of his finger. He smirked when he heard Harry whine, shocking him when he shoved two fingers in suddenly.

"Ah!" Harry gasped so hard that he broke apart from Marcel. The younger triplet panted, then eagerly went back to kissing Harry. 

Harry moaned into his mouth, his body rocking into Edward's touch as he fingered him open. 

Edward sat up on his knees, three fingers moving in and out of him as he slowly pressed his cock up against Harry's thigh. 

"Think you're good to go?"

"Yes, yes, fuck," Harry moaned. "Eddie, fuck me pleeease~" 

Edward tugged his hair playfully as he pulled his fingers out. "I'm gonna start. You'd better suck Marcy  _good_."

Harry gasped as Edward roughly slid inside of him. "Ah-" 

Edward grunted, forcing his head down. "Suck his cock, Harry."

Harry whimpered, taking Marcel's dick into his mouth, getting even hotter than he already was when Marcel moaned. He stroked him with one hand, using the other to support himself.

"That's my good baby." Edward murmured, thrusting into him roughly. He smirked when Harry pushed back against him, holding his hips tight enough to bruise. "There you go. You like that, don't you? You love my cock so much."

Harry moaned against Marcel's cock, nodding quickly as he wiggled his hips. 

Edward smirked, a hand on his shoulder so he could get more leverage. He pressed into him hard and fast, groaning to himself.

He raised a brow as Harry's back suddenly arched. "Oh, did I hit a good spot, baby girl?"

Harry whimpered, and he kept going, loving the way he squirmed. "So needy, aren't you? There you go. I'm getting your good spot." He smirked, rubbing Harry's cock with one hand.

Marcel groaned, pulling Harry's hair as he thrusted into his mouth. "I-I.. I.. I'm gonna c-cum!" 

"Cum all over his face, Marcy. Make him lick it up." Edward ordered him, and Marcel kept thrusting till he couldn't handle it anymore. 

He suddenly pulled out, spurting white cum all over Harry's face, his cock twitching. "H-Harry-"

Harry eagerly licked his lips, sucking Edward's fingers when he wiped the cum off and pushed it into Harry's mouth. 

He continued moving, his thrusts getting rougher.

"E-E-Ed, I'm gonna.." Harry could barely talk, the force of his movements, stealing his breath away. 

"Cum," Edward murmured, squeezing his cock in his hand, stroking it fast. 

Harry moaned loudly as he came on his stomach. 

Edward groaned as Harry got impossibly tight around him. He leaned over him as he thrusted, grunting with every move. He suddenly came inside of him, making Harry moan as his insides went warm. 

"Ahh.."

Edward pulled out, watching with a pleased expression as cum seeped out of him. "That'll do for now, I suppose. I'm getting a shower."

Harry collapsed, panting. "Holy shit, dude."


	56. fifty-six

_**ABOUT ONE YEAR LATER** _

"Mum, I'm scaaared. I don't want to go!"

"Teddy, did we not go through this exact same thing last year? Second year isn't gonna be any different, luv." Louis sighed, gelling back the tiny hybrid's hair.

"I'm not scared," Connor said, brushing his hair out. "I'm actually quite excited. Like, summer seemed to last ages. I'm ready to see all my school friends again!"

Louis eyed him. "What friends do you have that aren't related to you?"

Connor gasped. "Tons! Chi, Nick, Karlie," He went off on a tangent naming people Louis had never even heard of, or cared to hear of.

"Sure," Louis said. "Alright. Hurry up and go downstairs before your father leaves you. He will do that."

Connor bolted down the stairs, but Teddy didn't budge.

"Theodore."

"It's okay, mum. He can leave me." Teddy said, shrugging.

"Theodore!"

He jumped, his ears flat. "Okaaaaay. I-I'm going." He trudged out of the room, his tail dragging.

As soon as he walked downstairs, he was met with two crying hybrids, his older brother's mates.

Noel was clinging onto Alex's right arm, Neil at his left.

"We can't go without you, Alexiiiii," "How will we make it? it's going to be so boring!"

Alexander hugged both of the platinum blonde hybrids, sighing. "I'll drive you two. Okay?"

The oldest sibling had graduated last year, and none of them were too happy about it.

Without the looming threat of big brother Alex, they all were big targets.

But none the less, they had to go to school.

Connor skipped over to Michael, looking around. "Where's Pinkie?"

Michael shrugged, scooping up Celestia as she ran over. "Uh.."

Pinkamena popped up behind him, humming. "Sorry, Celes woke up when I went to go bug dad. So I changed her and stuff."

Michael smiled. "Oh, thanks. You're all ready? You going with Uncle Ed?"

She nodded, grabbing Connor's arm. "You are, right?"

He nodded, a dumb grin on his face as he kissed her cheek. "Yeah. Better hurry, he's about to leave."

She ran over to the door, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "Alright, I'm good, dude!"

Edward stood by the door, Vittoria balanced on his hip. "Go to the car. I'm gonna give Vivi to your mum." He told Connor and Teddy, who'd just made it downstairs. The twins nodded, following Pinkie outside. 

Edward toted Vittoria upstairs, nudging open his bedroom door with his elbow. Vittoria let out a scream as soon as she saw Louis, smacking at Edward, wanting down.

"Ow, Vittoria. Easy, love." He sat her on the floor, humming proudly as she ran over to Louis and crawled into his lap. "There you go. There's mum."

Louis ran his hand through her dark brown curls, humming. "Hi, Vivi~ Was papa holding you? Awe, he was, huh? Did he feed you?" He poked her tummy, and she opened her mouth wide. 

"Yes, I did feed her. We had eggs on toast, didn't we, Vi?" Edward cooed at her, kissing her forehead, then Lou's. "Okay, well, I'll be back 'round five. Be good." He said, nodding when Vittoria and Louis gave him a hum in assurance.

He walked out of the room, and Vittoria turned her attention on Louis completely. "Ma!" She squished his cheeks, making him laugh. "Easy, Vivi." 

She let go, turning her head, letting out a loud growl-y scream when she saw Harry and Marcel still half-asleep, cuddling.

"Aww," Louis squeezed her sides. "Do you want your daddies? Wake them up, Vivi!"

She crawled out of his lap, sitting down in between Harry and Marcel. The latter blinked awake, smiling sleepily when he saw who was beside him. 

"Hello, Vittoria. Did you want cuddles?" He asked, booping her nose.

She let out a huff, and he chuckled. "You're so silly. Come here." He pulled her down, cuddling her, although she was still growling. She was smiling so he knew she meant well.

"You wanna wake up daddy?"

She rolled herself over, facing Harry. She gave his hair a tug, growling. "Da!" 

Harry suddenly sat up, gasping. "Oh! Hey, Hammie.." He rubbed his head. "When did you get in here?"

"Just a bit ago," Louis said. "Ed just left, he's taking the kids to school." He gave Harry a pout. "He fed Vivi, but I'm starving. Make me breakfast?"

Harry kissed Louis' cheek. "Aww, babe. Yeah, I'll make you something."    
  


***

"Soooo.." Alexander sat in the driver's seat of his truck, one hand resting on the roof while he drove with the other. Noel sat close to him in the center seat, with Neil on the other side.

"So?" Neil asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you two going to come to the show tonight? Or do you think you'll be too tired from school.." He asked, and they both laughed.

"Of course we'll be there, Alexi! It's a big night for you!" Noel smiled.

Alexander had been working for months to get a spot at the huge theatre in town. He'd auditioned over and over and over, and after a year, they approved him to go on after another singer who'd be performing.

He flustered a bit at their enthusiasm. "Yeah, it will be. I just hope it all goes well. You know?"

They both nodded. "It'll be okay, I know it." Neil smiled, opening his door as they pulled up to the school. "See you!" Noel chirped, kissing him before hopping out.

***

Teddy found Samber as quickly as he could before lunch time, wanting to get a seat with him since Connor would most likely ditch him.

He wasn't hard to spot, he'd seemed to have grown a foot since last year.

He ran over to his mate, sighing as he grabbed his hand.

"Oh, hey, Ted. Everything going well so far?" Sammy asked him, kissing the top of his head.

Teddy's ears wiggled. "Just fine." He pouted. "I can't believe you're a senior. What am I gonna do next year?"

"Awww," Sammy squeezed his hand. "You'll be okay, ducky. We'll just get you some new friends before I go. So you won't be  _too_  lonely. Besides, we still have a whole year left, don't get ahead of yourself. Savor it!"

Teddy flustered. "Yeah.. you're right." He hummed as they sat, and snuggled close to him. "I still have you now, and I couldn't be happier about it."


	57. VISUALIZATION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo here are some pictures of each of the characters as well as the kids' ages and mates! if you have questions, feel free to ask!

 

 

here's their specific breeds:

 _alexander & teddy_ \- brown maine coon  
 _connor_ \- brown maine coon, but with cornish rex textured fur  
 _pinkie_ \- ragamuffin, with one white ear and one black ear and a striped tail  
 _neil & noel_ \- golden turkish angora  
 _sammy_ \- grey russian blue, with white points on ears and tail


	58. fifty-seven

"Alexi, are you okay?" Noel asked, rubbing his elbow. "You're kind of squeezing the steering wheel, really hard."

He sighed. "Yeah, uh. I'm fine."

"It's understandable that you're nervous." Neil said from the backseat. "It's your big day. You wanna do good." He smiled. "I know you will. You're so talented."

Alexander sighed, glancing back at him. "Sure hope you're not just saying that to make me feel better, babe."

"He means it," Noel smiled. "You really are a great singer. You'll do well, if you just keep calm~"

He parked in front of the concert hall, taking another breath. "I'm trying."

 

***

An hour later, Alexander was stood onstage, trying not to shake as he peered out into the crowd. Not that he could see, all there was were blinding lights.

He hoped his brothers and parents had made it. It'd make him feel a lot less lonely.

"Wooo, Alexi!"

He suddenly grinned, knowing his mates were here. And now, he'd sing for them.

He looked back at the band behind him, then gave a thumbs up. "Here's something I composed just for the occasion." He said into the mic, patting his guitar.

He'd never actually sung his original songs for anyone but family, and he was actually anxious about it.

He cleared his throat as he started strumming his guitar.

His voice wavered a bit, but once he saw Neil and Noel smiling at him from the front row, Louis' grin just behind them, he delivered the chorus with a strong voice.

"You'll never be too far away.. I'll follow you no matter what people say. My heart is just set on loving you, and baby, there's nothing else I'd rather do... I'm just so in love with you."

He kept his eyes glued on his partners the whole time, his lips curled up in a smile.

His heart fluttered as the crowd began to cheer, some of them even standing up.

"Thank you!" He waved, smiling before walking off stage before he did anything to ruin the feeling he had.

Louis immediately tackled him as soon as he walked out.

"Oh my sweet baby — you did so well!" He kissed his cheeks, his face wet with tears.

Alex hugged him tightly, laughing. "Mum.."

Neil and Noel suddenly hugged him from behind, stealing his breath from how tightly they squeezed.

"We knew you could do it!" They both said at once, kissing either of his cheeks.

Alexander flushed. "Thank you.." He kissed both of them, before smiling at Louis, who just grinned back.

"I'm taking you to dinner," He said, patting his arm. "Meet me at the restaurant?"

 

***

After a quiet dinner with Louis and his partners, he returned home with the latter two.

Neil squeezed his hand as they walked inside. "We want to make your night even better." He hummed, giving him a smile.

Alexander raised a brow. "How's that, love?"

He made a noise of surprise as Noel kissed him hard, and Neil pushed him inside of their room.

"Oh!" Alexander grunted as he fell onto the bed and the twins both gave him a sultry look. He nodded, giving a shrug. "I am very into this." He laughed a bit, grinning as they shut the door.

 

***

 

Teddy frowned as they pulled into the driveway of the house, noticing Alexander's car was missing. "Where's Alex?"

"I think he took the twins home," Louis said, and Connor squinted. "But it's been three hours.."

Louis cleared his throat. "He must be staying over."

Connor groaned. "But we bought him this cake..."

"He'll eat it later."

"Maybe we should bring it to him?"

"He'll eat it later!"


	59. fifty-eight

The first week that the boys are in school, everything seemed fine to Louis. No calls home from either of his clingy sons, no homework so far since they were just getting settled in. No complaints from either of the twins about any classes. 

The second week, things began to get a little fishy. Connor was fine, bouncy and bubbly as usual. But Theodore... he looked tired. Louis assumed it was because of harder classes, or something. 

Until Alexander ended up in jail.

 

 

***

 

"Alexi, can you come pick me up? I feel sick." 

Alexander gave a tiny sigh. "Noel, did you try calling your dads..?"

She whined. "I diiiiiid! But they just left from here. They just picked up Neil, I guess. They're at the doctor's now." 

"Why didn't you just go with them?"

"I didn't feel sick earlier! I feel sick now!"

Alexander sighed again. "Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

 

It didn't take him too long to get to the school, it was only about ten minutes from their house. He rang the buzzer at the front door, peering up at the camera.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked, and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here to pick up Noel Irwin."

"Oh, come on in and sign her out, please. She's waiting in the nurse's office." She unlocked the door, and he stepped inside. She gave him a warm smile as he walked to the desk. "Nice to see you, Alexander."

He signed for Noel on the sign-out sheet, nodding. "Nice to see you as well, Gladys."

He began walking down the hallway towards the nurse's office, his ear suddenly twitching as he heard a bang from the hallway which lead to the gyms. 

He figured Noel could wait just a second, as he walked down the dark hallway towards the sound.

His fur suddenly stood on end as he saw a tall boy repeated shoving another student's face into the lockers. "Hey!" He yelled, and took off running down the hall, pushing the boy to the floor. He pulled the other student away from him, his eyes going as wide as saucers as he recognized who it was. 

Blood and hair stuck all over his face, but he was whimpering quietly, and Alex knew. "Ted!" He gasped. He let go of the poor boy, turning to the other boy, who was just getting to his feet. 

"You son of a bitch." He shoved him to the ground again, pushing a knee into his chest as he grabbed him by the collar, bashing his head against the tiled floor. "How dare you!" He pushed him as hard as he could, pulled back his hand, and punched him again and again and again, unable to think. He was furious.

"Alexi!" Suddenly he was being pulled off the other boy, but he still swung towards him, his claws out, kicking his feet. "Stop it! You're killing him!"

"He hurt Ted!" He screamed, and by this time, the school's resource officer was dragging him away, out of the school. 

Teddy was bawling, Noel was bawling, Gladys was shrieking as she saw the mess of blood on the floor.

Alexander found himself in the back of a cop car, his hands cuffed behind his back. His face felt wet, and he realized he was crying. 

Connor was now hunched over Teddy, hugging him as several paramedics carried in gurneys. He wailed as his twin brother was strapped down and hauled out, shaking violently. 

Samber stood beside him, along with Noel, his eyes dark as he rested a hand on Connor's shoulder, trying to give some form of comfort. "I can... I can drive us home." He said quietly, staring ahead. "If. If you want."

Connor just nodded, trying to stop crying. "Yeah, I.. let's go."


	60. fifty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mad bc the numbers for the chapters are all off ugh.

Louis went absolutely ballistic when he heard about everything that had happened. Not only was one of his sons in jail, but the other was in the  _hospital!_

He shuffled into his slippers, picked up Vittoria, and marched over to Edward who stood at the doorway, on the phone. "You take me to see my babies right now!"

Edward covered the mic of his phone. "I'm going to, kitten, I promise. I'm just getting.. hold on." He uncovered in, speaking into the phone again. "Whatever. However much it takes. You put him in the best cell till I get there, you hear me!" He snapped at the person on the other line, before hanging it up.

Louis nodded in approval at his husband's control over the situation so far, glad that Alexander would at least be  _okay_. Then panicked again as soon as he remembered Teddy. "Let's go!"

Edward nudged him out the door. "Go buckle Vi up. I'll grab the keys." He hit the unlock button just as Louis got to the car, then jogged over while he got the baby buckled up. He hopped in, then helped Louis buckle up once he got in. 

They set off towards the hospital, arriving there in about a half hour. They went right to Theodore's room - they knew exact where it was thanks to Harry and Marcel. Harry had been at a shoot, and Marcel was at the office - but they both dropped everything as soon as they got the call. They were both in town, so they got there relatively quick. Louis felt a bit hurt that he couldn't be there sooner, but took comfort in knowing that Teddy wasn't alone. 

Louis opened the room door, and immediately was tackled by Connor. "Oh, mummy, you're here!" He wept, hugging him tight. "How's L-Lexi?" "He's fine, Connie, I have to see Teddy-"

Louis pulled him in the direction of Teddy's bed, then stopped walking, his heart sinking in his chest at the sight of his beat-up little son. "..Oh baby.." He ran over to his side, sitting in the chair after Marcel moved for him. 

He gingerly picked up his paw and kissed his knuckles, then gently put Teddy's palm to his chest. He purred softly, trying not to cry. "I-I'm so sorry, baby.."

Teddy looked at him, barely conscious, his eyes swollen nearly shut. "Mum?"

Louis couldn't help but cry now. He kept Ted's hand on his chest, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "Shhh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

Teddy fell quiet, just breathing softly as he listened to Louis purr. His heart rate jumped as the door opened again, and Samber ran over, tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, Ted. Babe." He stood on the opposite side of Louis, beside Connor, who didn't budge from his spot, not willing to leave his twin's side. "Shit. Poor baby-"

Connor gave him a threatening glare, not wanting him to even touch his hurt brother. Samber gave a small pout, but understood, he was upset, obviously. So he stood, his heart aching to hold his hand, but he just held on the rail of the bed. "Did they... what did they do with the guy who did this?"

Connor gave a heavy sigh. "He's .. in the hospital as well. Lexi messed him up badly. Ten times worse than he hurt Teddy, but you know what? He deserved it. He deserves it, piece of shit." He was snarling, and Teddy turned his head to him, his eyebrows knitted. He frowned apologetically, gently patting Ted's hand. "Sorry. I'm just angry."

Teddy turned his head back, facing the ceiling. "I-I.. I... I want Alex."

Louis sobbed softly. "Oh, baby. We'll get him for you, don't worry. We will." He turned to Edward and Harry, giving them a sad sort of glare. "You hear him, he wants Alex. Go get Alex."

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Harry pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, pulling Edward towards the door with him. "We'll get him, Ted. We'll be right back, daddy promises."

Louis smiled gently at Teddy. "See, they're gonna go get Alex. It'll be okay. Just go to sleep, okay? He'll be here soon."


	61. sixty

"Harry, did you really have to bring Vittoria? I don't want her being exposed to  _criminals_." Edward snapped at his brother, glaring at him.

Harry sat in the backseat, holding Vittoria's hand with a pout. "Ed, shut up! You know Hammie's having a daddy week. She'd get hella pissy if I left her at the hospital!"

Edward grumbled. "She was just fine when she was at home with Lou."

"Nuh-uh, man! She ran over to me as soon as you guys got there!"

He rolled his eyes, parking. "Stay in the car with her, she's not coming in."

Harry pouted even more. "Fiiiine."

Edward locked the car before going inside of the jail, sighing as he went up to the front desk. "I'm here to pick up Alexander Tomlinson." He said, putting a stack of money in front of the man working.

He gawked up at Edward, pointing in the direction of the cell where Alexander was. The hybrid had already heard Edward say his name, and was waiting in front of the door. "Father! Is Theodore alright?" 

"He's fine," Edward said calmly, tapping his foot as the jailer unlocked the cell. Alexander tackled him as soon as the door opened, squeezing him tightly. 

"I'm sorry for beating up that boy, I-"

Edward patted his back awkwardly, grunting. "It's fine, Alexander. He deserved it. Good on you." He was quiet for a second. "But do apologize to your mum."

"Yes, sir."

He walked outside with Edward, following him to the car. Edward opened the door and got in, looking back at Harry. "Get in the passenger's seat, now."

"But Edddd-"

"Harold," He snapped. "Alexander wants to sit back there! And you're hogging up the whole back seat!"

Harry got out, making Vittoria growl angrily for a solid second, until she noticed big brother Lexi and grabbed his hand. 

"Hi, Vi." He kissed her tiny hand, smiling. "Have you been good today?"

"Aaa." She moved her hand, appearing to give a nod as well.

Alexander smiled. "Awe." He talked to her for the rest of the car ride, leaving the two parents up front to sit and just listen.

 

***

 

"Did Ted really ask for me?" Alex asked his fathers quietly, holding Vittoria's hand as she toddled alongside them. 

"He did," Harry said. "And your mumma insisted we get you immediately." He began to say something else, but was cut off mid-sentence as he bumped into a woman.

"Whoa, sorry, miss-"

She cut off Harry again, facing Alexander and pointing an accusing finger at him. "You! You're the little heathen who hurt my son, you piece of shit, I should-" She suddenly screeched, backing up when Vittoria bit her hand. 

"Ow, bloody hell!"

"Excuse us," Edward said, picking up Vittoria and walking right past her.

Alexander and Harry both gave her a smug sort of smirk, following Edward. 

She stood there, flabbergasted as she rubbed at her hurt hand, a snarl on her lips.

 

 

"It's this room here." Edward told Alex, nudging the door open. "He might be asleep, so be quiet."

Alexander's ears lowered as he walked in the hospital room quietly, under the scrutiny of all of his family. 

But Connor broke out in a smile. "Lexi, you're okay!"

He nodded. "Hey, Connor. Yeah, I'm fine." He went over to Theodore, picking up his hand. "How do you feel, Ted?" He asked softly as his other brother stared up at him through swollen eyes. 

"I.. I've seen better days." He said, making Alex chuckle a bit, before going serious again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." He said quietly, patting his hand.

Teddy laughed a bit. "I-It's not your fault. I'm lucky you were there at all. I think he would have killed me."

Alexander's face hardened. "Why?"

His ears went flat. "I don't know. I was just at my locker, and he just started wailing on me, I didn't.. I don't even know who he was." He said in a whisper.

Alex sighed. "It's gonna be okay, though. I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again." He swore, shaking his head. "I'll protect you, no matter the consequences."


	62. sixty-one

"Viviiiii~" Louis cooed, scooping up his toddler. "You wanna go bye bye with mummy?"

Vittoria squished his nose, sticking her tongue out.

"Stop baby talking to her," Edward grumbled. "She's a genius, address her as such."

Louis pouted. "But she's a baby.."

"A baby genius!" He said, taking her. "Isn't that right, Vittoria? We're going to go get your older brother. You want to come with papa, don't you? I know you don't want to stay here with daddy, he is terrible and too loud."

She raised her eyebrows at the suggestion, kicking her legs a bit.

"It's a yes." Edward nodded, patting her back. "Let's go get some shoes on you, poppet."

Louis huffed, slipping on a coat before peeking down the hall. "Connie, you ready?"

He came running, nodding quickly. "Yeah, mum!" He held up a gift bag, shaking it. "Had to get my thing."

Louis ruffled his hair, smiling. "Alrighty. Go to the car, beb." He said, nudging him outside before stepping into the kitchen. "Hazza, you'll have everything ready by the time we get home, right?"

Harry wiped his hands on his apron, giving Louis a thumbs up. "Totally, boo. Any kind of dessert I should make?"

Louis shrugged, grabbing Vittoria's bag from the closet. "Ummm.. it doesn't matter. No chocolate, though." He grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him briefly. "Don't burn the food, I love you."

Harry grinned, pecking him again. "I love you too, baby."

 

***

Connor bolted into his twin's hospital room, a big smile on his face. "Ted Ted Ted! Are you ready to go!?"

Teddy groaned, giving him a smile. "Yes, I've been waiting to come home for ages."

A nurse came over and helped him sit up, humming. "Careful now. Easy." She handed him crutches, watching to make sure he could stand. He'd been doing physical therapy, and he'd done well, so she assumed he'd be good.

He stood, using the crutches, and moved over to Louis and Connor. "Okay! I'm ready." He looked back at the nurse, waving. "Thank you-"

She smiled cheerily. "Don't thank me, love. Be careful, and I'm sure you'll be fine. Do call if there's any issues!"

Edward held the door open with one hand, holding Vittoria with the other. The toddler made a soft gasp as she saw Teddy walking with his crutches. 

"I know," Edward said in agreement. "He's up and out of bed. Isn't that wonderful?  You missed him, didn't you?" He said, pecking her nose. "I'm sure he'll want to give you a cuddle when we get home."

They all walked out to the car, Connor helping Teddy get situated in the passenger's seat so he'd have lots of room.

He awkwardly sat there as Edward drove home, and Louis sat in the backseat, chattering away with Vittoria. "So... u-uh.."

Edward glanced over. "What?"

He looked down, coughing a bit. "H-How have things been..?"

Edward shrugged. "Don't feel out of place, Ted. Nothing big has happened. We've all kind of been waiting for you to get better. We missed you."

A blush crept onto his face. "Y-Yeah?"

He patted his shoulder as delicately as he could manage. "Yeah. Especially your brother back there. And Vittoria, she missed you too."

He laughed a bit. "I really missed them too!"

"Your dad's been going crazy without you." 

He covered his cheek. "He has?"

"Yeah. He needs his math genius. You're gonna have your work cut out for you when you get home." Edward said, smirking a bit.

He laughed again, then went serious. "Speaking of like.. math... what about my school work and stuff?"

Edward was quiet. "About that."

Teddy's heart sunk from the seriousness of his voice. "W-What?"

"We've decided to homeschool you again."

"F-Father!" Tears began to form in his eyes as he panicked. "You can't do that!"

"Well, why not?" Edward countered. "You don't like school, you always put up a fuss about it. And people are always causing trouble with you. I don't need you hurt again. You're not going back."

"Father!" Connor yelled, kicking the back of Ed's seat. "What do you mean he's not going back! Who's gonna come to school with me! Alex is already out!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're all making a commotion about this when you know it's for the best. You always stay around Diane in school anyways, I know that from both Alexander and Theodore. So it's not like him not being there will matter to you anyways, will it?"

"Edward!" Louis hissed. "Knock it the hell off! We didn't settle on homeschooling him anyhow!"

He parked the car suddenly, the debacle making everyone forget they were already so close to home. "Yes, we did. I took him out of school after they refused to suspend that boy. You keep arguing with me on this, I'm fucking pulling Connor, too. This isn't up for debate." He snapped, getting out and slamming the door.

Teddy fully broke out in tears, rubbing at his eyes as he trembled. 

Louis looked over at Connor, sighing. "Grab Vivi, please." He said softly, before getting out and going to Teddy's seat. He opened the door and brushed away his tears, kissing his nose before helping him stand and get out. 

"Come here," He said gently, hugging him close.

"D-Did I do something?" He whimpered, hugging Louis as tightly as he could.

Louis sighed. "No no, baby. You know your father.. he's just insensitive at times.." He was quiet. "Maybe it is for the best. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt." He scratched behind his ear. "I know you're probably worried about seeing Sammy less. But you can just invite him over more? Go over more? It'll be okay." 

He let out a shaky sigh. "I-I guess. Sorry."

"Shhh." He kissed his temple. "Let's go inside. I had your daddy make all your favorites. Hopefully he didn't burn everything."

Teddy smiled a bit, before following him inside. Edward was no where to be seen, but Harry and Marcel were sitting at the table, talking, while Alex sat at the island counter.

"Ted!" Marcel ran over and hugged him close, already tearing up. "You're home! Oh, I missed you  _so much_." 

Teddy hugged him back, laughing softly. "I missed you too, dad! A bunch!"

Harry wrapped an arm around him, grinning. "Hiiii, Teddy. I didn't burn anything, I swear. I hope you like creme brulee?"

He blinked. "You made me creme brulee?"

Harry nodded. "That, I did burn. But it was on purpose, duh."

Ted hugged him tightly. "Thank you.."

"No problem, Teddy." Harry cooed, hugging him back. "Let's eat."


	63. sixty-two

Pinkamena stood in front of her mirror early in the morning, looking herself over with a critical eye. She tugged at the dress she was wearing before sighing and turning the mirror around. 

"Well, shit."

 

***

Louis put down the spatula he was using as he heard the faint sound of crutches coming towards the kitchen. He gave Teddy a frown, a hand on his hip. "Teddy, babe, did you walk downstairs by yourself?"

He gave a shrug, nodding. "Yes... why?"

Louis frowned even more. "Be _cause_ , I don't want you to hurt yourself! I told you to call for me when you woke up, you bean! What if you would've fell?"

Teddy's ears flattened. "I didn't wanna bother you. I'm fine. I really don't even need these.." He mumbled as he put his crutches down and sat at the island counter.

Louis sighed, resuming his cooking. "Yes, you do.. the doctor said you had to use them for at least another week-"

They both suddenly turned their attention to the stairwell as Pinkamena came bounding down, Connor hot on her heels. 

"Babe, wait!"

"I'm not doing this right now, Connor! Fuck off!"

Theodore and Louis exchanged looks, before wincing as the door slammed. 

"What do you think that was about?"

"I-I really don't know."

 

 

***

 

About an hour or two later, Theodore was sat in the study with Marcel, with Vittoria in his lap. "There has to be something for me to help you with, dad.."

Marcel eyed him with a bit of a frown. "Ted, I know you're bored, but this is really stuff I have to finish on my own. Just hold Vivi for a bit longer, please. Or go upstairs and hang out with Alex."

Teddy sighed, bouncing Vittoria in his lap, making her kick her legs in complaint. He wiggled his tail in front of her, sighing again as she caught it in her hands and rubbed her face on it. "Don't bite my tail, please."

Marcel glanced over, finding the scene cute.. except for the face Teddy was pulling. "What's the matter, Ted?"

He hugged Vittoria close. "I feel terrible, dad."

Marcel frowned. "Do I need to call the doctor?" He asked, and Ted shook his head quickly.

"It's not that kind of thing.." He mumbled.

His father closed his laptop. "Then.. what is it?"

Teddy rested his head on Vittoria's shoulder, trying not to cry. But talking about his feelings always made him teary. "I... I feel so useless. Like no one wants me. Mummy wouldn't let me help him cook. Daddy didn't even say goodbye to me when he left. Father hasn't said anything to me since he yelled at me yesterday!" He whimpered. 

"Ted.." Marcel exclaimed softly, going to sit beside him on the small couch. He pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his head gently. "Honey, we all love you and want you! Listen-"

Teddy cut him off with a loud sob. "Not even my own brother misses me or cares that I won't see him as much! And Alex doesn't care about me as usual! He never wants anything to do with me!"

Marcel patted his back. "Now, hey. You know that's not true. If anything, you're one of Alex's favorite people! He went to jail for you, don't you think he cares at least a little?" He sighed. "And I know it may not seem like I'm letting you in on stuff, it's because I'm going through complaints right now, hon. As soon as I get some spreadsheets, you're more than welcome to help on them!" 

He went quiet, looking down at the floor. "S-Sorry."

Marcel hugged him again. "Don't worry, son. I know Harry was very late this morning, he didn't say bye to your mum or myself either. Don't dwell on it. And I will talk to your father when he gets home. We both know he's a drama queen, but this is unacceptable."

"Thank you," Ted mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"No problem. I love you so much, you know that?"

He smiled a bit. "I love you too, dad." He suddenly let out a shriek, yanking his tail away from Vittoria. "Vivi! I told you  _not_ to bite my tail! Ow!"

Marcel picked her up. "Sorry. I'll go give her to your mum." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Then maybe we can go out for lunch?"

He sighed, rubbing his slobber-covered tail. "Yeah, sounds good."


	64. sixty-three

"Michael, talk some sense into your daughter!" Harry yelled, pointing at Pinkamena. The female hybrid growled, her tail waving menacingly and her fur on edge. "You can piss off, Harry Styles!"

Calum let out a low growl as he wrapped a protective arm around Michael. "She's only doing what's best! You don't understand anything, you've never had a child on your own, and you had your brothers to raise yours!"

"Excuse me!" Louis shrieked. "What the hell are you all on about! Did I miss something!"

"This isn't about us," Michael said calmly. "It's something they need to resolve on their own."

"What?" Louis shook his head, baffled. "What are you even on about?!"

"The welfare of my child." Pinkamena snapped, making Louis drop the cup of tea he was holding.

***

All of this mess had started early that morning.

After she noticed she hadn't had her heat in ages, Pinkamena decided to go to the clinic in town. Which confirmed the worst for her — she was pregnant.

Even though she'd always made sure to use protection, and she'd only had sex three times... Accidents happen, she guessed.

That morning, Connor walked in on her studying herself in the mirror again, and he could tell. It finally clicked for him.. why she smelled so different.

"Hey.. You're.."

"Connor, I'm breaking up with you."

"What!" He yelled. "No, you can't break up with me! Why would you say that!?"

She clutched her tummy, tears welling up in her eyes. "Because, Connor! I'm having a baby, and my baby needs a good father. I know you. I've known you all my life." She was full on crying now. "I know how you get bored with things the minute they stop being pretty or shiny or bright. I'm going to have this baby and then I won't be fun for you anymore. You'll leave me when I need you most." She growled. "So I'm leaving  _you_  before that happens."

"Pinkamena, you can't just say that! You can't just break our bond! I won't let you!"

"I figured you wouldn't. You don't need to. I'll find someone who'll take me like I am and help me raise this baby." She snapped.

"But it's my baby!" He snapped, and she stared at him.

"And how do you know that for sure?"

"Because you'd never cheat!" He yelled. "And I didn't wear the condom last time we had sex!"

She stared at him, livid. "You did this on  _purpose_?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think you'd actually get pregnant!"

She picked up a jar that was sitting on her nightstand, wailing at him. It missed, and shattered all over the floor.

"Fuck you! Literally fuck you! I told you  _over and over_ and—" She groaned, grabbing her backpack. "Nope! I'm done!" She ran out, infuriated.

He ran after her, sighing. "Babe, wait!"

"I'm not doing this right now, Connor! Fuck off!"

She got into Calum's car, seething as she buckled up. "Drive me to school, dad."

He glanced over at her, shrugging as he started driving. "Something you need you talk about, Di?"

"I'm pregnant."

He slammed on the brakes, but she didn't even move. "Bloody fuck."


	65. sixty-four

Connor sat alone in his bedroom, bawling his eyes out. His heart ached, and he didn't know what to do.

He knew everyone could hear him crying, but he couldn't stop. He felt like he was in the middle of a bad dream and he couldn't wake up. He kept pinching himself, trying to wake up. His arms were littered with crescent-shaped cuts from his nails.

He didn't know what time it was when Harry came around, but it was dark. "Hey, buddy. Wake up."

Connor sat up, rubbing his eyes with a tired yawn. "Daddy?"

"Oh, jeez." Harry took his hands. "You really did a number on yourself, didn't you, little bear?"

"I-I didn't mean to," he hiccupped, starting to cry again. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, cmere.." Harry sighed, hugging him close, but being mindful of his arms. "You're okay. I wanted to go talk to Pinkamena. Can you handle doing that right now?"

He sniffled. "Where is she?"

"She's just downstairs, in the living room."

Connor frowned. "What are we gonna tell her...?"

He kissed Connor's forehead. "I'm gonna prove to her that I'm a good parent, and that you will be too. I know you will be."

Connor looked down at his lap. "I can at least try. Right now, she's not even giving me that."

"Right," Harry mumbled. "So, let's go, then." He pulled him up, leading him downstairs to the living room, where Pinkamena sat on the couch with Michael and Celestia.

She took in a sigh as Connor stood in front of her. "Oh, Connie. What is it?"

"I won't let you leave me," he said, his voice wavering as tears threatened to fall. "I love you too much to just let you walk out, and I could never forgive myself if I let someone else raise our baby."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry held up a finger. "Just a minute. I know everyone thinks that I'm no good, and I do nothing, and I'll never do anything, but that's not true." He squeezed Connor's shoulder. "Everyone always snaps at me about how Edward and Marcel worked full jobs and busted their asses, but you know who was here with Louis that whole time? Taking care of him, getting him anything he needed, changing diapers, feeding and bathing and putting these babies to sleep?"

Michael frowned. "It was you."

"It was me!" Harry said. "Because I may not be good at hard work, but I'm good at what no one ever takes into consideration, caring!"

He sighed. "Now, he might not be able to go out and get a hard job right now, but hey! You two have all of us here to help with stuff you need for the baby till you're out on your own! And I know he'll be around to take good care of it until then." He said, and Connor nodded.

"I'll do anything it takes. Anything, whatever I have to do to stay with you, I'll do it." He said sincerely, his hand over his heart.

Suddenly, Pinkie was in his arms, bawling her eyes out. "I'm sorry, Connie, I was so scared, I'm still scared, I just don't ever want to be alone and helpless—"

"You never will be!" Connor hugged her tightly. "That's why I bonded with you. I will never leave you, no matter what. You're the love of my life, and I will protect you and this baby, no matter the cost." He mumbled, putting a hand on her tummy.

She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheeks over and over again. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry —"

"It's okay," he said softly. "Let's forget about it. Let's just starting doing what we have to do for our baby, yeah?"

She nodded, sighing, her grip on him not loosening even for a second. "Yeah. Please sleep in my room with me. I'm sorry."

"Um," Michael protested, but Harry waved his hand. "Let them, Mikey."


	66. sixty-five

**samber/teddy**

 

_cupcake: Sammy :( I miss you._

**_Samber☺:_ ** **_i miss you too, baby. do you want to come over? neil and noel aren't here._ **

_cupcake: I know, they're at my house with Alex :/ being loud._

**_Samber☺:_ ** **_awe. come over, ill give you cuddles and try to make up for lost time._ **

_cupcake: okay.. sounds alright._   
  


Teddy sighed, putting his phone in his pocket before walking down the block to Samber's house. It'd been over a week since he'd last seen him in person and he hated it. He was so used to seeing him constantly, and now that he was homeschooled.. it seemed like he rarely saw him.

He didn't bother to knock on the door, because he was over enough and Niall and Ashton were like his other parents, honestly. 

Samber was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He stood as soon as Teddy walked in, a smile on his face as he wiped his face off. "Hi, baby."

Teddy threw his arms around him, purring loudly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too.." Sammy cooed, picking him up with ease, squeezing him close. "I love you," He smiled, kissing his nose. "Just so you remember."

Teddy purred even louder. "I love you too.." He giggled, kissing his chin after Sammy sat him on the kitchen counter. 

"Let me finish my food, then we can go cuddle," He murmured, picking up his cereal again. 

Teddy stretched, his tail wagging. "How's everything been..? At school?"

Sammy shrugged, speaking with his mouth full. "Boring. I wish I could do home schooling as well, but they won't let me." He sighed. "If I could.. I would be able to spend so much more time with you."

Theodore bit at his lip. "It's not as glamorous as it sounds.. It's lonely. There's nothing to do and no one wants me around."

Samber frowned. "Really? I'm sorry." He huffed. "I'm gonna try to get home schooled. That's total bullshit, I don't want you to ever feel lonely." 

He sighed, holding his tail in his hands. "It's not your fault. I suppose I'm just annoying and unlovable."

"Hey, don't." Sammy came over and picked him up, frowning. "You are not annoying  _or_  unlovable. You're the love of my life, you're my favorite person. I love spending time with you, and I know everyone else does too."

Teddy rubbed at his eyes. "I.. thank you." He hugged him tightly, sniffing. "I love you too.."

Sammy nuzzled his nose, humming. "Do you wanna go cuddle now, cupcake?"

He nodded quickly, wrapping his legs around Sammy's waist. "Yes, please."

Samber grinned, holding him close before carrying him upstairs. He gently laid him on his bed, before sitting down beside him and holding him protectively. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Teddy purred, his hands resting on Samber's back, gently rubbing.

Sammy kissed his cheeks, humming. "How have things been, aside from boring? I heard Connor was fighting with Pinkie."

Teddy nuzzled his face into Sammy's chest. "They're fine now. They made up, thankfully. I don't know what it would have been like if they'd really broken up."

"Yeah. It'd make everything awkward." He murmured, his eyes closed.

Teddy nodded, sighing, before peeking up at him. "Hey.."

"Hmm?" Sammy looked down at him, one eye open. "What is it?"

"Can we... do... it? Maybe?"

Sammy pulled back. "It? You mean like, sex?" He laughed a bit, grinning. "Really?"

Teddy's cheeks flamed. "It's just been a while, you know!"

He chuckled. "I know it has. But I didn't think you really liked having sex when it's not absolutely dire. I thought you were kinda scared of it. Since my mess-up that one time."

Teddy groaned. "I know. I'm not on my heat or anything, but I don't know. I-I miss feeling you. Is that wrong?"

"No, baby." Sammy cooed, gently rubbing his back. "It's not wrong. I miss feeling you too." He chuckled. "Are you sure? You wanna do it right now?"

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm sure. That... may or may not be the reason why I messaged you to begin with."

Sammy kissed his neck, chuckling again. "Because you're horny?"

He squirmed. "Don't say it like that! You make me feel like a pervert."

"There's nothing wrong with it.." He murmured, kissing up his neck to his jaw, to his lips. He kissed him hard, licking over his lips till Teddy brushed their tongues together. He pulled back for air after a while, groaning. "God, you're so small and precious. I love you so much."

Teddy pushed his pants down, breathing hard. "I-I love you too.." He kicked them off, moving his briefs while he was at it. "Uh, I got a question. What are you being for Halloween, I kinda wanna match."

Sammy laughed. "I was gonna be a cop. You can be my detective inspector." He murmured, slowly rubbing his dick against Teddy's. 

He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut. "Ah.."

"You like that idea?" He chuckled, and Teddy whined. "Yes, but you know that's not why I.." He moaned again, as Samber wrapped his hand around both of their dicks, slowly stroking them both together. 

"I know. I'm just teasing. How do you wanna do this?" He asked softly, kissing his jaw. 

"Just normally. I wanna see your face.." He said quietly, cheeks pink.

Sammy hummed, sliding a finger inside of him, kissing him gently. "Alright. We can do that~" He slowly spread him open, Teddy whimpering as slick started running down his thighs. 

He tugged at the sheets, just letting Samber finger him, his legs spread apart. After a while, Sammy was up to three fingers, and Teddy was whining. "That's good..."

"If you're sure.." Samber said softly. "Promise you're not on your heat? I don't want anything you don't want to happen."

"I promise," He nodded. "I just missed being intimate."

Sammy nodded. "Okay." He kissed him softly, sliding inside of him.

"Oh-" Teddy's eyes went wide, and his legs wrapped around Sammy's waist. "I always forget how big it is.."

"Should I stop?"

"No, please, no," He whimpered, "Put it in all the way. Keep going."

He gently nipped at his neck, sliding all the way in, before pulling out, and going back in. "Tell me if it's too much."

"Saaaammy. Just do it, I-I want it. I can take it. Go fast."

He shrugged, thrusting into him at a decent pace. He bit at his lip, swearing that he got even harder when Teddy moaned. 

"Feels good.."

"Good.. I'm glad," Sammy murmured, going a bit faster. "I'm trying to make it good for you." His hands went down to Teddy's prick, gently stroking it. 

He moaned loudly, his back arching up. "H-Harder, Samber, harder-"

He held onto Teddy's shoulder with one hand, holding the headboard with the other. He kept him in place, using the headboard to get more leverage. "Fuck. You feel so good. I'm trying so hard to hold back. Don't wanna cum till you do."

Teddy was panting, crying his name over and over, his legs squeezing around his waist tightly. "Please, please, please, I'm so close-"

Sammy groaned, going as fast as he could, jerking off his prick as best as he could manage. "Come on, cum. Cum for me."

Teddy's eyes rolled back, his ears flat as he came all over his stomach. "S-Sammy!"

He pulled out when Teddy whined, stroking himself till he came on Teddy's face, almost losing it when he looked up at him with his wide, forest-green eyes. "Fuck."

Samber wiped the cum off his face with his fingers, pushing them in Teddy's mouth. He groaned softly when Teddy licked and sucked at them, willing himself not to get hard again. "You're so pretty."

"I'm a mess," He mumbled around his fingers, pulling them out. "Can I get a shower?" He whined, pouting. 

"Yeah, of course. Also, lemme wash that shirt. You can wear one of mine home. I don't need your mum ripping my head off." He chuckled.

"Alright, sounds good."

 

 

 ** _Samber☺_**   ** _changed his nickname to daddy_** _✨_.

_cupcake: Sammy, what is that supposed to mean?  You're not my daddy. Harry is?_

**_daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: baby how do you think he even got that name_** _  
_

 ** _daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: louis calls him daddy_** ** _  
_**

_cupcake: But that's because he is a daddy? He's my daddy?_

**_daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: whew baby believe me, he called him that before you were even thought of._**

_cupcake: What? How would you know?_

_cupcake: And why would I call *YOU* daddy?_

**_daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: bc my dad told me so haha._**

 ** _daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: and just try it. you'll like it ;)_**

 ** _daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: (if you dont we can switch it back and forget about it dont worry)_**

_cupcake: Yeah... I.... I guess I can try it? Whatever, it's weird._

_cupcake: You're weird._

**_daddy_ _✨_**   ** _: i love youuuu_**

_cupcake: I love you too.._


	67. sixty-six

The next day was a Saturday, and Samber purposely cleared his schedule to spend the whole weekend with Teddy.

He brought the other boy's shirt over, as well as a box of cupcakes. He went right inside, and up to Ted's room, eager to surprise him.

He knocked once before going in, smiling as Teddy turned around. 

"Oh, hi," Teddy smiled. "What's all this?"

"I brought cupcakes." Samber said. "Wasn't sure what kind you were in the mood for. I got them all."

His cheeks flushed as he opened the stuffed box. "Thank you! That's so sweet of you." He smiled, giggling when Sammy kissed his cheek. 

"No problem. Also. I'm staying the weekend here, if that's cool. If not, I'll go."

Teddy shook his head. "No, no. You'd better stay." He smiled. "Just avoid Pinkamena. She's very sick right now."

"With what?" Samber frowned.

"I dunno," Teddy shrugged. "Pregnancy."

 

***

Pinkie groaned, batting Connor's hands away as he rubbed her shoulder. "No touching. Just cuddle me. I'm so tired. I just want to nap."

He tilted his head. "So... cuddle or no? Cuddling is touching."

She whined. "Not the same thing. Just wrap your dumb arms around me and warm me."

Connor snuggled up to her carefully, holding her close. "This okay?"

"Perfect," She yawned. "I love you so much. You're so warm and muscular. Like a sexy personal heater."

He resisted the urge to tickle her, instead nuzzling his face into her neck. "I love you too. Small pregnant cuddle object." 

She fell asleep in seconds, snoring softly. Connor didn't mind at all, however. He just held her closer, protectively.

 

***

 

"There's nothing to do," Louis snapped, falling over into Harry's lap. "I'm so bored!"

Harry half-wanted to push his face into his crotch, but thought better of it. "Luckily for you, baby, it's date night!"

Louis sat up, an eyebrow raised. "Date night?"

"It's a surprise date, I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but I've started talking and now I can't stop." Harry blabbered, squeezing Louis' ears and tugging on them.

"Oi," Louis smacked his hands away, glaring. "To where?"

"I won't say that, I'm keeping that secret deep inside!" Harry said, standing.

"Formal or casual!" Louis yelled as Harry walked downstairs. "So I know what to wear!"

"Dressy, but not too dressy!" He called up. "Like a nice sweater and those fancy pants of yours!"

He groaned as he got dressed, wondering where they were going. 

The whole car ride there, no one told him either. It made him fussy. He didn't like surprises very well.

When they finally rolled up to a Japanese steakhouse, Louis bounced eagerly. He loved this place, and it'd been ages since they had been here.

They sat at their own little table, Louis in the center so he could get a perfect view of the hibachi cooking. He loved it, and the triplets loved the look on his face.

When the chef had finally left and they were alone with their food, Louis eyed them. "What made y'all want to go on a date today? Of all days? Harry said this was planned."

Marcel's cheeks lit up. "Well, it's just been a long time since we've been able to go out. And.. we wanted to get our vows renewed and stuff? Our 15th anniversary is coming up.."

"And I also wanted to tell you, away from family, that we're going to Paris for a week after our anniversary. No children." Edward said.

Louis groaned, stuffing his face. "I just.. man. I have the perfect husbands. I am so spoiled. I couldn't ask for better, of course I wanna do all that stuff, you goofs." He giggled, kissing all their hands. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too," They all chorused, grinning in their own ways.

 

 

 

**[ get ready for the epilogue, friends. ]**


	68. sixty-seven

**Much later...**

 

"Cupcake, she just puked everywhere."

Theo ran into the living room, holding a roll of paper towels. "Are you serious? Poor baby. What's wrong, Angie?"

The tiny girl's ears were flat as she sniffed. "S-Sorry." She whined, as she looked down at her sick-covered dress. 

Her father looked at her with a sad expression, wiping off her face. "It's alright, princess. Do you have a tummy ache?"

She shook her head. "No.. Got excited."

Samber gave Theo a troubled look. "Is she good to go, then? Do you think you'll get sick again, Angela?"

She shook her head again. "No, papa. Fine. Wanna go see grampas!" She tugged on her dress, frowning even more. "Dirty."

"Right.." Samber picked her up tentatively, carrying her to her room. "We'll get you changed. Go ahead and pick out something else while I throw this in the washer. Don't want your favorite dress to stain..!" He mumbled, taking off the dress, leaving her in her slip.

She looked at the dresses in her closet, thinking hard before grabbing out a poofy blue dress. "Papa! Got one."

Samber came back in the room, smiling. "That's a very lovely dress, princess. I'm sure your grandfathers are going to love it." 

She beamed, holding up her arms. He carefully slid it over her head, being mindful of her hair. Theo took ages just to pull it back. 

"Crown?" She asked him, patting her ears. 

"Yes, we can get your pretty princess crown. Promise you won't lose it at the party?" Samber asked, grabbing the tiny tiara.

"Promise, papa!" Angie said, holding still as he slipped it on her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He smiled, kissing her cheek after her picked her up. "I bet dad's got us packed up, let's go."

"Yay! Ready!"


	69. sixty-eight

"Pink," Connor sulked, staring at himself in the mirror, one shoe off, one shoe on. Shirt unbuttoned, hair everywhere. Belt undone, a mess, basically. "I need hellllp."

Pinkamena looked up at the wall, staring with a dead expression. "You? You need help, Connor James? I'm dressing two boys who refuse to sit still. You're a grown man, you can handle it."

"Mom, this shirt is dumb!" Elijah whined, stomping his foot.

"Tell that to your dad, he's the one who bought it." She groaned, buttoning his shirt. "You and Thomas and him all have the same dumb shirt."

"They're cute shirts!" Connor complained. "Have you guys seen my other shoe? Or my tie?"

"Your shoe's under the bed," Thomas said, then pointed to the closet. "Your tie's right there."

Connor sniffed. "What would I do without you, nerd son. So smart. So good at locating my missing articles of clothing."

Thomas heaved a sigh, tying his tie, watching Pinkamena tie Elijah's. "Yeah."

"Can you handle your own hair?" Pinkie asked Eli, standing. "Momma really needs to get dressed." 

He nodded, going off to the bathroom. "Yeah!"

"No mohawks, please," She yelled, before shooing Thomas out. "Go keep an eye on him."

He sighed again, following his brother out.

Pinkie grabbed her dress from the closet, stripping down. She glared daggers at Connor as he stared, smacking his hand away when he reached for her ass. "Don't you dare, Connie. I have no patience for that right now."

He pouted, fixing his tie. "Later?"

"Maybe, if you keep your son on a leash."

"Only the tightest of leashes, baby."

She slipped on a jacket, then slid on her flats. "Let's go. Don't want to be late."


	70. sixty-nine

"Alexi, can you please hold Fletcher for me? I have to change really quick," Noel said, passing the confused baby to his father. 

"Got him. Go ahead, get dressed. I'll go check on Neil and the other babes," He said, cooing at Fletcher, chuckling when he stuck his tongue out.

He walked down the hall to the kids' room, peeking his head in. "Everything okay in here?" He called.

"It's fine!" Neil said, not looking away from Alleria as he curled her hair. 

Alexander stifled a laugh as Anika clipped a flower into Neil's hair, humming happily. "Making daddy look pretty?"

"Yes! Daddy looks so pretty!" She chirped, running over to him. "You like my dress, papa?"

"I love it," Alexander said, squatting to her level. "You look gorgeous. Did daddy do your hair?" 

She nodded quickly. "Uh huh. You like it? I switched hair with Ally. She has curly hair today, and I have straight hair!"

"You're going to confused your grandfathers," He chuckled. "Why don't you go help mommy get extra pretty while we wait on Ally and daddy?"

"Okay!" She smiled, grabbing her box of flowers and bows and running off to the other bedroom.

She stood on her tiptoes to open the door, then hummed as she walked in. "Mommy! I'm here to make you look extra pretty!"

Noel sat up after she'd strapped on her shoes. "Oh, hi, Nikki! You brought pretty stuff?"

Anika nodded, sitting on the bed. "Yep!" She pulled out a flower, sitting up to put it in Noel's hair. "There. Now you match with daddy! He has a black flower too." She smiled. "Looks pretty in your hair."

Noel smiled, kissing her nose. "Thank you, darling. Is daddy ready?"

She nodded. "He's just giving Ally curlies. He's almost done."

"Alrighty. Go slip your shoes on, then we can head out."


	71. epilogue

"Hey, Vittoria, grab the cake, please," Louis called, heading to the car alongside Marcel. His daughter followed, holding a huge cake pan in her arms, a big cake baked by Harry, of course.

"I'm so excited," Harry said, clapping as he got in the back seat with Marcel and Vittoria. "I haven't seen my babies in  _ages_!"

"You see Connor every day," Edward mumbled. "Literally every day. You work together."

"But Ted?" Harry countered, and Marcel pinched him. "He comes over on weekends, Harold."

Harry huffed. "Alexander! You can't even say you guys see him a lot!"

"I'm his boss," Edward snapped. "Or did you forget?"

"But  _I_ never get to see him!" Harry complained. "Let me be excited! What about Pinkie, and Neil and Noel, and Samber?"

"Speaking of them," Marcel said, "The other guys are on their way, right?"

Louis nodded. "I called them."

Vittoria sighed softly, not in the mood for the car ride to follow. Especially since she was smooshed between her dads.

 

***

The venue for the big family reunion they were throwing was the triplet's mum's house, a big mansion in the countryside. It'd been a long time since they'd seen Anne or Gemma, so they were more than eager to see them. 

Harry was the first out of the car, squealing as he hugged his mother. "Mum mum mum!"

"Easy, Harold!" She laughed, patting his back. "I'm fragile." She said, humming as her other sons hugged her from all sides. "Hello, boys."

"We missed you loads, mum," Marcel said, and Edward grunted in agreement. "Tons."

Vittoria walked up to her alongside Louis, handing her the cake. 

"Thank you, Vittoria," Anne smiled, kissing her forehead. "What a pretty girl you are. How old are you now?"

"She's thirteen." Louis beamed, hugging her close. "Let's go in," He said, after pecking Anne's cheek.

"Right," She smiled. "I made lots of food, don't worry."

"We're expecting tons, too," Harry laughed, following her inside.

They all sat in the living room, chatting comfortably until the rest of the family started filling in.

Theodore and Samber arrived first, Angela between them with a tray of cookies. "Greatnana Anne! Grandpas!" She squeaked, dropping them and running over.

"Whoa," Sammy caught them just before they hit the floor, chuckling. "Close one. Careful, Angie." He said, smiling fondly as she sat in Louis' lap.

"She's purring," Louis said, chuckling as he pet her head. "How cute."

"She's always purring," Teddy said. "She's such a happy girl." 

"Helllllllo?"

Everyone turned to the door, Teddy smiling as Connor walked in, arms open wide with bags in his hands. "The party has arrived!"

"Connie!" Theodore exclaimed, hugging his brother before grabbing the bags. "How are you?"

"Fantastic, fantastic." He grinned. "Peep this highlight, dude." He said, tilting his head.

"It's absolutely blinding." Pinkamena said. "He stole it from me." She groaned as Elijah ran past her, nearly knocking her over. "No running!" She called, shaking her head. 

"I'll go outside with him," Thomas mumbled, following after his twin. 

Teddy and Connor went over to Vittoria, the latter grinning. "Hi, Vivi. Looks we're missing one more, hmm?" 

She eyed him apprehensively, fistbumping him when he held a fist out.

"He's coming, right?" Theo asked Louis anxiously, frowning.

"Yes, he's coming," He nodded. "All six of them."

The door opened suddenly, and Vittoria ran out. 

Alexander smiled brightly as he went up to her, picking her up. "Hello, little sister." 

She hugged him tightly, a tiny smile breaking out across her face. 

"Aww. I missed you too." He put her down gently, waving everyone in. "Ally, Nikki. Go say hi to your grandpas and great-grandma, please."

The twin girls ran into the living room, smiling brightly. "Grandpa Louis! Grandpa Harry! Grandpa Marcel! Grandpa Edward!" Nikki chanted, clapping her hands.

"We have so many grandpas," Ally noted, patting Louis' head. 

"Great grandma!" Nikki gasped, clapping again. "Can you tell who is who!"

Anne groaned playfully. "Oh jeez. Let's see. Curly, you're Ally. You're Nikki?"

Ally gave her a shocked look. "How did you know, great grandma?"

Anne smiled. "Your eyes, silly one. You have your father's eyes. Nikki has your mommy and daddy's eyes."

They groaned, sitting on either side of Anne. "You got us!"

They all crowded into the living room, Vittoria holding Fletcher, the rest of the kids sitting on the floor.

After a half hour, there was a huge ruckus as even more people flooded in.

"Dads!" Pinkamena was on her feet in seconds, hugging Calum, then Michael as he walked over. "Oh, I missed you guys so much. The boys are outside. They're just too rowdy to be in here." She laughed. 

Ashton peeked in the living room, Luke behind him. "Where's Ashy junior?" He asked, grinning as Vittoria passed him Fletcher. "There he is. Hello, little one." He waved at Anne, grinning. "Hi, mama Anne. Luke and I made spaghetti. Hope you like spaghetti."

She chuckled. "Thanks, boys. I've got meatballs out there."

The four new party guests smooshed in the living room, the room full of chatter as they caught up with each other, food being passed around and stories being told. 

Before they all left, Louis made sure to snap a quick picture with his Polaroid camera.

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

**well, that's the end! ;v; thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this story, i cannot thank you enough for all the support and comments. i love you all SO much. this couldn't have happened without you!**

 

**leave any questions for any characters or myself in the comments here, as well as requests for any pwp you might want haha. i love you all!**


End file.
